Moon Shadows
by Sea9040
Summary: Das Silver Millenium, längst vergangen und dennoch in den Erinnerungen derer, die Wiedergeboren wurden lebendig, auch wenn ihre Erinnerungen nicht vollständig sind...
1. Akward contract

00-03-12

**Moon Shadows**

_Awkward contract_

In den weiten des Mondpalastes herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Stille, die nur durch das Geräusch sich schnell voran bewegender Absätze gebrochen wurde. 

"Topas!!!!" Mars' verärgerte Stimme hallte durch die heute ausnahmsweise einmal fast leeren Korridore. Schon seit knapp einer Stunde versuchte sie das Oberhaupt der Palastgarde aufzufinden, bis jetzt war sie allerdings erfolglos geblieben. Wenn sie ihn dieses Mal in die Finger bekommen würde, sollte er lieber auf der Hut sein. Überhaupt verstand sie nicht, warum er ausgerechnet an so einem wichtigen Tag von seiner dummen Angewohnheit, sich mir nichts dir nichts in Luft aufzulösen, Gebrauch machen mußte. Der Herrscher über das Erdkönigreich kam schließlich nicht jeden Tag zu Besuch. In knapp drei Stunden sollte der Empfang stattfinden und niemand wußte, in wie weit die Palastgarde mit ihren Vorbereitungen war. Geschweige denn, wo deren Oberhaupt, Topas steckte. Langsam verlor sie die Geduld. Warum mußte ausgerechnet sie ihn suchen gehen? Soweit sie sich entsinnen konnte gehörte das nicht zu ihren Aufgaben als Sailor Senshi. Ja, zu gegeben zu denen der Anderen auch nicht, aber das Los hätte ja ruhig einen anderen treffen können. Das Los hatte die Sache zwar letztendlich entschieden, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, das die Anderen die Sache irgendwie manipuliert hatten. Dieses dezente Lächeln, als sie sich verabschiedeten, um sich für den Empfang umzuziehen, hatte nicht gerade ihr Vertrauen geweckt, was die Ehrlichkeit dieses Losens betraf. Argh, das mußte sie auch noch und allmählich lief ihr die Zeit davon. Warum nur? Warum?! Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut. 

"TOPAS!!!" Das Echo ihrer Stimme klang von den Wänden wieder. Erstaunlich wie wenig man ihr anmerkte, wie aufgebracht sie war. 

"Hey, was soll diese Brüllerei? Ich bin nicht taub." Augenblicklich fuhr Mars herum und sah direkt in das breit lächelnde Gesicht von Topas. 

"Also, was gibt's Kleine?" Hatte sie heute noch nicht genug durchgemacht? Sie mußte schwer an sich halten, um ihm nicht einfach einen Feuerball entgegen zu schleudern. Bewußt zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und einem freundlichen Tonfall. 

"Oh, nichts besonderes, nur das in circa zwei Stunden der Herrscher des Erdkönigreichs ankommt und du nirgends zu finden bist." Mein Gott, das war alles mehr wollte sich nicht? Deshalb dieses ganze Theater? Lächelnd rubbelte er sich die Haare weiter trocken. 

"Jetzt hast du mich ja gefunden, damit ist die Sache wohl vorbei." Mit Mars' Beherrschung war es jetzt endgültig vorbei. Wütend fuhr sie ihn an. 

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich?! Seit über einer Stunde suche ich schon nach dir! Keiner wußte, wo du steckst und ob die Garde schon bereit ist und du gehst schwimmen!" Es war ihr erst jetzt aufgefallen, das seine Haare immer noch naß waren und er sie deshalb trocknete. Mitten in der Bewegung stoppte er und legte das Handtuch locker auf seine Schultern, um kurz danach in einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Das war wirklich gut. Im Mars' Augen konnte man die mühsam unterdrückte Wut aufblitzen sehen. Es war offensichtlich, das sie kurz davor stand überzuschäumen und das so völlig ohne Grund. Topas konnte es sich nicht verkneifen sie noch ein bißchen mehr zu ärgern. 

"Hast du damit ein Problem?" Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie dadurch ihn direkt an zusehen. 

"Wenn du mal mit mir zusammen schwimmen möchtest, dann mußt du nur bescheid sagen." In seinen klaren blaugrünen Augen strahlten eine unglaubliche Lebensfreude aus und unter diesem Lächeln mußten einfach unweigerlich alle Mädchen dahin schmelzen. Ohne es zu wollen wurde Mars rot. Energisch schob sie seine Hand beiseite und gleichzeitig den Gedanken ihn einfach so ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen. 

"Verdammt Topas, reiß dich zusammen! Die Königin verlangt nach dir." Allmählich hatte sie die Kontrolle über sich wieder. 

"Wieso denn das?" Sein perplexer Gesichtsausdruck machte sie beinahe rasend. Wollte er ihr das allen ernstes weismachen? 

"Weil der Herrscher des Erdkönigreichs heute ankommt." Topas begnügte sich mit einem ach-so-ist-das Gesichtsausdruck, um einen weiteren Lachanfall zu vermeiden. Von Minute zu Minute fiel es ihm schwerer den Unwissenden zu spielen. 

"Das weiß ich. Dann will ich mal sehen, was los ist. Sei ein Schatz und räum das für mich weg." Blitzschnell drückte er ihr sein Handtuch in die Hand und hauchte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange, ehe er sich gemäßigten Schrittes entfernte. Schon wieder hatte er es geschafft. Sie war so perplex, das sie nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekam überhaupt zu reagieren. Wie versteinert blieb sie stehen und starrte wütend auf das Handtuch in ihrer Hand. Topas, das würde er ihr noch büßen. Sie drehte sich um und bekam gerade noch mit, wie um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Ja, er sah verdammt gut aus mit diesen hohen Stiefeln, der dunklen Hose mit dem hellen Hemd und den nassen Haaren, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Es gab nur ein Problem, er wußte es ebenfalls und nutzte diese Tatsache zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit ohne Hemmungen aus. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er sie so stehen ließ und ihr nebenbei noch diverse unbequeme Aufgaben aufdrückte, noch ehe sie die Gelegenheit bekam zu reagieren und nein zu sagen. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um das Handtuch. Dieses Mal nicht. Sie würde sich revanchieren, doch vorerst war der Empfang wichtiger. Ein merkwürdiger Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und mit entsetztem Blick bemerkte sie, das sie das Handtuch in Brand gesetzt hatte.

Zufrieden schloß Topas die Türen der königlichen Gemächer hinter sich und lehnte sich lachend dagegen. Sollte Mars doch denken, was sie wollte. Es machte ihm jedesmal aufs neue Spaß sie zu ärgern. Auf den Tag, wo sie hinter sein Geheimnis kommen würde freute er sich schon heute. Sich dabei ihren Gesichtsausdruck vorzustellen verstärkte nur noch sein Lachen. 

"Darf man erfahren, was euch so sehr amüsiert, General?" Die ruhige Stimme der Mondkönigin ließ ihn wieder ernst werden. Augenblicklich nahm er wieder Haltung an. 

"Nichts." Mist, fast hätte er auch noch gestottert und ihr helles Lachen klang ihm entgegen. 

"Das glaube ich kaum. Gebt es ruhig zu, ihr habt Mars erneut geärgert." Das entschuldigende Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Warum konnte er das nicht einfach lassen? Diese ganze Geheimhaltung war auch so schon anstrengend genug. Ernsthaft böse konnte sie ihm allerdings nie sein. Dafür waren seine Späßchen viel zu unterhaltsam. 

"Weshalb hast du mich eigentlich rufen lassen?" Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Da war er wieder dieser vertrauliche Ton, wenn sie alleine waren. Innerlich bereute sie diese Tatsache zu tiefst, aber sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben niemanden gegenüber jemals die wahre Herkunft von Topas zu erwähnen. 

"Nun, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, das auch alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sind und uns nicht schon wieder irgend eine Überraschung bevorsteht. Inzwischen wurde mir mitgeteilt, das die gesamte Familie des Erdkönigreichs an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen wird. Gibt es dadurch irgend welche Probleme?" Entschieden schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Nein, nicht die Geringsten. Wir sind schon seit drei Tagen darüber informiert und haben alle nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Der Gästeflügel wurde entsprechend ausgestattet und abgesichert. Mich wundert, das du erst jetzt davon erfahren hast." Sie war immer wieder aufs neue verblüfft, wie gut er informiert war. Sie selbst hatte erst am vorherigen abend davon erfahren und doch war er ihr schon wieder einen Schritt voraus. "

Es freut mich zu sehen mit welchem Eifer du deine Aufgabe erfüllst. Ich wünschte nur manchmal, das..." 

"Bitte fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Laß es gut sein liebe Tante. Es macht nichts, das niemand weiß, wer ich bin. Man akzeptiert mich so, wie ich bin und ich kann mir nichts schöneres mehr vorstellen, als hier zu leben." Sie wußte zwar, das er die Wahrheit sagte, aber in ihrem Herzen schmerzte dieses Geheimnis seit eh und je. Sanft umarmte sie ihr Patenkind. Sie wußte, das die Geheimhaltung notwendig war, aber würde dieses junge Herz nicht irgendwann an diesem Geheimnis zerbrechen?

"Bitte mach dir nicht solche Sorgen. Meine Brüder kommen bald wieder zu Besuch und einsam bin ich hier so gut wie nie. Was ab und zu recht nervig ist. Ach was solls, ich liebe meine Arbeit. Hey, es geht bald los und ich muß mich noch in die Galauniform quetschen. Wäre doch peinlich, wenn das Oberhaupt der Palastgarde in den letzten Fetzen rumliefe, oder?" Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und verließ nach einer leichten Verbeugung ihre Gemächer. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach. Dieses Kind war ihr unbegreiflich. Seine Stärke und Entschlossenheit überraschten sie jedes Mal aufs neue. Hoffentlich ging auch weiterhin alles gut. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich wieder, um ihren Pflichten nach zu kommen.

So schnell es nur eben ging schlüpfte Topas in seine Galauniform. nicht, das er sie unbequem fand. Ganz im Gegenteil im Vergleich zu den üblichen Uniformen war sie sehr bequem, aber es war schrecklich kompliziert sie anzulegen mit diesen tausend Schnüren, Haken und Bändern. Ein Blick in den Spiegel stellte ihn noch nicht ganz zu frieden. Seine zerwühlten Haare trübten das Gesamtbild doch erheblich. Schnell griff er nach einen schwarzem Samtband und faßte sei darin zusammen. So würde es gehen. Zufrieden nickend macht er sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal. Dort herrschte ein reges Treiben, denn die letzten Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren nur die Mitglieder der Palastgarde schienen nicht von der allgemeinen Geschäftigkeit betroffen zu sein, da sie dank ihres Befehlshaber sämtliche Vorbereitungen schon abgeschlossen hatten und jetzt nur noch die Posten von Beobachtern einnahmen. Fast völlig unbemerkt betrat Topas den Saal. Das Bild, das sich im bot stellte ihn sofort zufrieden. Gemächlich schritt er zwischen den hohen Säulen direkt auf den Thron zu. Der weiche Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte so sehr, das sie fast nicht mehr zu hören waren. Durch die in der Decke eingelassene Kristallkuppel brach sich das Licht der Sonne und zauberte die unterschiedlichsten Muster in den Saal. Die hellen Farbtöne stimmten sofort fröhlich und dennoch geboten sie Ehrfurcht. Seine Leute hatten wirklich alles zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt. Niemand würde die extrem hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen aufmerksam werden. Es sah genauso aus wie eh und je und trotzdem überblickten seine Männer jeden Winkel des Saals und würden schneller eingreifen, als jeder Attentäter handeln konnte. 

"In Ordnung Leute!" Mit einem lauten Händeklatschen verschaffte er sich die nötige Aufmerksamkeit. 

"Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch. Heute ist ein sehr bedeutender Tag. Die Allianz zwischen Erde und Mond wird erneuert werden und garantiert uns weiteren Frieden. Deshalb verlange ich von jedem von euch, das er heute sein bestes gibt. Vor allem da die gesamte Erdkönigsfamilie aus diesem Grund erscheint. Laßt absolut nichts und niemanden aus den Augen und meldet mir jede nur annähernd verdächtige Person, auch wenn sie euch noch so unwichtig erscheinen mag. Ach noch etwas. Viele von euch bereuen es natürlich schon jetzt nicht an den Feierlichkeiten aktiv teilnehmen zu können, aber das ist völlig unnötig. Sobald alles vorbei ist werden wir unser eigenes Fest veranstalten, das verspreche ich. Nur bis dahin verlange ich, das euere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Sicherheit gilt. Habt ihr verstanden?" Ohrenbetäubender Lärm gepaart mit Hochrufen und Pfiffen war die sofortige Antwort. Ja, sie hatten ihren Kommandanten verstanden, er war einfach ein klasse Typ und als er eine Handbewegung machte herrschte sofort wieder Ruhe. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte freudiges Schweigen, denn Topas war immer wieder aufs neue bewegt, das seine Männer ihm ein solches Vertrauen entgegen brachten. 

"Na dann an die Arbeit!" Ein einstimmiges JAWOHL SIR! scholl ihm entgegen und lachend kehrte jeder auf seinen Posten zurück. Mit der Aussicht auf eine eigenes Fest ihnen zu ehren war dieser Dauerwachdienst doch direkt viel angenehmer. Eines war für sie alle klar, einen besseren Kommandanten würden sie niemals finden. Nach Topas Schätzung lagen sie so gut in der Zeit, das ein kleiner Imbiß für alle noch zu schaffen sei. Sich schnell nähernde Schritte ließen ihn aufmerksam werden und er wendete sich um. Ein fast völlig aus der Puste geratener Soldat rannte zielstrebig auf ihn zu. 

"Kommandant! Kommandant!" Was war jetzt schon wieder passiert? "Kommandant! Sie sind schon hier!" Es dauerte einen Moment bis es Topas dämmerte wen er damit meinte. Seine Laune sank schlagartig. Shit! 

"Wieso das denn?!" Ihm war klar, das er genervt klingen mußte, aber warum änderten die denn auch alle paar Stunden ihre Pläne? Der Soldat blieb kurz vor ihm stehen. 

"Ihr Sohn, Prinz Endimion konnte es wohl kaum abwarten und so sind sie ihm zu liebe schon früher aufgebrochen. Wir hatten früh genug davon erfahren und sie auch empfangen. Im Moment befinden sie sich auf dem Weg hierher. Allerdings ist der Prinz mit seiner Garde direkt nach der Ankunft spurlos verschwunden." 

"WAS?!" Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt, wo bis jetzt doch alles so gut gegangen war. Topas blieb nichts anderes übrig, als schnell zu handeln. Es war für einen Erdenprinzen nicht ganz ungefährlich sich in den weiten des Mondpalastes herumzutreiben. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und es stand ja wohl fest, wer den Erdenprinzen suchen mußte. 

"Gut, ich kümmere mich darum. Alles Andere läuft weiterhin nach Plan und ich kann nur hoffen, daß das die einzige Überraschung für heute bleibt. Ach so, informiere bitte die Königin über die neuen Umstände." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte er sich auf den Weg in die Venusgärten. Soweit er sich entsinnen konnte schwärmte der Erdenprinz seit jeher für diese und wollte sie schon immer einmal mit eigenen Augen sehen. Dort mit der Suche zu beginnen versprach am meisten Erfolg. Warum hatte er überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen, das alles glattgehen würde? Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich der Pforte zu den Venusgärten. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn es dieser Prinz schaffe würde hier alles auf den Kopf zu stellen. Ihm war es völlig egal, welches Ansehen er genoß, sobald er ihn gefunden hatte würde er ihm gehörig die Leviten lesen. Fast wie von selbst rief er die Windgeister, um ihm bei der Suche zu helfen und sie fanden sehr schnell einen Fremden, der vor dem Portal der Zeit stand. Das war riskant, er mußte unbedingt verhindern, das er es öffnete. Ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr und so teleportierte er sich direkt hinter ihn. 

"Was macht ihr hier?" Erschrocken fuhr der Fremde zusammen. Er war sich sicher gewesen allein zu sein. Wo zum Teufel kam dann auf einmal dieser Soldat her? Es war klar, das er jetzt schnell eine Ausrede brauchte, um nicht noch weiter aufzufallen. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Schließlich waren sie Gäste des Mondkönigreichs und hatten somit die Etikette zu wahren, aber Endimion hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, das ihnen das herzlich egal war und so sind sie auf eigene Faust losgezogen. Na gut, das hatte er jetzt eben davon. 

"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe mich verlaufen. Ihr wißt nicht zufällig, wie man von hier in den Thronsaal gelangt, oder?" Hoffentlich klang das überzeugend. So ganz gelogen war es ja nicht, nur der Teil mit Thronsaal. Sorgfältig musterte Topas den Fremden. Er war nur ein kleines Stück größer als er, ziemlich gut gebaut, soweit man das durch die Uniform des Erdkönigreichs erahnen konnte, mit kurzen blonden Haaren und tiefblauen Augen. Eines war klar, er log. Nur wußte Topas nicht genau, welches Mitglied der Prinzengarde er nun vor sich hatte. 

"Ich glaube euch kein Wort." Verblüfft sah er den jungen Soldaten an. Nach dieser langen Pause hatte er eher damit gerechnet, das er ihm glauben würde. War sein Lüge wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Trotzdem sah er nicht ein sich weiter rechtfertigen zu müssen und bemühte sich weiterhin ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. Doch seine Unschuldsmiene ließ sein Gegenüber völlig unbeeindruckt. In diesen klaren blaugrünen Augen lag ein nicht zu übersehender Vorwurf. Wer war das überhaupt? 

"Nun gut, ich werde euch trotzdem den Weg in den Thronsaal zeigen, damit ihr euch nicht schon wieder verlauft. Es ist verdammt gefährlich sich hier auf zu halten, wenn man nicht weiß, welchen Gefahren man begegnen kann" Mit der Logik dieses Soldaten konnte er sich zwar nicht sonderlich anfreunden, was bitte soll hier schon gefährlich sein? Es war doch schließlich ein Schloß, wie jedes Anderes. Allerdings ließ der Ton, in dem das gesagt wurde keinerlei Widerspruch zu und so fügte er sich seufzend in sein Schicksal und trottete hinter ihm her. Topas lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Einen hatte er schon mal, aber dafür hatte er keine Ahnung, wieviele von der Sorte noch hier rumliefen. Sie alle einzeln zu suchen würde viel zu lange dauern, bis dahin würde der Empfang längst vorbei sein. Er stoppte. Warum war ihm das nicht gleich eingefallen? Es gab doch noch einen viel einfachen Weg. Der Fremde hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sein Vordermann so abprubt stehenbleiben würde und prallte prompt gegen ihn. 

"Hey, was..." Ein scharfer Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Man, dieser Soldat flößte ihm einen Heidenrespekt ein. Langsam schloß Topas die Augen und verfolgte den Weg der Windgeister. Die Beschwörungsformel kam kaum hörbar über seine Lippen. 

"Geister, die ihr dem Wind entsprungen seit, hört mich an. Findet die Fremden, die von der Erde stammen und sich nicht im Thronsaal befinden, für mich. Umschließt ihre Körper und laßt sie vor mir erscheinen!" Es war unglaublich. Der Fremde konnte spüren, wie sich die magischen Wellen um sie herum zu konzentrieren begannen. Das hier überstieg sein magisches Niveau bei weitem und auch Kunzit würde hier kaum mithalten können. Dabei war dieser Soldat allem Anschein nach jünger als er. Auf einmal blendete ihn ein gleißender Lichtkranz und er schloß ebenfalls die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete verschlug es ihm glatt die Sprache.

_to be contiued..._

Defuncion@gmx.de


	2. Das full of incidence

00-02-09

**Moon Shadows**

_Days full of incidence_

Der Ton verhallte immer noch in den Weiten des Saals, während sich Tränen in Serenitys Augen schlichen. Um sie herum herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Niemand, allerwenigsten sie selbst hatte damit gerechnet, das die Königin des Mondes so reagieren würde. Langsam hob sie eine Hand und legte sie auf ihre schmerzende Wange. 

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang so furchtbar kalt und ärgerlich. Sie machte ihr Angst und sie war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Ja, es war allein ihre Schuld gewesen, das so etwas passieren konnte, aber warum versuchte ihre Mutter nicht sie zu verstehen? Heiße Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und sie wandte den Blick ab. Niemand würde ihr dieses Mal helfen können, denn sie hatte sich eigenmächtig gegen einen ausdrücklichen Befehl der Königin gestellt. Zu gerne hätte Endimion eingegriffen, doch seine Generäle ließen es noch nicht einmal im Ansatz zu. Dabei hatte sie es doch nur seinetwegen getan. Warum sagte sie es das nicht? An den Blicken seiner Eltern konnte er ablesen, das sie es wußten und die Königin des Mondes würde es wohl ebenfalls wissen. Das würde nachher noch ein Donnerwetter geben. Sein Blick richtete sich hilfesuchend auf die Sailor Senshi, doch auch ihre Mienen spiegelten deutlich wieder, daß auch ihnen die Hände gebunden waren. 

"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Die Königin des Mondes verlor langsam die Geduld. Was hatte sich dieses Kind nur gedacht? In den blauen Augen ihrer Tochter standen deutlich Enttäuschung und Wut. Was sollte sie nur machen? Im Prinzip verstand sie es ja, aber die Sache wäre fast schiefgegangen. Sie stellte gewisse Regeln eben nicht zum Spaß auf und das mußte ihre Tochter unbedingt noch lernen. Es half alles nicht, Strafe muß sein. Auch wenn das bedeutet ihrer Tochter vorläufig das Herz zu brechen. Sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie sich erneut ihrer Tochter zuwandte. 

"Da du es vorziehst zu schweigen, sehe ich keinen Grund, die Strafe für dein Vergehen zu mildern..." In diesem Augenblick wurden die Türen des Saals aufgestoßen und eine einzelne Person in der Rüstung des Mondkönigreichs trat in den Saal. 

"Bitte wartet euer Majestät! Es war allein meine Schuld!" Scharf sog sie Luft ein, als sich eine ihr wohl bekannte Gestalt vor ihr niederkniete. Was sollte das schon wieder heißen? Ihre Tochter machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen. 

"Prinzessin, ich bitte euch. Sagt nichts. Es gibt für euch keinen Grund, warum ihr die Verantwortung für mein Handeln übernehmen solltet. Die Schuld trifft allein mich." Entschieden schüttelte Serenity den Kopf, das durfte er nicht tun. Es doch allein ihre Idee gewesen. Am meisten schockierte sie, das Topas seinen Blick nicht für einen einzigen Augenblick hob. Nicht nur sie war entsetzt, sondern auch der gesamte anwesende Hofstaat. Inzwischen hatte sich die Königin wieder so weit gefangen, das man ihr ihre Verwunderung unmöglich anmerken konnte. 

"Eure Loyalität ehrt euch, jedoch kann ich dem, was ihr sagt keinen rechten Glauben schenken. Nennt mir euren Namen, Soldat." Gut, sie würde ihn nicht verraten. Entschlossen hob er den Blick und sah sie an. 

"Topas, eure Majestät und wenn ihr erlaubt, meine Worte entsprechen der Wahrheit." Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal. Mit einer solchen Entwicklung hatten sie nicht gerechnet. 

"Warum tut er das?" Endimion hatte die Frage so leise gestellt, das nur seine drei Generäle in der Lage waren sie zu hören. Kunzit übernahm es ihm als Erster zu antworten. 

"Das ist Loyalität, um die Prinzessin zu schützen, Hoheit. Nur wenn ihr mich fragt, dann ist es auch Wahnsinn." Die Anderen nickten stumm. Sie konnten sich ausrechnen, das die Strafe für ein solches Vergehen alles andere als gering war. Im stillen bedauerten und bewunderten sie diese treue Seele. 

"Nehmt den Helm ab, wenn ihr mit mir sprecht. Es ist unhöflich sein Gesicht vor mir zu verbergen." Man merkte ihr an, das sich ihre Geduld langsam dem Ende neigte, dabei wußte sie schon jetzt, welches Gesicht darunter zum Vorschein kommen würde. Trotzdem sah sie hin, als der Soldat sich gehorsam den Helm abnahm und darunter eine Woge aus blauem Haar hervorquoll. Warum nur? 

"Ah, jetzt erkenne ich euch. Ihr seit der Führer meiner Palastwache." Sie erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. 

"Das ist richtig, euer Hoheit." Sie machte eine abschätzende Geste. 

"Und ihr behauptet für diese Misere verantwortlich zu sein?" 

"Ja." 

"Stimmt das, Serenity?" Ihre Stimme klang scharf und ihre Tochter zuckte Augenblicklich zusammen. Sie antwortete nicht gleich, sondern sah Topas flehend an. 

"Serenity!" Die Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme wuchs. 

"Mutter..." Erneut ruhte ihr Blick auf Topas, der ihr aufmunternd zu nickte. Sie gab auf. 

"...es stimmt, was er sagt." Für diese Worte hätte sie sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen, doch sie wußte, das Topas sie nur beschützen wollte und dies nur konnte, wenn sie schwieg. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen, aber ihr Gewissen machte sich quälend bemerkbar. Gegen diese Entschlossenheit würde niemand jemals etwas ausrichten können. Auch die Mondkönigin wußte das und dieses Mal würde sie ein Exempel statuieren. Es würde ihr zwar das Herz zerbrechen, aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl. 

"Nun gut, dann hört mein Urteil." In diesem Augenblick hätte man im Saal eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können, alle Augen richteten sich auf die Königin des Mondes. 

"Sämtliche Privilegien eueres Standes werden euch entzogen und euer magischen Fähigkeiten werden nicht mehr benötigt. Ihr werdet sie von nun an nur so einsetzen, wie sie eurem Stand entsprechen. Zudem werdet ihr von eurem Posten als Führer der Palastgarde enthoben und ihr werdet das Königreich des Mondes bis auf weiteres nicht mehr betreten. Verstoßt ihr dennoch gegen eine dieser Auflagen, so kann dies euere endgültige Verbannung oder sogar eueren Tod bedeuten. Ich hoffe ihr habt mich verstanden." Das lag schwer im Magen. Verbannung, noch dazu ohne jegliche Rechte. Topas schluckte kurz, bevor er ihr antwortete. 

"Euer Wort ist mir wie immer Befehl, meine Königin. Erlaubt mir bitte mich von euch zu verabschieden." Langsam erhob er sich und ging. 

"Mutter!" Serenitys Stimme klang flehend, doch es war bereits zu spät, das Urteil stand fest. Topas ließ den Saal hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, wo ihn niemand sehen würde und die Tränen in seinen Augen unbemerkt blieben. Er war sich allerdings nicht so sicher, aus welchen Grund diese Tränen flossen. Lag es an dem harten Urteil oder nur an den höllischen Schmerzen in seinem linken Bein. Wahrscheinlich an beidem. Endlich machte er einen Stuhl ausfindig und ließ sich hineinfallen. Noch eine Minute länger und seine Knie hätten von alleine nachgegeben und er wäre ohne Hilfe nicht wieder hochgekommen. Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und streckte die Beine aus. Sofort breitete sich ein beißender Schmerz aus. Verdammt, er hätte die Wunde doch lieber direkt behandeln lassen sollen. Nur wäre er dann zu spät im Thronsaal gewesen. Seufzend fügte er sich in die Schmerzen und hoffte, das sie bald abklingen würden. Leider taten sie ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Es hieß also Zähne zusammenbeißen und durch, genau wie mit dem Urteil der Mondkönigin. Es war erstaunlich hart, aber er wußte, das sie keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte. Alles andere hätte falsch gedeutet werden können. Sein Blick richtet sich aus dem Fenster, wo langsam die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Bald würde der Mond zu sehen sein. es war schwierig sich vorzustellen ihn von jetzt an nur noch von solcher Entfernung betrachten zu dürfen. In der Bibliothek gingen langsam die Lichter an. Es blieb die Frag, was nun aus ihm werden sollte. Hmm, noch war das Urteil nicht schriftlich abgefaßt worden, doch das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sich diesbezüglich Hoffnungen zu machen wäre Quatsch. Zudem machte ihm das Pochen in seinem Bein doch allmählich Sorgen. Der Verband mußte dringend gewechselt werden, aber er hatte noch nicht die Kraft, um den Weg zurück in seine Gemächer zu schaffen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. 

"Ach, ihr seit es Prinz." Langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder. Noch bevor er aufstehen konnte winkte Endimion ab. 

"Bitte bleibt sitzen. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ihr habt bestimmt eine Menge Dinge, die euch jetzt durch den Kopf gehen." Er schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Es war deutlich zu sehen, das er etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Seine ansonsten ruhigen, blauen Augen wirkten nervös und angespannt und seine Hände verharrten immer wieder in der Luft. Topas drängte ihn nicht, wenn er etwas sagen wollte, dann würde er es von allein tun. 

"Entschuldigt..." Er hatte sich dazu durchgerungen die Sache direkt anzugehen, anstatt lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. 

"...aber warum habt ihr das vorhin getan? Es war doch nicht allein euere Schuld. Zugegeben die Treue, die ihr euerer Prinzessin entgegenbringt beeindruckt mich jedesmal aufs Neue, aber das kann doch unmöglich ein solches Opfer wert." Jetzt war es raus und er schaute betreten zu Boden. Dachte er wirklich, das er ihn gekränkt hätte? 

"Ihr braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Dennoch seit ihr im Unrecht. Nein, sagt jetzt nichts Prinz, hört einfach nur zu. Ja, es ist ein hartes Urteil, aber es ist durchaus gerechtfertigt und warum ich die alleinige Verantwortung übernommen habe, sollte euch eigentlich klar sein." Das war genau der Punkt, den er vermeiden wollte, trotzdem konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, das errötete, was unser anderem auch an Topas spöttischen Blick lag. Ja, er wußte es genau und verstand. 

"Ah, hier sind sie!" Jadeits Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder und bald darauf erschienen hinter dem Prinzen seine drei Generäle. Scheinbar waren sie sich nicht einig, was sie in diesem Augenblick sagen sollten. Alle Worte des Trostes schienen ihnen zu banal. Jadeit faßte sich als erster und brach das Schweigen. 

"Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, ich finde dieses Urteil ungerecht. Sie hätte nicht so hart sein dürfen." Ärgerlich fuhr Topas aus seinem Stuhl auf, den Schmerz in seinem Bein ignorierend fauchte er ihn an. 

"Maßt euch nie wieder an, die Urteile meiner Königin in Frage zu stellen! Ihr habt doch nicht die geringste Ahnung, worum es eigentlich geht." Erschrocken wich Jadeit einen Schritt zurück. Mit einer so heftigen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Auch den Anderen erging es ähnlich, mit Ausnahme von Kunzit, der sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte. Mit ruhiger Stimme ergriff er das Wort. 

"Langsam, langsam er wollte euch doch nur helfen. Setzt euch wieder hin. Mich wundert es ohnehin, daß ihr noch in der Lage seit zu stehen." Abwechselnd starrten die Anderen ihn und Topas an. Er hatte es also bemerkt. Kraftlos sank Topas in den Stuhl zurück. Ein Blick in Kunzits Gesicht zeigte es ihm ganz deutlich. er gab sich geschlagen. 

"Zieht euren Stiefel aus." Seine Anweisung ließ nicht den geringsten Widerspruch zu und so bückte er sich, um den Stiefel auszuziehen, doch der Schmerz war schon im Ansatz unerträglich und er verzog das Gesicht. 

"Wartet, ich helfe euch. Jadeit, Nephrit haltet ihn fest." Die Beiden konnten sich darauf zwar keinen Reim machen, doch sie hatten sich angewöhnt seine Anweisungen nicht mehr in Frage zu stellen und so folgten sie dem Befehl. Sie hielten ihn an beiden Schultern fest, als Kunzit ihm langsam den Stiefel auszog. Um nicht laut aufzuschreien biß sich Topas auf die Lippen. 

"Kunzit, was soll das?" Doch Endimion schwieg direkt wieder. Der Griff an den Schultern lockerte sich wieder und Topas fiel in den Stuhl zurück. Das würde eine Menge blauer Flecken geben. Jemand begann ihm die schmerzenden Schultern zu massieren, doch er nahm es kaum noch wahr. Der Schmerz hatte ihn fast völlig betäubt. 

"Verdammt, das sieht übel aus." Kunzits Stimme ernste Stimme brachte ihn wieder halbwegs zu sich. Die Massage hörte ebenfalls auf und als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er auch warum. Kunzit hielt sein Bein gestreckt und betrachtete besorgt den Verband, der  sich langsam in seine Bestandteile auslöste. Auch Nephrit, Jadeit und Endimion starrten ungläubig darauf, wobei letzterer ziemlich viel Farbe verlor. 

"Woher stammt den diese Wunde?" Ein entnervter Blick von allen Beteiligten brachte Jadeit wieder zum Schweigen. Mit ruhigen Händen begann Kunzit den Verband zu entfernen. Die Schmerzen nahmen wieder zu und Topas verkrampfte seine Hände in den Armlehnen. Leise Schritte ließen ihn zusammenfahren, er kannte sie ganz genau. 

"Ruhig bleiben!" Knurrte Kunzit. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich inzwischen Schweißperlen gebildet. Sollte er dies Wunde unterschätzt haben? 

"Serenity?! Das ist Serenity. Sie darf das nicht sehen." Seine Stimme war zwar kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch sie begriffen sofort. Endimion nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, um die Mondprinzessin abzufangen. Bald darauf verklangen ihre Schritte in der Ferne. Die Zurückgeblieben atmeten auf. Der letzte Rest des Verbandes fiel zu Boden und die frische Luft begann wie Feuer in der Wunde zu brennen. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fiel es Topas schwerer bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. 

"Schließt die Türen." Etwas in Kunzits Stimme verursachte ihnen Unbehagen. So schlimm konnte es doch unmöglich sein. Sorgsam verriegelten sie die Türen jetzt befand sich außer ihnen niemand mehr in der Bibliothek. Der Versuch von Topas sich zu entspannen mißlang kläglich, da sich die Schmerzen immer weiter verstärkten. 

"Wie habt ihr es eigentlich herausgefunden?" Lächelnd sah Kunzit ihn an. 

"Zuerst war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, doch als ihr vor euerer Königin gekniet habt bestand kein Zweifel mehr daran, das ihr euch verletzt haben mußtet. Normalerweise stellt ihr doch euer linkes Bein nach vorn, doch dieses Mal war es das Rechte. Ohne eine triftigen Grund würdet ihr doch niemals von euren Gewohnheiten abweichen." Unwillkürlich mußte Topas lachen. Kunzit war wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter, doch sein Gesicht wirkte sofort wieder angespannt, als er die Wunde begutachtete. 

"Ganz schön tief. Es ist purer Leichtsinn von euch gewesen die Wunde nicht direkt behandeln zu lassen. Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt?" Kopfschüttelnd tastete er die Wunde ab, wobei Topas vor Freude fast an die Decke gesprungen wäre, wenn ihn nicht Jadeit und Nephrit ihn daran gehindert hätten. 

"Ich brauche etwas zum desinfizieren der Wunde!" Was für ein Ton! Sofort setzte sich Nephrit in Bewegung und öffnete in einem der Regale ein kleines Geheimfach. Mit einer Flasche in der Hand kam er zurück. 

"Ah, ich wußte doch, das ihr nicht wegen der Bücher hierher kommt." Seinen strafenden Blick ignorierte Topas bis auf weiteres. Kunzit nahm die Flasche in Empfang und begutachtete sie. 

"Wunderbar, es ist hochprozentig!" Zwei hab-ichs-mir-doch-gedacht Blicke ruhten auf Nephrit, der dezent zur Seite schaute. 

"Haltet ihn gut fest, es wird brennen." Sein ermutigendes Lächeln verfehlte allerdings die erhoffte Wirkung. 

"Nur so eine Idee, konnte ich das Zeug nicht trinken anstatt, daß ihr es über mein Bein kippt?" Er lachte nur kurz trocken auf und leerte den Inhalt der Flasche über der Wunde aus. Topas gellender Schrei hallte von den Wänden wieder. Das Zeug brannte schlimmer als jedes Feuer. Inzwischen waren alle schweißgebadet und nun verstanden sie auch, warum Kunzit die Türen hatte schließen lassen. 

"So, das wärs. Jetzt nähe ich die Wunde nur noch zu und verpasse euch einen festen Verband. Keine Sorge, das Schlimmste habt ihr hinter euch." Sichtlich amüsiert wühlte er in eine Tasche und begann anschließend die Wunde zu zunähen. Wovon Topas allerdings herzlich wenig merkte, da er am Rand einer Ohnmacht stand, die er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich bekämpfte. 

"So, fertig!" Ein stechender Schmerz brachte ihn augenblicklich wieder zu sich. Kunzit klopfte zufrieden auf dem inzwischen angelegtem Verband herum. 

"Hat euch schon mal jemand gesagt, das ihr ein Sadist seit?" Er sah Topas ungläubig an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. 

"Anscheinend nicht." Sein Lachen steckte alle an und als sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, mußten sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. 

"Auf diese glorreiche Feststellung sollten wir anstoßen!" Die Idee von Jadeit fand allgemeine Zustimmung und so öffnete Nephrit das nächste Fach, wo er eine Flasche Wein und sechs Gläser zu Vorschein brachte. Nachdem kurz darauf jeder ein gefülltes Glas in der Hand hielt ergriffe er das Wort. 

"Also dann, auf die sadistische Ader von Kunzit!" Die Gläser stießen klirrend zusammen, bevor jeder den ersten Schluck nahm. Der Wein war köstlich und alle schlossen genießerisch die Augen. 

"So und jetzt, auf die dickköpfigste Person, die mir je untergekommen ist!" Wenn meinte Jadeit bloß? Doch als drei Augenpaare breit grinsend auf Topas ruhten war die Sache klar. Ach was solls? Erneut klirrten die Gläser zusammen. 

"Dann sollten wir aber auch direkt damit aufhören so förmlich miteinander zu reden!" Kunzit schallte ein einstimmiges JA entgegen und so wurde direkt auch noch Bruderschaft getrunken. Leider waren die Gläser danach leer. Was nicht lange der Fall war, da Nephrit sofort die nächste Flasche zum Vorschein brachte. Gott sei Dank gab es genügend Sitzgelegenheit. Nach noch einer weiteren Flasche Wein wurde sie Runde zusehends lockerer. Nephrits Vorrat war scheinbar unerschöpflich. 

Inzwischen hatte Endimion die Prinzessin halbwegs beruhigen können und hätte sie zurück in ihre Gemächer begleitet. Danach folgte noch eine harte Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater, aus der er, Dank der Hilfe seiner Mutter als Sieger hervorging. Nun stand er vor der von innen verschlossen Bibliothek und fragte sich, was wohl der Grund für die verriegelten Türen sein könnte. da niemand auf sein Klopfen und wiederholtes Rufen reagierte öffnete er sie kurzer Hand mit einem in der Wand verborgenen Mechanismus. Langsam schritt er hindurch und näherte sich der Stelle, wo er die Anderen zurück gelassen hatte. Dort angekommen traf ihn fast der Schlag. Die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte war unbegreiflich. Dort saßen seine drei Generäle und Topas, aber wie?! Zwischen ihnen standen mindestens drei leere Weinflaschen und Nephrit war gerade in Begriff die nächste zu öffnen, obwohl die Flasche, die noch auf dem Tisch stand noch mindestens bis zur Hälfte gefüllt war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie scheinbar jegliche Etikette vergaßen. Jadeit saß halb auf Topas' Schoß und knabberte an dessen Lippen. Die vier waren inzwischen alle reichlich beschwipst, wie die fünf leeren Wein Flaschen auf dem Tisch deutlich genüg bewiesen (er konnte ja nichts von den bereits entsorgten sechs Flaschen wissen) und nahmen die Situation mit sehr viel Humor als sie den sie entgeistert anstarrenden Prinz Endimion bemerkten. 

"Nephrit, ich glaube der Prinz hätte auch gerne ein Glas.

_to be conitued..._

Defuncion@gmx.de


	3. A new beginning

02-03-01

Moon Shadows 

_A new beginning_

Langsam wacht eine junge Frau auf. Ihr Blick ist immer noch verschwommen aber klärt sich von Minute zu Minute. Ihre Haare sind voller Kirschblüten, die auch ihren Körper fast vollständig bedecken. Ihr Blick verliert sich in den mit Blüten überfüllten Zweigen der Kirschbäume unter denen sie liegt. Sie scheinen im Dunkel der Nacht fast zu leuchten. Wo war sie? Wie war sie hierhin gekommen? Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick prüfend über die Umgebung streifen. Das hier war nicht der Palast...

Als sie zum nächtlichen Sternenzelt hinaufsah erstarrte sie. An dem Punkt wo sonst immer der blaue Planet zu sehen war befand sich nun der Mond. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Die Erde? Sie war auf der Erde?!

Mühsam versuchte sie sich an das zu erinnern was passiert war, aber außer an ein paar Worte ihrer Tante konnte sie sich kaum an etwas erinnern. Was hatte sie ihr noch mal gesagt?

Bitte achte auch weiterhin auf meine Tochter. Sie wird deine Hilfe bestimmt eines Tages wieder brauchen. Damals hatte sie genickt und geschworen diesen Pakt nie zu brechen. Sie erinnerte sich an das dankbare Lächeln ihrer Tante und die Tränen die ihre Augen füllten. Doch weder an ihren Namen noch an ihr Gesicht konnte sie sich genau erinnern. Nur das kurz darauf die Macht des Silberkristalls freigesetzt worden ist. Was auch den Tod des Besitzers bedeutete. Also war die Königin des Mondes tot. Ihre Feinde hatten sie besiegt.

Sie erinnerte sich daran geweint zu haben und einen Namen gerufen zu haben, doch alles war in einem grellen Lichtblitz untergegangen. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und dann noch einmal die Stimme ihrer Tante vernommen. 

Es tut mir leid, das ihr so leidet musstet. Hoffentlich gewährt euch euer nächstes Leben mehr Frieden. Besonders für dich meine Nichte tut es mir leid. Ich kann dir noch kein neues Leben schenken. Du wirst schlafen bis zu jenem Tag an dem meine Tochter dich brauchen wird. Ich muß einen Teil deiner Erinnerung versiegeln damit du nicht noch mehr leidest und doch wirst du die Einzige sein die sich klar an diese Ereignisse erinnern wird. Bitte verzeih mir diese törichte Tat. Ich möchte einfach nur sicher gehen das all dies nicht noch einmal wiederholen wird. Schlafe nun und ich hoffe zu tiefst, das es niemals nötig sein wird dich zu wecken. Es tut mir so leid. Damals hätte sie so gerne geantwortet, das sie alles verstand, das es ihr nichts ausmachte diesen Weg zu gehen und das sie sich deshalb nicht so quälen solle, aber sie war unfähig auch nur den kleinsten Finger zu bewegen. Dann wurde sie von einem warmen Licht eingehüllt und versank in der Dunkelheit. 

Sie war also wieder erwacht, was nur bedeuten konnte, das eine neue Gefahr bestand mit der ihre Cousine nicht alleine fertig werden würde. Sie musste also sie und die Anderen finden. Dabei wußte sie noch nicht einmal wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollte zu suchen. Vielleicht waren die Anderen auch noch gar nicht erwacht. Egal, sie würde sie finden. 

Die letzten Kirschblüten abschüttelnd stand sie auf und ging in das Dunkel der Nacht ohne zu wissen wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde. 

Drei Monate später:

Sie hatte ihre Cousine gefunden. Sie war bereits erwacht und kämpfte gegen die finsteren Mächte von einst. Was sie in Erstaunen versetzte. Denn soweit sie sich zurück erinnern konnte hatte ihre Cousine früher nie gekämpft. Dafür war ihr Wesen viel zu sanft. Anscheinend hat sich mehr verändert als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Zum Glück kämpfte sie nicht allein sondern hatte Hilfe von den anderen Kriegern. Auch wenn selbst die nicht immer allein aus den verschiedensten brenzligen Situationen herauskamen. Aber in diesem Fall tauchte scheinbar aus dem nichts ein Mann namens Tuxedo Kamen auf und rettete ihnen somit regelmäßig das Leben. 

Bis jetzt hatte sie sich weitläufig im Hintergrund gehalten war aber immer bereit notfalls einzugreifen. Nur war das Dank dieses Tuxedo Kamen überflüssig. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser so. Ihr Erscheinen würde viel zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und sie wollte das sich ihre Cousine von selbst an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Sollte es eines Tages aber dennoch nötig werden, dann würde sie sich lediglich als ein weiterer Sailor Seishi zu erkennen geben. Ihre wahre Identität wollte sie solange wie möglich geheim halten. 

Die Sailor Seishis kamen bisher ziemlich gut zurecht und so musste sie sich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Stattdessen hatte sie es geschafft sich einen glaubwürdigen Deckmantel zu zulegen in dem sie in der Künstleragentur eines großen Fernsehsenders angefangen hatte und sich dank des mehr als großzügigen Gehalts eine annehmbare Wohnung gesucht hatte. Zu dem verschaffte ihr dieser Job mehr Informationen als sie je irgendwo anders herbekommen hätte. Da sie als Organisationstalent galt landete so wieso fast alles Wesentliche auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Man kann auch sagen, das alle Fäden bei ihr zusammen liefen. Sehr schnell war sie zu einem der Top Manager der Agentur aufgestiegen und konnte sich ihre Arbeitszeiten frei einteilen. In dieser Woche hatte sie Urlaub und konnte so endlich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Diese Welt war immer noch neu für sie und sie liebte es nach und nach ihre Geheimnisse zu erforschen. 

Momentan verfolgte sie allerdings die Sailor Seishis. Nicht, das sie nicht genau wüsste, wer sie in ihrer menschlichen Identität waren. Es interessierte sie einfach nur was diese in ihrem Alltag taten und außerdem war sie fasziniert von diesem Tuxedo Kamen. Er kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Wer verbirgt sich hinter dieser Maske? 

Genüsslich schlenderte sie die Straße entlang als sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite die drei Sailor Seishis entdeckte. Schon wieder auf dem Weg in eine Spielhalle. Manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die Abende die sie mit ihnen verbracht hatte und Mars regelmäßig um ihr letztes Hemd erleichterte. 

Kurz bevor die Drei die Spielhalle betreten konnten wurde Usagi, das Mädchen mit den blonden Zöpfen und die Wiedergeburt ihrer Cousine von einem jungen Mann aufgehalten, der sich freundlich mit ihr unterhielt. Ihre Reaktion machte allerdings deutlich, das es auch nur so aussah. Anscheinend war das was er sagte gar nicht mal so freundlich, den sie stapfte schließlich stocksauer an ihm vorbei in die Spielhalle. Die Beiden anderen Seishis folgten ihr kopfschüttelnd. 

Der junge Mann hatte ihr Interesse geweckt. Seine Statur und sein Auftreten kamen ihr mehr als nur bekannt vor. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Sonnenbrille ab und musterte ihn. Netterweise wollte es der Zufall, das er genau in diesem Moment die Straße und auf sie zukam. Ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Diese tiefblauen Augen und kurzen, schwarzen Haare waren unverkennbar. Er war es. Der Erdenprinz Endimion war also ebenfalls wiedergeboren worden. Nur wieso war er dann nicht mit ihrer Cousine zusammen? Die Beiden hatten sich doch einst ewige Liebe und Treue geschworen. Sollen sie das etwa alles vergessen haben? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Sicher, ihre Tante hatte ihr gesagt, das sie die Einzige sein würde, sie sich an alles erinnern konnte, aber trotzdem. Selbst mit nur einem Teil ihrer Erinnerungen sollten die Beiden in der Lage sein sich zu finden. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt was das damals für ein Streß war. 

Er ging ohne sie weiter zu beachten vorbei und dieses Profil kannte sie ebenfalls nur zu genau. Er war Tuxedo Kamen! Also erinnerte er sich. Sonst würde er den Sailor Seishis wohl kaum helfen. Das gab dem ganzen vollkommen neuen Aspekt. Kann ja noch heiter werden.

Lächelnd ließ sie in ihrer Hand einen kleinen Luftgeist entstehen der von nun an über ihn wachen sollte. Die Sailors besaßen inzwischen auch jeweils einen solchen Beobachter, der er ihre arbeit ungemein erleichterte. Sie würden sie ohnehin nicht entdecken, dafür waren ihre magischen Kräfte viel zu gering. Zufrieden setzte sie ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf und ging weiter. 

Das Wetter war herrlich und ideal um in einem Park zu dösen. Nebenbei konnte sie sich so auch unbemerkt ansehen was ihre Schützlinge so trieben. In den Gläsern ihrer Sonnenbrille ließ sie einfach das ablaufen was ihre Luftgeister sahen. Es tat sich allerdings nichts besonders und so ließ sie es schließlich bleiben. Sollte es einen Notfall geben wäre sie so wieso sofort darüber informiert. 

Beim vor sich hin dösen fiel ihr dann aber doch noch etwas ein. Wo war die Garde des Prinzen? Sie waren doch sonst immer in seiner Nähe. Vielleicht erinnern sie sich ja auch nicht an ihr vergangenes Leben. So wäre es dann auch kein Wunder das er allein ist. Das mußte die Erklärung sein. Sie merkte wie sie langsam müde wurde und versuchte dennoch sich weiter an die Garde des Erdenprinzen zu erinnern, aber alles blieb verschwommen. Dann eben nicht. 

Ihr wurde kalt und zwar verdammt kalt. Als sie allmählich ihre Augen öffnete sah sie um sich herum nur noch Schwärze. Entnervt nahm sie die Sonnenbrille ab und blinzelte irritiert. Es ist schon dunkel?! Sie hatte den gesamten Nachmittag verschlafen?! Kaum zu fassen. Früher wäre ihr das nie passiert. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Ruhe. 

Sie rappelte sich auf . Langsam wurde es Zeit wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Außerdem bekam sie langsam Hunger. Kaum war sie aus dem Park raus fing es prompt an zu regnen. Wenigstens war es noch warm und daher ganz erfrischend. Trotzdem beeilte sie sich, da sie schließlich nicht ganz naß werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es dabei besser gewesen nicht dauernd Ausschau nach einem Taxi zu halten, den prompt lief sie gegen etwas hartes. Der Aufprall warf sie zu Boden und jetzt war sie wirklich vollkommen durchnässt. Ihr Blick striff suchend über die nähere Umgebung, aber weit und breit war nichts zu entdecken gegen das man hätte laufen können. Nur wieso lag sie dann auf dem Boden? Vor ihr begann etwas zu brummeln.

„Oh shit! Bitte entschuldigen sie vielmals! Ich habe sie nicht gesehen!" Es kam keine Reaktion. Gut, dann eben nicht. Leicht gefrustet stand sie auf. Die Klamotten konnte sie vorerst vergessen. Merkwürdig, warum lag der Typ denn immer noch auf dem Boden. 

„Hey, ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Da er sich immer noch nicht regte kniete sie sich schließlich entnervt neben ihn. 

„Hallo! Ich rede mit dir!" Immer noch nichts. So schlimm konnte der Sturz doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Zur Vorsicht sah sie lieber nach und drehte ihn um. Ihr schlug eine Alkoholfahne entgegen die ihresgleichen suchte. Aber das Gesicht das nun vor ihr lag kam ihr verdammt bekannt vor. Da war gar kein Zweifel mehr möglich. Das hier ist Jadeit! Eigentlich sollte der doch am Besten wissen wie viel er verträgt und das war nicht viel. Vorerst konnte man also davon absehen ihn wachbekommen zu wollen. Wenn er schlief, dann schlief er. Ihn einfach so liegen lassen konnte sie ihn allerdings auch nicht. 

„Na dann Kumpel komm mal mit ansonsten holst du dir noch eine Erkältung." Gott sei Dank musste sie ihn nicht tragen, denn im Gegensatz zu den Sailor Seishis verfügte sie über ihre vollen Kräfte. Ein klein wenig Konzentration und schon schwebte er in der Luft. Damit es dann doch nicht zu sehr auffiel stellte sie sich so unter ihn, das es aussah als würde er sich auf ihn stützen. 

„Fast so wie in alten Zeiten meinst du nicht?" Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Endlich tauchte dann auch mal ein Taxi auf und sie konnte ihn ohne größere Probleme auf den Rücksitz verfrachten. Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Das wäre geschafft.

„Hat wohl etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut." Er wies kurz hinter sich und sie nickte kaum merklich. Knapp nannte sie dem Fahrer ihre Adresse und sie fuhren los.

„Ähm. Miss ich mache besser die Heizung an sonst holen sie sich noch den Tod." 

„Danke." Eine Decke wäre ihr zwar lieber gewesen, aber sie wollte diesen freundlichen Mann nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Nach kaum zehn Minuten waren sie am Ziel und bezahlte den Fahrer. 

„Wenn sie möchten helfe ich ihnen ihren Freund ins Bett zu bringen." Sie lehnte höflich aber bestimmt ab. Kaum war das Taxi weg ließ sie Jadeit die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hochschweben. Dort angekommen lehnte sie ihn so gegen die Wand das er nicht umkippen konnte und kramte nach ihrem Schlüssel.

„Du änderst dich wohl nie, was?" Als sie endlich in der Wohnung waren bugsierte sie ihn erst einmal in einen Stuhl und ließ seine nassen Klamotten verschwinden. Sie landeten in der Waschküche auf dem Berg, der schon seit einer Woche lag und darauf wartete gewaschen zu werden. Nur gut, das er schläft, ansonsten hätte sie sich wieder sonst was anhören dürfen. Er schätzte es nicht wenn sie ihn einfach entkleidete. Schließlich erbarmte sie sich seiner und zog ihm doch noch einen Bademantel über bevor sie ihn ins Bett legte. 

Sie selbst zog es jedoch vor erst einmal ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Es war eine reine Wohltat und als sie endlich aus dem Bad kam hatte sie außer ihrer Unterwäsche und einem geöffneten Bademantel nichts weiter mehr an. Blieb die Frage wo sie eigentlich schlafen sollte, da Jadeit inzwischen fast das gesamte Bett für sich beanspruchte. 

„Na ja, irgendwie wird es schon gehen." Sanft schob sie ihn zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn. Dafür würde er ihr zwar am nächsten Morgen den Kopf abreißen, aber das war ihr egal. Endlich wieder seine Nähe spüren zu können machte sie unendlich glücklich. Es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lang bis sie einschlief. 

Langsam öffnete Jadeit seine Augen. Die Morgensonne blendete ihn und so sah er erst einmal in eine andere Richtung. Wo zum Henker war er? Das hier war nicht das Königreich des Dunkeln und schon gar nicht sein zu Hause. Dafür war es viel zu hell. Er setzte sich auf und sofort machten sich ein paar höllische Kopfschmerzen bemerkbar. Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Das sein Alkoholgenuss sich so sehr rächen würde hätte er nicht gedacht. 

Es war so wieso alles die Schuld dieser gottverdammten Sailor Gören. Hätten die nicht zum x-ten mal einen seiner Youmas aufgehalten, dann hätte Königin Beryll ihn nicht so zusammengefaltet und er hätte seinen Frust nicht ertränken müssen. Irgendwann würde er diese Gören einfach umbringen, aber zuerst musste er rausfinden wo er hier eigentlich war. 

Gestern Abend war er durch unzählige Kneipen gezogen und als er sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte...

Blackout! Dieser verfluchte Alkohol! Er stand auf und augenblicklich setzen die Kopfschmerzen wieder ein. Das nächste Mal würde er sich nicht wieder so betrinken, so viel stand fest. 

Verwundert stellte er fest, das er außer einem Bademantel nichts weiter mehr anhatte und von seinen Klamotten war weit und breit nichts zu entdecken. Was war gestern passiert?!

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett in dem er aufgewacht war. Wie war er dort hinkommen?

Zu seinem Erstaunen begann sich dort unter der Decke etwas zu bewegen. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel das er nicht so dumm gewesen war bevor er die Decke zurück zog. Der Schock saß. Da lag ein Mensch, besser gesagt eine junge Frau, die genau denselben Bademantel wie er trug und wahrscheinlich auch dasselbe darunter. Er war also wirklich so dumm gewesen. 

Wenigsten sah sie gut aus. Ein sanft geschwungener Mund mit rötlich angehauchten Lippen. Ein Meer von tiefblauen Haaren, die ihr Gesicht wie weiche Wellen umrahmten. Und das, was sich an Konturen unter dem Bademantel abzeichnete konnte sich auch sehen lassen. Sein Geschmack verließ ihn also auch betrunken nicht. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Was würde sie wohl tun wenn sie wüsste wer er wirklich war? Vielleicht sollte er es ihr erzählen und dann all ihre Energie stehlen...

Nein, er wollte ihr nichts tun. Das lohnte nicht. Interessiert beobachtete er wie sich die Morgensonne allmählich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und sie nach der Decke tastete, die er immer noch in der Hand hielt. 

Ihr wurde kalt und irgendetwas schien ihr penetrant ins Gesicht. Dabei war sie sich sicher, das es noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen war. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen tastete sie suchend über das Bett. Aber die Decke war breit und nicht zu entdecken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jadeit sich komplett darin eingewickelt. 

Mühsam öffnete sie schließlich ihre Augen und gähnte herzhaft. Es war wirklich noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen, aber sie hatte gestern schon so viel geschlafen, das es nicht schaden würde jetzt schon aufzustehen. Sorgsam rieb sie sich den letzten Rest Schlaf aus den Augen und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. 

Jadeit sollte ruhig erst einmal seinen Rausch ausschlafen, das würde ihr Gelegenheit geben sich ein Erklärung für all das einfallen zu lassen und vor allem würde sie erst einmal in Ruhe frühstücken können. Zielstrebig visierte sie die Küche an und drehte sich dann noch einmal um als sie bemerkte, das man sie beobachtete. Erstaunt stellte sie fest das er doch schon wach war und sein fragender Blick auf ihr ruhte.

Er traute seinen Augen immer noch nicht. Sie war so zielstrebig an ihm vorbei gegangen als würde von ihm nicht die geringste Gefahr ausgehen. Fühlte sie sich so sicher?

Ungläubig starrte er sie an. Ihre Haaren waren weitaus länger als er vermutet hatte. Sie berührten fast ihre Knöchel. Und ihre Augen waren wunderschön. Wobei er nicht sagen konnte ob sie nun blau oder grün waren. Die Farbe lag irgendwo dazwischen.

Es schien sie kaum zu kümmern das er hier war. Aber dieses Gesicht kam ihm so vertraut vor. Ihre Augen wirkten einen kurzen Moment erstaunt als sie ihn ansah, aber dann schmolz ihr Blick zu einem hinreißenden Lächeln und sie lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Wand. 

Ihm war als er hätte er etwas ähnliches schon einmal gesehen. Nur wann? Je länger er sie ansah desto mehr schien sie zu lächeln und dann merkte er auch warum. 

Er hielt immer noch das eine Ende der Bettdecke in der Hand und musste aussehen wie der letzte Trottel. Seufzend ließ er es fallen und sah sie entschuldigend an. 

In diesem Moment war es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei und sie begann herzlich zu lachen. Er hatte sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert.

„Oh man Jadeit! Zum wievielten Male machst du das jetzt wohl?" Sein perplexer Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Wie oft hatte sie diesen entschuldigenden Blick in der Vergangenheit schon gesehen? Und wie oft hatte sie darüber gelacht? Man konnte es schon fast nicht mehr zählen. Was hatten sie nicht alles zusammen angestellt. Vor allem Kunzit hatte sie deshalb mehr als nur einmal verflucht. 

Da ihr auffiel, das er immer noch an den Folgen seines Alkoholgenusses zu knabbern hatte rieß sie sich schließlich wieder zusammen.

„Wartet einen Moment. Ich kenne da ein Mittel das hundertprozentig gegen deinen Kater wirkt." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand sie in der Küche und er begriff nun endgültig nichts mehr. Woher kannte sie seinen Namen? Er konnte ihn ihr doch unmöglich verraten haben. Auf der Erde trug er doch stets einen anderen. Außerdem deutete ihr Verhalten darauf hin, das sie ihn schon verdammt lange kennen musste. Irgendwie konnte er sich auf die ganze Sache keinen rechten Reim machen, aber das sie ein Mittel gegen seinen Kater (was auch immer das sein mochte) hatte machte ihn schon neugierig, also folgte er ihr. 

Aus der Küche klang ihm ihr verhaltenes Lachen entgegen. Anscheinend amüsierte sie sich blendend. Was war bloß an seinen Kopfschmerzen so lustig?

Na ja, aber wenigstens würde er sie nach ein, zwei Dingen Fragen können bevor er wieder verschwand. Vor allem wo seine Klamotten abgeblieben waren interessierte ihn brennend. 

Gelassen ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah interessiert zu wie mit den verschiedensten Dosen hantierte während sie darauf wartet, dass das Wasser zu kochen begann. Was war gestern Abend bloß passiert?

„Du wolltest auf der Straße ein Nickerchen machen und das im strömenden Regen." Ohne sich umzudrehen hatte sie ihm geantwortet. Aber er hatte sein Frage doch nicht laut gestellt, wie konnte sie dann...

„Hier! Trink das! Es hilft gegen die Kopfschmerzen." Sie stellte ihm eine riesige Tasse mit dampfenden Inhalt vor die Nase. Alles andere davon konnte er allerdings nicht definieren. Sie selbst setzte sich ihm Gegenüber. In ihrer Tasse befand sich Tee, das erkannte er sofort.

„Jetzt trink schon! Solange du nicht wieder klar im Kopf bist können wir uns nicht unterhalten und das sollten wir dringend tun." Misstrauisch beäugte er die Tasse vor sich und entschloß sich dann es doch einmal zu probieren. Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum noch werden. Der erste Schluck beleerte ihn allerdings schnell eines besseren. Das Zeug schmeckte furchtbar. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er noch kein so übles Gesöff zu sich genommen. Wollte sie ihn etwa vergiften?!

„Natürlich nicht!" Entrüstet sah sie ihn an.

„Was denkst du von mir?! Nun mach schon und trink aus. Sonst wirkt es nicht, das solltest du eigentlich wissen." Er wußte es zwar nicht, aber tat trotzdem gehorsam was sie ihm sagte. Angewiderte setzte er die Tasse schließlich ab. Was für ein widerliches Zeug. Verblüffender Weise verschwanden seine Kopfschmerzen daraufhin aber recht schnell. Erstaunlich! Bevor er sie danach fragen konnte kam sie ihm zuvor.

„Du solltest dich wirklich endlich mal zusammenreißen! Diese Ausnüchterungen sind auf Dauer ganz schön nervig!" Sein Schweigen begann sie zu nerven. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.

„Richtig!" Sie hob leicht eine Augenbraue an als sie feststellte, das er ihre Gedanken anscheinend immer noch lesen konnte. Das hatte sich also nicht geändert.

„Sag mal Jadeit. An was kannst du dich eigentlich noch von damals erinnern?" Bevor sie ihm irgendetwas sagte sollte sie besser wissen was er noch wußte. Seufzend stand sie auf und ging hinaus auf den Balkon als er ihr keine Antwort gab. Er hatte es also vergessen. Er hatte alles vergessen. Resigniert lehnte sie sich an die Brüstung und ließ ihren Kopf sinken. Das es so weh tun würde hatte sie nicht gedacht. 

„Was hast du?" Sie bewegte sich nicht weiter als er sich ihr näherte. Erst als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte sah sie ihn wieder an. Ihn so nah zu spüren und zu wissen, das nichts mehr wie früher sein würde tat ihr mehr weh als sie bereit war zu zugeben. 

Der Schmerz in ihren Augen schnitt ihm tief ins Herz. Er wollte diesen klaren Augen nicht traurig sehen. Sie sollte wieder lächeln. Im selben Augenblick tauchte in seinem Inneren eine längst verloren geglaubte Erinnerung wieder auf und wie von selbst löste sich ein Name von seinen Lippen.

„Topas." Augenblicklich drückte sie sich fest an ihn. Erstaunt bemerkte er, das sie Tränen in ihren Augen hatte. Aus einem Impuls heraus schloß er seine Arme um ihren Rücken und beschloß sie nie wieder loszulassen. Langsam hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an. Sie erkannte ihn. Sie wußte wer er war und sie hatte keinerlei Angst vor ihm. Eigentlich sollte er sie spätestens jetzt töten, aber das Einzige was er tat war sie noch enger an sich zu ziehen und sie zu küssen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich so befreit wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Die gesamte Zeit die er im Königreich des Dunkeln verbracht hatte kam ihm wie ein böser Traum vor.

_To be contiued…_

Defuncion@gmx.de


	4. Old friends, new friends

03-10-18

****

Moon Shadows

__

Old friends, new friends

Es war ein Fehler. Von Anfang an war es nichts weiter als ein einziger dummer Fehler gewesen. Das Problem war nur je länger er darüber nachgrübelte desto sicherer wußte Zoisit, das er sich selber in diesen Schlamassel hinein bugsiert hatte. Wie war er überhaupt auf diese schwachsinnige Idee gekommen mit seinem älteren Bruder zu wetten? Und dann ausgerechnet um einen solchen Schwachsinn wer von ihnen zuerst die neusten Pferde ihres Vaters gezähmt hätte? Es war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen das er nicht gewinnen konnte. Immerhin war er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, dessen einziges Hobby Sport, Sport, Sport und nochmals Sport war, eher zierlich gebaut. Die meisten Menschen denen er begegnete hielten ihn auf den ersten Blick für eine Frau, was wahrscheinlich neben seiner zierlichen Gestalt auch an den langen goldblonden Haaren lag, die er meistens in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Wäre nicht seine Mutter gewesen, die nichts schöner fand als sein langes Haar zu bürsten hätte er sie sich schon lange abgeschnitten, aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig seiner Mutter diese kleine Freude zu nehmen. Immerhin hatte sie dank der im ganzen Land bekannten Pferdezucht nie die Zeit sich ihre Haare selbst wachsen zu lassen. Für den Umgang mit Pferden waren sie einfach unpraktisch und Zoisit hatte mehr als einmal erfahren müssen warum. Zuletzt als Donnerengel, der beste Zuchthengst des gesamten Gestüts einen Narren an ihm gefressen hatte und das konnte man wörtlich nehmen. Donnerengel tat mit Vorliebe nichts anderes als seine Haare abzuknabbern und da Zoisit der Einzige neben seiner Mutter war, der diesen Hengst ohne Probleme reiten konnte focht er jeden Tag einen neuen Kampf um sein Haar aus, wenn er Donnerengel sattelte. 

"Der Nächste bitte!" Erschrocken zuckte Zoisit zusammen als er feststellte, das sich vor ihm nur noch knapp drei andere Rekruten befanden. Nicht mehr lang und es würde für ihn kein zurück mehr geben. Doch sein Stolz verbot es ihm sich jetzt aus der Reihe zu entfernen. Immerhin hatte er mit seinem Bruder auf Ehrenwort gewettet, das der Verlierer sich freiwillig zu den Erdstreitkräften melden würde. Das Problem war nur, das Zoisit nicht im daran gedacht hatte, das er verlieren könnte. Er hatte lediglich seine Chance gesehen seinen älteren Bruder für knapp ein Jahr loszuwerden. Was nicht zu letzt an dem kleinen Streit lag, den sie kaum einen Tag vor dieser dämlichen Wette gehabt hatten. Wie immer hatte ihn sein Bruder damit aufgezogen, das er mehr einem Mädchen als einem heranwachsenden Mann ähnelte. Zoisit hatte es daraufhin vorgezogen sich wortlos umzudrehen und seinen Bruder einfach stehen zu lassen, da er genau wußte, das es nichts bringen würde diesem zu widersprechen. Man müßte blind sein, wenn man diese offensichtliche Tatsache nicht bemerken würde. Trotzdem verletzte es Zoisit immer wieder aufs neue wenn jemand (ganz besonders sein älterer Bruder) darauf herum ritt. Sein Bruder hatte sich an jenem Tag leider als äußerst hartnäckig erwiesen und hatte es nach und nach geschafft Zoisits Geduld weit über ihre Massen zu strapazieren und dann war die Sache irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Mit dem Ergebnis, das nun er Zoisit keine fünf Minuten mehr von einem Jahr Militärakademie entfernt war. 

Seine Mutter hatte die Nachricht relativ gefaßt aufgenommen und ihn lediglich gebeten sich nicht seine wundervollen Haare abschneiden zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er bei Weitem nicht dieses schwarze Gestrüpp, das sich Haar schimpfte auf dem Kopf wie sein Bruder. Dieser hatte mit einem Lächeln daneben gestanden und ihm auch noch zu dieser mutigen Entscheidung gratuliert während sein Vater ihm mit stolz geschwellter Brust sein damaliges Magie-Handbuch überreichte. Er würde zwar bald sein eigenes erhalten, aber schaden könnte es ja für den Anfang nicht. Immer noch vollkommen überrumpelt von der Geschwindigkeit mit der er sich plötzlich am Sammelplatz für die Militärkutschen befand verabschiedete sich Zoisit von seinen Geschwistern und seinen Eltern und stieg mit mulmigen Gefühl in die schwarze Kutsche ein. Zu seinem Glück hatte man ihn überredet so früh wie möglich aufzubrechen und so war die Kutsche halbleer und die meisten der anderen Mitreisenden schliefen. Zoisit glaubte ohnehin zu wissen, das nicht einer von ihnen daran dachte, das er sich ebenfalls bei den Streitkräften melden würde. Vielmehr würden sie ihn für eines der Mädchen halten, die ihre Chance nutzen mit der Militärkutsche ihren Liebsten in seinem Ausbildungslager zu besuchen. 

"Der Nächste bitte!" Die ärgerliche Stimme riß Zoisit aus seinen Gedanken. Anscheinend hatte man ihn bereits mehr als einmal aufgefordert vorzutreten. Seufzend trat einen Schritt vor. Das fing ja gut an. 

"Name?" Gehorsam nannte Zoisit seinen vollständigen Namen und die Einheit in man ihn bereits im Vorfeld eingeteilt hatte. Danach mußte er noch eine Reihe von Fragen über seinen Gesundheitszustand und den bisherigen Umgang mit Magie beantworten. 

"Gut, dann also in das Regiment 89-6." Ein letzter prüfender Blick des Sekretärs, der deutlich genug dessen Zweifel an Zoisits Eignung zum Soldaten zeigten und schon fand er sich im Inneren des Ausbildungscamps wieder. Dort wurde er direkt von einem übereifrigen Beamten in Empfang genommen, der ihn zwischen Dutzenden von Anweisungen einen riesigen Stapel Bücher in die Hand drückte. Zusammen mit seinem ohnehin nicht gerade leichtem Gepäck ein ganz schöner Balanceakt, der gehörig ins Wanken geriet als man ihm dann auch noch seine Uniform überreichte. 

"Mal sehen unterbringen müssen wir dich ja auch noch." Am Liebsten hätte Zoisit den Mann angeschrien, damit dieser sich endlich einmal beeilte. Ihm fielen langsam aber sicher die Arme ab. 

"Ah, hier ist es. Zelt Nummer 25. Das wird deine Unterkunft für die nächsten Monate sein. Na dann, willkommen in der Armee!" Ein kleiner Schubs in den Rücken hätte Zoisit fast den letzten Rest seines mühsam erhaltenen Gleichgewichts gekostet. Es gelang ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig die Stapel vom Rutschen abzuhalten und wie durch ein mittleres Wunder schaffte er es sogar mit dem Stapel durch den kleinen Zelteingang. Das Problem war nur wie stellte er das Zeug jetzt ab ohne das dabei die Hälfte zu Boden fiel?

"DAS ist jawohl nicht dein Ernst! Ihr laßt eure Soldaten während der ersten Ausbildungsmonate allen Ernstes in einem Zelt schlafen?!" Die Stimme vor dem Zelt klang wenig begeistert bei dieser Vorstellung. 

"Tut mir leid es ist leider nun mal so. Ich wünsche euch noch einen erholsamen Tag, Madame." Zoisit hörte noch einen mühsam unterdrückten Fluch bevor sich die Zeltvorhänge mit viel Schwung öffneten. 

"Madame! Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl wagt es wirklich mich mit Madame anzureden. Als wenn ich nicht schon genug gestraft wäre. Sechs Monate in einem Zelt! Womit habe ich das nur verdient? Und was grinst mich dieser Kerl eigentlich so dämlich an? Hatte der was falsches zum Frühstück? Nanu wer bist du denn?" Die Triade endete ebenso plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte. 

"Warte ich helfe dir mal eben." Das Gewicht auf Zoisits Armen reduzierte sich plötzlich um die Hälfte und auch sein Blickfeld kam endlich wieder zum Vorschein. Erleichtert stellte er auch die letzten seiner Sachen auf den Boden. 

"Meine Güte hast du aber viel Gepäck. Warst du der Ansicht du würdest hier verhungern?" Augenblicklich schoß die Röte in Zoisits Wangen. Seine Mutter hatte es wirklich etwas übertrieben mit ihren Essenspaketen. Allein die Hälfte seines Seesacks war mit selbstgemachten Keksen und Schokolade gefüllt, damit er nicht allzu viel Heimweh bekam. 

"Dagegen sieht mein Gepäck ja richtig ärmlich aus." Zoisit folgte der ausgestreckten Hand, die auf einen Seesack wies, der reiflich verloren auf der gegenüberliegenden Matratze lag. 

"Meinst du? Ich finde es eher beeindruckend. Du sparst dir viel Arbeit." 

"Danke! Ich bin Topas." Lächelnd ergriff Zoisit die Hand, die ihm entgegengestreckt wurde und hatte endlich Zeit sich seinen Zeltpartner genauer anzusehen. Er hatte wellige, knapp schulterlange, blaue Haare; blaue vergnügt funkelnde Augen und ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das wahrscheinlich jede Frau um den Verstand brachte. Außerdem wirkte er weitaus trainierter als Zoisit. Anderseits könnte man ihn unter den richtigen Lichtverhältnissen durchaus ebenfalls für eine Frau halten. Irgendwie erleichterte Zoisit diese Tatsache. Somit war er wenigstens nicht ganz allein unter lauter Sportskanonen. 

"Angenehm, Zoisit." 

"Wie der Edelstein?" 

"Ja." 

"Klasse! Ich glaube wir werden uns prima verstehen. Einige meiner besten Freunde heißen auch wie Edelsteine." Zoisit glaubte zwar nicht so recht daran das man nur aufgrund einer Namensähnlichkeit von jetzt auf gleich mit jemanden Freundschaft schließen konnte, aber er fand seinen Leidensgenossen durchaus sympathisch. Gemeinsam machten sie sich daran ihr Zelt in einen halbwegs bewohnbaren Zustand zu versetzen wobei sie immer wieder feststellten, das sie sich in einigen Dingen verdammt ähnlich waren. Am frühen Abend waren sie endlich fertig mit dem Ein- und Aufräumen und lagen jeder für sich auf einer Matratze. 

"Meinst du der erste Tag wird hart?" Zoisit war immer noch nicht überzeugt davon, das er den sportlichen Anforderungen gewachsen war. Er sah sich schon am Ende des nächsten Tages auf der Krankenstation.

"Ich glaube nicht. Das Training kommt erst nach der ersten Woche so richtig in Gang. Aber hast du hier schon mal einen Blick reingeworfen?" Topas schwenkte sein Exemplar der Magie-Lehre hin und her. 

"Ja, mein Vater hat mir seins überlassen. Mit ein paar kleinen Zaubern hat es schon ganz gut geklappt. Weißt du Magie ist so ein Hobby von mir." Zoisit konnte nicht verhindern, das bei der Erinnerung an seine kleinen Erfolge, die er mit diversen Bannsprüchen und Heilzaubern zu Hause schon gewirkt hatte seine Wangen einen leichten Rotton annahmen. 

"Hobby? Du machst das als Hobby?!" Begeistert drehte sich Topas auf seiner Matratze in eine Lage aus dem er sein Gegenüber besser sehen konnte. 

"Los komm, erzähl wie ist das mit Magie zu arbeiten?" Ohne es zu wollen schlich sich während seiner Erzählung so etwas wie stolz in Zoisits Stimme. Im Sport war er zwar klar im Nachteil, aber dafür war sein magisches Talent bei weitem das Beste was in seiner Familie in den letzten Jahren vorgekommen war. Lediglich seine Großmutter konnte das Limit seiner Fähigkeiten erreichen, aber sie meinte, wenn er erst einmal richtig ausgebildet worden war, dann würde es ihr wahrscheinlich schwer fallen mit ihm mitzuhalten. 

"Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon ich wäre der Einzige, der sich hier ernsthaft für Magie interessiert." 

"Bitte?" 

"Ach komm. Hast du dir den Rest von diesem Haufen nicht angesehen? Die Meisten von ihnen sind doch nur hier um ihren Dienst an der Front zu verrichten. Wenn sich unter ihnen zehn magische Talente finden lassen, dann ist das schon viel." Zoisit war schwer beeindruckt mit welcher scharfen Auffassungsgabe Topas sich bereits solche Dinge eingeprägt hatte. Dabei kann er nicht sonderlich viel mehr von dem Gelände gesehen haben als Zoisit. Wann hatte er sich nur dieses Bild verschafft?

"Das heißt sofern sich das mit diesem Ding hier feststellen läßt. Jemand, der richtig Magiebegabt ist lacht sich spätestens wenn er die Grundlagen beherrscht nach der Hälfte kaputt." 

"Woher willst du das wissen? Kennst du denn so jemanden?" Topas biß sich fluchend auf die Zunge. Fast hätte er vergessen, das er seine eigenen Fähigkeiten ja erstmal nicht mehr nutzen durfte. Nur noch deinem Stand entsprechend, das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Und momentan hatte er den Stand eines Grünschnabels, der gerade mal den simpelsten Angriffs- und Abwehrbann beherrschte. Er konnte wohl kaum seinem Zimmergenossen (er weigerte sich schlicht die Tatsache mit dem Zelt zu akzeptieren) beweisen, das er sehr wohl wußte von was er sprach. 

"Ja. Ein Freund von mir ist so ein Talent." In Gedanken fügte er gleichzeitig eine Entschuldigung in Richtung Kunzit hinterher, damit dieser ihm die kleine Notlüge verzieh.

"Ehrlich? Meinst du ich könnte mich eventuell mal mit ihm treffen?" Klar, sobald Kunzit mir den Kopf abgerissen hat. 

"Sicher, aber ich schätze dafür müssen wir wohl oder übel warten bis sie uns das erste Mal Freigang gewähren." Tut mir leid Kunzit, aber im Moment bist du hier meine letzte Rettung. 

"Das macht nichts. Es war schon immer mein Traum mich mit jemanden zu unterhalten dessen Talent schon voll entwickelt ist." Na dann Prost Mahlzeit. Topas wußte genau, was Kunzit für diesen kleinen Gefallen von ihm verlangen würde und das sorgte bei ihm nicht gerade für Begeisterung. Überhaupt war er ja auch nur dank der großartigen Arbeit von Endimion und seinen Generälen in einem Ausbildungslager der Erdstreitkräfte gelandet. Wahrscheinlich war das sogar besser als gar nichts, aber sie hätten ihn zumindest vorher fragen können was er von dieser Idee hielt und ihn nicht einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Noch dazu wenn einer der Kommandeure des Lagers Kunzit hieß. Es würde bestimmt nicht allzu lange dauern bis sie gegeneinander rasselten. Warum mußte er auch unbedingt mit diesem Idioten wetten? 

"Topas, warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Inzwischen war Zoisit neugierig genug um seinen Gegenüber ein paar Fragen zu stellen. 

"Liebenswerte Freunde. Und du?" 

"Ähnlich. Mein älterer Bruder hat mich reingelegt." 

"Wette?"

"Yup."

"Willkommen im Club." Für zwei Sekunden sahen sie sich an und brachen dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Anscheinend hatte man sie beide gehörig reingelegt. Leider war die allgemeine Heiterkeit nur von kurzer Dauer, da schon bald darauf der Befehl zur Nachtruhe über das Lager wehte. Beide wußten das es besser war nicht schon am ersten Tag dadurch aufzufallen, das man diesen Befehl ignorierte. Also löschten sie gehorsam das Licht und rollten sich unter ihren Decken zusammen. 

"Gute Nacht." Von Topas kam nur noch ein undeutliches Murmeln als Antwort. Anscheinend war er jemand, der unheimlich schnell einschlief. Eigentlich schade, denn Zoisit hätte sich sehr gerne noch ein Weilchen länger mit ihm unterhalten. Aber morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag. 

__

to be continued…

Defuncion@gmx.de

Sorry! Es hat mal wieder ewig gedauert bis ich diese Story weiterschreiben konnte. Hoffentlich seit ihr mir nicht allzu böse, das ihr solange warten mußtet. (Love of an angel frißt doch mehr Zeit als erwartet) 

Ähm, Moon Shadows ist übrigens die einzige Fanfiction, die ich nicht in chronologischer Reihenfolge schreibe sondern einfach quer Beet. Sicher, die einzelnen Kapiteln kann man in eine Reihenfolge bringen, aber es kann immer wieder mal sein, das plötzlich doch noch mal ein Kapitel kommt, das eigentlich irgendwo anders dazwischen gehört. Das ist irgendwie meine Art der Entspannung beim Schreiben. ^. ^ 

Sorry for that. 


	5. Icecream black and white

03-12-08

Moon Shadows 

_Icecream black and white_

Eigentlich war der Tag bis vor kurzem noch vollkommen in Ordnung. Es war angenehm warm und sonnig, so daß man sich kurzerhand dazu entschlossen hatte das ohnehin schon lang überfällige Mittagessen in den Park zu verlegen. Eigentlich gar keine schlechte Idee, aber irgendjemand hätte ja vielleicht mal auf die Idee kommen können zur Sicherheit doch noch einmal den Wetterbericht zu überprüfen. Nun ja, daran hatte letztendlich natürlich niemand gedacht und so wurden sie mitten im Picknick von einem Regenschauer überrascht. Patschnaß kamen sie wieder zu Hause an und schon ging der Kampf um die Badezimmer los. Dabei verfügte das Haus über vier davon. Man sollte eigentlich davon ausgehen, daß diese für fünf Leute reichen würden. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Wie immer wurde sich darum gestritten wer von ihnen das größte Bad in Anspruch nehmen durfte und wer sich mit den kleineren begnügen mußte. Doch nichts davon war der eigentliche Grund für Nephrits schlechte Laune.

Von den Anderen hatte es zwar niemand bemerkt, aber der Bordeauxhaarige Mann war schon seit Tagen in sich gekehrt und wich jedem Pärchen um sich herum so gut es ging aus. Momentan saß er gerade vor einem riesigen Fenster und beobachtete mit wachsendem Interesse die Regentropfen, die an der Scheibe entlang liefen. Am Liebsten hätte er sich ja in sein Zimmer verkrochen, aber da sie heute noch einen Einsatz besprechen mußten wäre das wohl etwas zu auffällig gewesen. Es hatte schon gereicht, daß er jedesmal wenn in seiner Nähe ein roter Haarschopf aufgetauchte unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Es war schon solange her und trotzdem schmerzte es immer noch. Wesentlich schlimmer als er bereit war zu zugeben.

Sie war so plötzlich wie ein Sonnenstrahl in seinem Leben aufgetaucht und auch heute war sie ohne ihn und seine Freunde zu entdecken durch den Park spaziert. Ihr warmes Lächeln hatte ihn sofort wieder in seinen Bann gezogen und er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden bis...

Ja, bis sie freudestrahlend ihrem Freund in die Arme gefallen war und die beiden händchenhaltend verschwanden. Was wollte sie überhaupt von diesem Kerl? Dieser Typ paßte doch gar nicht zu ihr. Wenn er wenigstens halbwegs gut aussehen würde, dann hätte er es vielleicht sogar verstanden, aber dieser Typ trug eine dicke Brille und war gut einen Kopf kleiner als seine Freundin. Na ja, und so ganz nebenbei war er eine wandelnde Katastrophe. Es reichte ja noch nicht, daß sie einen neuen Freund hatte, aber mußte es ausgerechnet dieser Hanswurst sein! Sicher sie hielt ihn für tot, aber er hatte ihr einen wesentlich besseren Geschmack zu getraut. Was fand sie nur an diesem Kerl? Ärgerlich blies Nephrit sich eine lästige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Was machst du hier so ganz allein?" Der Blick mit dem er den blonden, jungen Mann segnete reichte aus um diesen ein Stückchen in Richtung Tür zurück weichen zu lassen. Nephrit war nicht in der Stimmung auch nur einen seiner Freunde jetzt in seiner Nähe zu ertragen. Das Timing also mehr als schlecht.

"Zoisit, kommst du?" Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die durch den Flur hallte klang leicht ungeduldig. Statt zu antworten stürmte der junge Mann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum und überließ Nephrit wieder seinen Gedanken. Wenigstens für die nächsten fünf Minuten bis ihn bereits der nächste Störenfried entdeckte. Oder wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile regungslos in der Ecke gestanden und darauf gewartet, daß er sie endlich bemerkte. So sicher konnte man sich bei ihr leider nie sein.

Als sie seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte kam sie leise, fast vollkommen geräuschlos auf ihn zu. Das lange, blaue Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern und hinterließ hier und da vereinzelte Wassertropfen auf ihrer Kleidung und dem dunklem Teppich. Verständnisvoll lächelnd ließ sie sich ihm gegenüber auf einer in der Wand eingelassenen Bank nieder.

"Worüber grübelst du eigentlich nach?" Diese einfache Frage von ihren Lippen löste in seinem Inneren eine ganze Welle von Emotionen aus, die Nephrit einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie merkte wie er mit sich kämpfte und sah an ihm vorbei in den Regen hinaus. Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte er sich wieder soweit gefangen, daß er ihr antworten konnte.

"Es ist nichts." Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit unergründlichen Augen an. Das Meergrün darin blitzte im Dämmerlicht geheimnisvoll auf.

"Wirklich?" Er wußte, daß es keinen Zweck haben würde ihr etwas vorzumachen, dafür kannte sie ihn einfach viel zu gut und zu lange. Trotzdem hoffte er nach wie vor, daß sie dieses Thema nicht weiter verfolgen würde. Doch er wußte bereits, daß es dafür zu spät war. Sie hatte es zwar nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber in ihrem Blick konnte er es deutlich lesen.

Wem willst du etwas vormachen? 

Ihr Schweigen war lediglich ein Zeichen dafür, daß es respektierte, wenn er versuchte mit seinen Problemen allein fertig zu werden. Nur schien es ihr inzwischen viel zu lange zu dauern. Seit Monaten schlich er um dieses Thema herum wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei und bisher hatte es keiner der Anderen gewagt ihn auf das, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte anzusprechen. Ihre Anwesenheit machte jedoch deutlich, das es damit nun vorbei. Sie würde solange warten bis er bereit war sich diesem einen Problem endlich zu stellen. Und besser als jeder der Anderen wußte sie wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung fiel. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick wieder auf das von Regentropfen übersäte Fenster und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal ob seine Entscheidung nicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war.

"Weißt du Nephrit, daß Schöne an manchen Entscheidungen ist, daß man sie ändern kann, wenn man es wirklich will." Es wunderte ihn nicht mehr, daß sie ab und zu scheinbar in der Lage war seine Gedanken zu erraten und darauf zu antworten. Aber hatte sie recht?

Als sie zurück kehrten hatte er sich geschworen ein vollkommen neues Leben zu beginnen und alles und jedem aus dem Weg zu gehen was seine Vergangenheit betraf. Dazu gehörte auch seine große Liebe, die ihn unter gar keinen Umständen wiedersehen durfte. Allein bei diesem Gedanken, daß er nie wieder dieses sanfte Gesicht mit dem zärtlichen Lächeln, das einzig und allein für ihn bestimmt zu sein schien, sehen durfte verkrampfte sich sein Herz. Doch es war besser so. Würde er sie wiedersehen, dann würde sie das nur noch mehr verletzen und vor allem würde er damit ihr momentanes Glück zerstören. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, was er ihr überhaupt sagen sollte, wenn sie vor ihm stand. Sicher, er wollte sie wiedersehen. Nichts lieber als das. Aber hatte er das Recht ihr Glück zu zerstören? Was wenn er sie wieder verlassen mußte? Würde sie es noch einmal verkraften? Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn alles so blieb wie es jetzt war.

"Die Menschen haben ein sehr schönes Sprichwort. Vielleicht kennst du es sogar." Er zuckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als sein Gegenüber ihn leise ansprach.

"Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt." Er sah in ihre meergrünen Augen, die scheinbar auf alles eine Antwort wußten und dennoch verstand er sie so gut wie nie. Lächelnd stand sie auf und ging auf die sich langsam öffnende Tür zu.

"Es bedeutet man muß etwas riskieren um etwas zu gewinnen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum. Sie hatte recht, das wußte er. Sie selbst hatte es bewiesen. Sie hatte alles riskiert und ihnen somit ein vollkommen Neues Leben ermöglicht. Doch konnte er das ebenfalls? Alles, was er hatte wegwerfen nur um das Risiko einzugehen vielleicht doch enttäuscht zu werden? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch wie ihr Geliebter einen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie zärtlich küßte. Die Tür fiel langsam über diesem Bild unendlicher Liebe ins Schloß.

Er grübelte noch eine Weile über jedes für und wieder seiner Entscheidung nach und was passieren würde, wenn er diese änderte. Erst als er zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war, das ihn zufriedenstellte verließ er den Raum und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden. Waren sie nicht der beste Beweis dafür, daß sich ein Risiko lohnt?

Ungefähr eine Woche später stand er erneut in jenem Park und wartete. Topas hatte ihm augenzwinkernd freigeben (was bei ihr eigentlich mehr als nur selten vorkam) und gemeint er solle ruhig vorher noch einen ganz bestimmten Blumenladen aufsuchen. Dank dieses Ratschlags befand sich in seinem Arm nun Strauß cremefarbener Callas.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte er in dem Blumenladen noch nicht einmal seinen Wunsch äußern müssen. Der rothaarige Verkäufer hatte ihn lediglich kurz angesehen und ihn dann gebeten sich einen kleinen Moment zu gedulden. Es verblüffte Nephrit zwar etwas, aber er hielt sich an die Anweisung. Hatte er doch den dumpfen Verdacht, das einer seiner Freunde hinter dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des jungen Mannes steckte.

Der Rotschopf war relativ schnell wieder aus dem Gewächshaus aufgetaucht und hatte ihm einen riesigen Blumenstrauß zusammen mit einer kleinen Karte in die Hand gedrückt. Nephrit hatte gewartet bis er wieder in seinem Auto saß bevor er die Karte las. Seine vier Freunde wünschten ihm viel Glück bei seinem Vorhaben. Deshalb hatte er den Blumenstrauß wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht erst bezahlen müssen. Im ersten Moment wußte er nicht ob er ihnen böse sein oder sich freuen sollte. Aber dann entschied er sich für letzteres.

Doch all seine Versuche sich mit diversen Gedankenspielchen abzulenken klappten vorn und hinten nicht. Nephrit ertappte sich dabei wie zum x-ten Mal auf die Uhr sah und nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Trotz aller Vorbereitung kam er sich wie ein kleiner Schuljunge bei seinem ersten Date vor und nicht wie der Mann, der er eigentlich war. Hoffentlich kam sie überhaupt. Topas hatte ihm zwar versichert, daß er sich in diesem Punkt keine Sorgen machen müßte, aber er war trotzdem nervös.

Wer wußte schon wie sie auf seinen Anblick reagieren würde? Wenn er an ihre letzte Begegnung dachte begann sein Magen zu kribbeln. Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen und er hatte sein Versprechen mit ihr einen Schokoladeneisbecher essen zu gehen nicht mehr einlösen können. Wenn man es genau betrachtete war das wahrscheinlich das, was er am Meisten bereute. Er hatte gelernt, daß man seine Versprechen hielt, egal was einem auch immer dazwischen kommen mochte.

Nun ja, er war gestorben, das war bestimmt mehr als jede normale Störung. Aber Dank Topas Hilfe und ihrem selbstlosen Einsatz lebten er und seine Freunde. Bis heute hatte sie ihnen nicht verraten wie genau sie ihren sicheren Tod verhindert hatte, aber das war nicht weiter wichtig. Sie und Jadeit hatten ihnen ein neues Leben ermöglicht und keiner von ihnen hatte diesen Schritt bisher bereut.

So manches Mal hatte sich Nephrit bereits ein klein wenig von dem Mut, den Jadeit und Topas besaßen gewünscht. Die Beiden hatten trotz einer absolut aussichtslosen Situation nicht aufgeben zu kämpfen. Ohne diese Beiden wäre nicht einer von ihnen noch am Leben. Es war gewagt und sehr gefährlich gewesen was sie getan hatten. Und nur ein kleiner Fehler hätte ihre Existenz ebenfalls für immer zerstört. Aber sie hatten es geschafft. Mit einem unglaublichen Willen und einem unfaßbaren Energiepotential hatten die Beiden sie schließlich aus der düsteren Umarmung des Todes befreit und ins Leben zurück geholt.

Wenn es diesen Beiden gelang ihn von den Toten zurück zu holen, dann sollte er es doch wohl auch schaffen diese Verabredung hinter sich zu bringen. Entschlossen reckte Nephrit sein Kinn ein Stück nach vorn und straffte die Schultern. Er würde sie zurück erobern. Koste es was es wolle.

Vollkommen in Gedanken versunken hatte er die zierliche Gestalt, die ihn bereits seit seiner Ankunft im Park beobachtete immer nicht bemerkt. Und das war auch gut sie, denn das zierliche, rothaarige Mädchen verbarg sich nicht ohne Grund hinter einem Baum. Wie Nephrit kämpfte auch sie mit sich selbst.

Der Anruf, der sie über einer Woche erreicht hatte sie vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Eine fremde Stimme hatte ihr etwas erzählt, von dem sie niemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Erst schenkte sie dem Anrufer keinen Glauben, aber er wußte Dinge, die einfach nicht gelogen sein konnten. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch einem Treffen zugestimmt und war überrascht gewesen einem Mann mit tiefbrauner Haut und weißen Haaren zu begegnen. Seine Erscheinung war dermaßen auffällig, das seine Worte Sie werden mich sofort erkennen beinahe lachhaft waren.

Sie hatte ihn in einem kleinen Cafe getroffen und sich in Ruhe alles angehört was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Abwechselnd hatte sie kurz davor gestanden in Tränen auszubrechen oder das Cafe einfach zu verlassen. Doch seine sanfte, dunkle Stimme schien sie an ihren Stuhl zu fesseln. Als er schließlich aus dem Fenster wies um seine Worte zu bestätigen hatte sie geglaubt ihr Herz würde stehenbleiben. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein Mann, dessen Anblick sie in ihrem gesamten Leben wohl niemals vergessen hätte. Der Wind spielte leicht mit seinem bordeauxfarbenen Haar während er in eine angeregte Diskussion mit einer blauhaarigen Schönheit verwickelt war.

Er würde sie sehr gerne wiedersehen, aber das hängt von ihnen ab. Es respektiert, das sie einen Freund haben und möchte nicht, das sie seinetwegen ihr Leben zerstören. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr länger zurück halten können. Ihr Leben zerstören? Wie könnte er das? Ihr Leben war in dem Moment in Scherben zerfallen, als er in ihren Armen gestorben war. Warum sollte seine Rückkehr ihr Leben zerstören?

Ich möchte ihn sehen. Ihr Gesprächspartner hatte sie sanft angelächelt.

Sie sehen ihn bereits. Aber ich bitte sie, überlegen sie es sich gut ob sie ihn wirklich treffen wollen. Er hat sich bisher aus ihrem Leben ferngehalten, weil er ihnen nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügen wollte. Er reichte ihr ein leicht parfümiertes Taschentuch.

Es ist ihm sehr schwer gefallen diese Entscheidung zu treffen, doch er leidet darunter. Aus diesem Grund hielt ich es für ratsam sie ebenfalls in diese Entscheidung mit einzubeziehen. In meinen Augen haben sie dasselbe Recht wie er zu entscheiden ob sie ihn treffen wollen oder nicht. Ihre Kehle hatte sich bei seinen Worten immer weiter zugeschnürt.

Wenn sie sich entschieden haben lassen sie es mich wissen. Er schob ihr eine Visitenkarte entgegen und erhob sich.

Danke. Zitternd schob sie ihre Finger über die dünne Karte und bemühte sich ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen.

Aber ich denke nicht, das ich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchen werde. Erneut lächelte er sie an. Ein Lächeln, bei dem eine der Kellnerinnen beinahe ihr Tablett fallen gelassen hätte.

Ich glaube doch. Aber wie ich bereits sagte, es ist ihre Entscheidung. Gelassen setzte er eine Sonnenbrille auf, die seine kobaltblauen Augen verbarg und verließ das Cafe. Sie sah zu, wie die Straßenseite wechselte und von seinen Freunden begrüßt wurde. Überrascht stellte sie fest, daß die blauhaarige Frau leicht zu winkte bevor sie sich mit den Anderen zum Gehen wandte. Für einen kleinen Moment war es ihr sogar gelungen sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Er hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert. Er war immer noch der Mann in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Masato Sanjouin…

Es hatte nicht einmal zwei Tage gedauert bis sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie wußte, daß sie einem Menschen damit das Herz brechen würde, aber sie konnte nicht anders handeln. Er war die Liebe ihres Lebens. Ohne ihn konnte und wollte sie nicht glücklich werden.

Sie hatte die Nummer noch nicht ganz eingeben als aus dem Telefonhörer bereits die dunkle Stimme aus dem Cafe erklang.

Sie haben sich also entschieden? 

Ja, ich möchte ihn treffen. Ein leichtes Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Gut, wir werden ein Treffen vorbereiten. In einer Woche im Park ihrer letzten Begegnung kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Das Gespräch war beendet. Sie hatte keine Chance gehabt auch nur eine einzige Frage zustellen. Und als sie die Nummer erneut wählte wurde ihr freundlich mitgeteilt, das diese Rufnummer nicht vergeben sei.

Das war die längste Woche ihres Lebens gewesen, doch nun war es endlich soweit. Sie war vor lauter Nervosität viel zu früh im Park gewesen, doch das störte sie nicht. Gedankenverloren war sie noch einmal all die Plätze entlang geschlendert an denen sie sich begegnet waren. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten längst nicht mehr so sehr wie zu Anfang. Doch es fiel ihr schwer überhaupt an ihn zu denken. Was mochte ihn nur dazu bewogen haben seine Rückkehr vor ihr geheimzuhalten?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, daß es bald soweit sein würde. Mit immer stärker werdendem Herzklopfen machte sie sich auf den Weg an die Stelle die sie schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr besucht hatte. An diesem Ort war er gestorben. Sie hatten gemeinsam unter diesem Baum gesessen und er hatte sie mit seinem Leben beschützt.

Zitternd zog sie einen gelben Stoffetzen aus ihrer Handtasche und drückte ihn in ihrer Hand zusammen. Das war das einzige, was ihr von ihm geblieben war. Mit diesem kleinen Stückchen Stoff hatte sie seine Wunden verbunden. Das war kurz vor dem tödlichen Angriff auf ihn gewesen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr von dieser Attacke erholt und sein Körper hatte sich in unendlich viele Lichtpunkte aufgelöst. Es hatte noch nicht mal ein Grab geben an dem sie um ihn hätte trauern können.

Sein Tod hatte eine nicht mehr zu füllende Leere in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen. Deshalb war sie auch so dankbar gewesen, das ihre Freunde sich um sie gekümmert hatten. Auch, wenn sie das anfangs gar nicht so gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie diese Zeit sie auch gar nicht überstanden. Deshalb hatte es auch so wehgetan als sie einem von ihnen das Herz brechen mußte. Aber sie hatte gelernt, daß es besser war, wenn man ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Auch, wenn man dabei andere verletzte, man mußte zu seinen Gefühlen stehen und sie liebte ihn nun mal mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

Doch warum versteckte sie sich dann? Seitdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte war der Stamm des Baumes ihre sichere Deckung. Warum ging sie nicht einfach zu ihm? Hatte sie solche Angst davor, daß es vielleicht doch nur ein wunderschöner Traum war, aus dem sie jederzeit wieder aufwachen könnte?

„Sanjouin-san?" Die zaghafte Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sprachlos starrte er die Gestalt an, die langsam hinter dem dicken Baumstamm hervorkam. Ihr Kleid bewegte sich leicht im sanften Abend Wind und ihr rotes Haar leuchtete wie das Feuer eines lupenreinen Rubins. Die untergehende Sonne verlieh ihrer Gestalt einen seltsamen Glanz. Fast so als würde sie gar nicht zu dieser Welt gehören.

„Naru…" Seine Stimme war ganz sanft und er war so nah.

„Sanjouin-san sind sie es wirklich?" Ihre großen, grünen Augen sahen ihn zitternd an. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Ihr Anblick hatte alle Worte in ihm zum Schweigen gebracht. Mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln sah er sie an und hielt ihr den Blumenstrauß entgegen. Sein Blick sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Ich bin zurück und werde dich nie wieder verlassen. 

„Sanjouin-san!" Sie flog in seine Arme und drückte sich schluchzend an seine Brust.

„Sanjouin-san…" Ihre Tränen wollten und wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Er war es wirklich! Er war zu ihr zurück gekehrt.

„Naru…" Sanft strich er über ihr Haar und flüsterte immer wieder ihren Namen. Die Callas lagen zu ihren Füßen und wurden nach und nach vom Wind davongetragen.

„Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen." Zögernd hob sie ihren Blick und ertrank in der Wärme seiner Augen. All ihre Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen. Sie gehörte hierher. Hierher an seine Seite. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und senkte sein Gesicht zu ihrem.

„Naru." Sie schloß die Augen als sich ihre Lippen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne trafen. Die Zeit um sie herum schien stillzustehen. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Nur sie beide…

„Es ist mir wirklich peinlich." Sein Kopf war hochrot während Naru sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Nach ihrem Wiedersehen im Park hatten sie sich in eine kleine Eisdiele zurück gezogen. Wie er ihr es bei ihrer letzten Begegnung versprochen hatte wollte er mit ihr einen Schokoladeneisbecher essen. Das war allerdings gewesen bevor er wußte wie Schokoladeneis schmeckt. Kaum hatte er auch nur einen Löffel davon im Mund gehabt hatte sein Gesicht die komischsten Verrenkungen vollführt bis sie ihn schließlich von seinem Elend erlöst und einen anderen Eisbecher bestellt hatte.

„Wirklich!" Er begriff einfach nicht, was sie daran so komisch fand, das er sich beinahe komplett zum Idioten gemacht hatte. Dennoch war es wunderschön ihr Lachen zu hören. Er hatte sie wesentlich mehr vermißt als er bereit gewesen war sich einzugestehen. Und während sie sich abwechselnd mit dem Inhalt des riesigen Straccateliabechers fütterten vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Weder Zeit und Raum existierten noch. Sie versanken beide völlig im Anblick des Anderen. Der Himmel allein wußte wie lange sie auf diesen Moment gewartet hatten…

_to be continued…_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Für dieses Kapitel übernehme ich keinerlei Verantwortung- Sünde hat mich hierzu überredet (OK, gut gezwungen wäre das bessere Wort) und Sünde-chan nun mal kein Schokoeis mag mußte es eben Straccatelia sein

Hoffentlich hat es euch trotzdem allen gefallen und es war nicht zu schnulzig. Bäh! So was schreib ich nie wieder! (Nicht freiwillig und nur unter Protest!)

In Punkto Haarfarbe von Nephrit hat ein "kleineres" Gespräch den Schluß ergeben, das der Mann nicht kastanienfarbenes Haar hat (wie das meiner Meinung nach richtig wäre) sondern Bordeaux. (Halt so wie der Rotwein aus Frankreich) Buäh und das mir wo ich doch kein Französisch kann!

Wie dem auch sei ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Sünde

Sei ehrlich, du hast nicht mehr damit gerechnet, das es in diesem Leben noch etwas wird, oder?

Chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:

Awkward contract

Days full of incidence

Old friends, new friends

A new beginning

Icecream black and white

Moon shadows

-Icecream black and white-

_Seite 7 von 7_


	6. Dark shadows over a white moon

06-10-21

**Moon Shadows**

_Dark Shadows over a white moon_

Die sanften Klavierklänge waren so gut wie das einzige Geräusch, das in dem riesigen dunklen Anwesen widerhallte und Zoisit wußte nach wie vor nicht, was er mehr haßte. Die stoische Ruhe und Gelassenheit ihrer Geisel oder Kunzits erneute Abwesenheit. Fluchend erhob er sich um wenigstens ein einziges Mal zu sehen wie ihre Gefangene die Fassung verlor. Sie würde sicher nicht damit rechnen, daß er sich freiwillig zu ihr gesellte.

Beinahe lautlos betrat er den schmucklosen Raum in dem kaum etwas anderes Platz gefunden hatte außer ein paar vereinzelten Sesseln, einem kleinen Tisch und einem riesigen, schwarzen Flügel an dem sie saß. Durch die großzügig angelegten Buntglasfenster fiel ein atemberaubendes Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf den weichen Teppich, der seine Schritte beinahe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit dämpfte. Sie war vollkommen vertieft in ihr Spiel. Das hereinfallende Licht ließ ihr blaues Haar genau in der Farbe leuchten der sie ihren Namen verdankte, Topas.

Nach wie vor war es Zoisit vollkommen schleierhaft was die junge Frau bewogen hatte sich freiwillig in ihre Hand zu begeben. Kunzit hatte sie vor knapp einem Monat mitgebracht und verkündet, das niemand etwas von ihrer Anwesenheit erfahren dürfte. Am allerwenigsten Königin Beryll.

Sie war in die zerschlissenen Kleider einer Sailor Kriegerin gehüllt gewesen. Doch diese waren ebenso Teil einer Täuschung wie ihr jetziges Aussehen. Einem Fluch von Kunzit war es zu verdanken, das sie jeder auf den ersten Blick für ein Wesen aus dem Königreich des Dunklen halten würde. Außerdem konnte er ihr Leben jederzeit mit einem Fingerschnippen beenden. Aber weder das eine noch das andere schien sie zu stören.

Mißtrauisch beäugte Zoisit die Klavierspielende Gestalt. Für einen Menschen war sie schön gewesen aber das war sie auch jetzt noch. Obwohl ihre Haut eisblau geworden war und ihre Augäpfel warmen Gelb von Bernsteinen leuchteten war es schwer diese Tatsache zu übersehen. Zoisit spürte einen kleinen Stich in seinem Herzen als er die Kleidung, die ihren Körper umgab wie eine zweite Haut musterte. Tiefes schwarz, das hier und da unterbrochen um den Blick auf die nahezu makellose Haut freizugeben.

Ja, er konnte verstehen warum Kunzit sie vor aller Welt verborgen hielt. Ein Wesen wie sie frei im Königreich des Dunklen herum laufen zu lassen würde mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen als sie sich im Moment leisten konnten. Allein die Tatsache, daß sie gemeinsam in Kunzits riesigem Anwesen lebten hatte sie für Jahre in Ungnade fallen lassen.

Zum Glück hatten jedoch Kunzits und seine Fähigkeiten bald sämtliche Zweifler verstummen lassen und auch Königin Beryll schien sich inzwischen mit der Eigenart ihrer beiden Generäle abgefunden zu haben. Solange sie ihre Arbeit nicht vernachlässigten akzeptierte man ihr gemeinsames Leben.

Er seufzte leicht als er daran dachte was alles hinter ihnen und was noch vor ihnen lag. Wenn sie zusammenbleiben wollten war es unumgänglich den heiligen Silberkristall zu finden. Doch diese verdammten Sailor Kriegerinnen machten ihnen immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wären sie nicht, dann hätten sie die Mondprinzessin unter Garantie in ihrer Gewalt.

Wobei ihm einfiel, daß er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte diese Sailor Kriegerin schon einmal bei den anderen gesehen zu haben. Auch die anderen hatten nichts von einer Kriegerin mit topasblauen Haaren erwähnt. Seine Augen verengten sich sie den Rücken ihrer Gefangenen fixierten. Warum hatte Kunzit sie nicht eingesperrt? Warum ließ er sie frei in ihrem Anwesen herumlaufen?

Er ahnte die Antworten auf diese Fragen zwar bereits, aber er versuchte nach wie vor sie zu ignorieren. Sie war mächtig, sehr mächtig um genau zu sein. Selbst der Fluch mit dem Kunzit sie an sich gebunden hatte konnte daran nichts ändern. Ihre Kräfte waren denen seines Mentors durchaus ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Gerade deshalb wunderte es Zoisit so sehr, das sie sich freiwillig in ihre Hände begeben hatte.

Ohne den geringsten Widerspruch hatte sie zugelassen, daß sie mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, den nur Kunzit allen wieder würde aufheben können. Solange dieser Bann wirkte war es ihr unmöglich sich gegen ihn zu stellen oder einen seiner Befehle zu mißachten. Es sei denn sie wollte beinahe unerträgliche Schmerzen oder ihren Tod riskieren.

Nachdenklich ließ Zoisit sich in einen der Sessel sinken und beobachtete sie gelassen weiter. Er wußte, daß sie seine Anwesenheit längst bemerkt hatte, aber sie ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken. Sie ihre Gefangene, daran gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel aber dennoch nagte es an ihm, das Kunzit ausgerechnet eine Frau in seinem Anwesen behagte. Die Dienerinnen zählten in seinen Augen nicht viel mehr als Insekten, die man zertrat, wenn sie einem zu lästig wurden.

Warum übergab Kunzit sie nicht einfach an Beryll? Das würde ihnen beiden ihr Wohlwollen sichern und sie müßten nicht immer auf der Hut sein sobald sich ihre Wege vor den Toren des Anwesens trennten. Eine Sailor Kriegerin würde Königin Beryll über Monate gütlich stimmen und sie hatten endlich einmal wieder etwas Zeit für sich selbst anstatt laufend in die Welt der Menschen zu reisen um den heiligen Silberkristall zu finden.

Bei dem Gedanken daran schnaubte Zoisit verächtlich durch die Zähne. Der Silberkristall der Mondprinzessin. Warum in alles in der Welt war der nur so wichtig? Er galt seit Jahrtausenden als verschollen und warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt wieder auftauchen und ihnen gefährlich werden?

Sicher, die ersten Anzeichen dafür waren nicht zu übersehen. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen waren wieder erwacht und dennoch waren sie kaum etwas anderes als einfache Mädchen. Ihre Kräfte würden niemals ausreichen um gegen das Königreich des Dunklen bestehen zu können. Zu weit waren sie von dem entfernt, was sie einst ausmachte. Solange sie die Mondprinzessin nicht fanden war alles in Ordnung. Ohne die Prinzessin würden sie niemals mächtig genug werden um ihnen auch nur ansatzweise gefährlich werden zu können.

Und der Silberkristall? Solange die Prinzessin des Mondes nicht erwachte war er nichts weiter als ein wertloser. Seine Macht verbarg sich solange bis die Mondprinzessin ihn aus seinem tiefen Schlummer weckte. Ihn jetzt zu suchen und dadurch eventuell die Prinzessin zu wecken könnte für sie alle gefährlich werden.

Es reichte ja bereits, daß diese dummen Gören es immer wieder schafften ihre Missionen zu vereiteln. Mit jeder neuen Konfrontation lernten die Sailor Kriegerinnen dazu. Es würde nicht mehr sonderlich lange dauern und sie würden sich selbst auf die Suche nach der Prinzessin machen und was geschah, wenn diese erwachte wagte sich Zoisit noch nicht einmal vorzustellen.

„Du grübelst immer noch viel zu viel." Erschrocken fuhr er auf. Ihr Gesicht befand sich gerade einmal eine handbreit von ihrem entfernt. Sie lächelte ihn wissend an und augenblicklich stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf. Was war es nur, das ihn so sehr an ihr störte? Warum schaffte sie es jedes Mal so auszusehen als wüßte sie mehr über ihn als er selbst?

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und sie machte einen Schritt zurück, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Etwas, das ihn nur noch mehr aufbrachte. Sie war so verdammt ruhig! Egal, was bisher auch geschehen war. Sie hatte sich durch nichts und niemanden aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Selbst als einige Mitglieder von Berylls persönlicher Leibwache urplötzlich im Anwesen aufgetaucht waren hatte sie lediglich lächelnd an der Wand gelehnt. Erst als die Soldaten begannen ihn zu bedrohen hatte sie sich bewegt und mit eisiger Stimme dafür gesorgt, daß sie so schnell nicht wieder kommen würden.

„Du hast dich kein bißchen verändert." Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und nahm erneut am Flügel platz. Ihre schlangen Finger huschten über die Tasten und zauberten eine Melodie hervor die Zoisit seltsam berührte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört… vor langer Zeit…

Das verschwommene Bild in seinem Geist zerplatzte in dem Moment in dem die schwere Eingangstür des Anwesens laut ins Schloß fiel. Sämtliche Wände vibrierten unter diesem Echo. Kunzit war zurück und seine Laune schien einen absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Zoisit ob es nicht besser wäre seinem Mentor vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen bis dieser sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, aber wußte bereits, daß das Tage dauern könnte. Seufzend ließ er sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken und lauschte Kunzits Schritten, die sich entschlossen näherten.

Mit demselben Schwung mit dem sich die Eingangstür geschlossen hatte schwangen nun die Flügeltüren des Musikzimmers auf. Das schwere Holz prallte gegen die Wand und knarrte bedrohlich. Irgendwann werden die Wände noch Löcher bekommen, schoß es Zoisit durch den Kopf. Mit eisig funkelnden Augen stürmte Kunzit auf die junge Frau am Flügel zu, die ihr Spiel nicht für eine einzige Sekunde unterbrochen hatte.

„Woher kennst du diese Melodie?" Seine Hand umklammerte ihr rechtes Handgelenk wie eine Stahlklammer. Gelassen sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Solltest du das nicht besser jemanden anderen Fragen?" Ihre Augen huschten kurz zu Zoisit der immer weiter in seinem Sessel zusammensank. Alles in Kunzit war im Moment eine Bedrohung und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was diese Melodie mit ihm zu tun haben könnte.

„Verdammt!" Fluchend ließ Kunzit ihre Hand los und stürmte aus dem Raum. Das Echo der Türen überdeckte seine Schritte.

„Geh ihm nach." Fassungslos starrte Zoisit sie an.

„WAS?!" Wenn er seinem Mentor jetzt folgte konnte das durchaus schmerzhafte Folgen haben.

„Keine Sorge, er wird dir nichts tun. Geh ihm nach." Irgend etwas an ihrem Blick zerstreute seine Zweifel, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte was es war. Zweifelnd stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg um Kunzit zu suchen. Er hoffte nur, daß sie recht hatte.

„Kunzit-sama?" Zögernd klopft er an die Tür zu den Privatgemächern seines Mentors.

„Ich bin es Zoisit." Ein undeutliches Knurren gepaart mit „Komm rein" war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat er den Raum und zuckte zusammen als sich die Türen hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall schlossen.

„Komm näher." Kunzits tiefe dunkle Stimme erklang undeutlich vom anderen Ende des Raums und seine kobaltblauen Augen leuchteten eisig in der Dunkelheit auf. Zoisit schluckte als er spürte wie die Panik immer mehr von ihm Besitz ergriff. Dennoch gehorchte er.

Topas hatte sich bereits wieder dem Flügel zugewandt als sie das Geräusch der zufallenden Türen erreichte. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie die Decke über sich an.

„Komisch, das die Beiden selbst heute noch so einen Eiertanz aufführen. Inzwischen sollten sie sich doch aneinander gewöhnt haben." Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sie den Blick ab und legte ihre Hände behutsam auf die Tasten. Die Melodie perlte wie ein leichter Sommerregen durch das Anwesen. Nicht mehr lange und ihr Werk würde vollendet sein.

_to be continued…_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:

Awkward contract

Days full of incidence

Old friends, new friends

A new beginning

Dark shadows over a white moon

Icecream black and white

Moon shadows

-Icecream black and white-

_Seite 5 von 5_


	7. What is the price for a

07-05-08  
Moon Shadows  
_What is the price for a piece of the moon?_

Die Dunkelheit umgab sie von allen Seiten. Sie wußte das es ein Fehler und das sie ihn schon bald bereuen würde. Aber dieses eine Mal würde sie ihn retten. Sie hatte ihn bereits einmal verloren und würde es nicht noch einmal zulassen. Bisher hatte sie sich vor den Augen der Anderen verborgen. Einzig und allein er hatte gewußt, daß sie ebenfalls auf Erden erwacht war. 

Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen als sie sich an sein fassungsloses Gesicht an jenem Morgen erinnerte als er zum ersten Mal in ihrer Wohnung aufgewacht war. Diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen würde sie wohl niemals mehr vergessen. Er hatte sie angestarrt als würde er nicht glauben was er sah und dabei in einer Hand krampfhaft die Bettdecke festgehalten. Erst später hatte er ihr gestanden, das dies der erste Moment gewesen war in dem ein Mensch so getan hatte als würde er keinerlei Gefahr für diesen darstellen. Es hatte gute fünf Minuten gedauert bis sie nach dieser Erklärung endlich aufhören konnte zu lachen. Und ein kurzer Blick in sein zugleich empörtes aber auch amüsiertes Gesicht hatte ausgereicht um sie erneut in lautes Lachen ausbrechen zu lassen.

Warum nur hatte dieser Narr nicht auf sie gewartet? Hätte er in jener Nacht nicht so überstürzt gehandelt müßte sie sich jetzt nicht in der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit herumirren. Doch es brachte nichts ihn zu verfluchen. Er hatte unter unglaublichen Druck gestanden. Sein Leben war in ernsthafter Gefahr und seine allmählich zurückehrenden Erinnerungen verschlimmerten es nur noch.

Sie hatte ihn gebeten sich endlich von den Fesseln der Dunkelheit zu befreien, die ihn seit seinem Erwachen gefangenhielten, aber er hatte ihr keinen Glauben geschenkt. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeiten des Mondkönigreiches waren tief verschüttet. Es kam schon einem Wunder gleich, das er sich überhaupt an ihren Namen erinnert hatte.

Ein schwaches Funkeln nicht weit von ihr brachte sie dazu ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen. Sie konnte die schwache Aura seines Geistes spüren. So war es schon immer gewesen. Seit jenem Tag an dem sie ihm ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie beide hatte stets ein unsichtbares Band verbunden, das nichts und niemand zu trennen vermochte. Selbst ihre Brüder waren gescheitert als sie versuchten sie von ihm zu trennen.

Schuldbewußt zuckte sie kurz zusammen ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzte. Ihre Brüder… ob sie noch lebten? Als die Dunkelheit das Königreich des Mondes verschlang waren sie schon auf dem Weg in ihre Heimat gewesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß sie klug genug gewesen waren dort zu bleiben und abzuwarten.

Ihre Schritte hallten viel zu laut durch die Dunkelheit und verstummten erst als sie direkt vor einem riesigen rosafarbenen Kristall zum Stehen kam. Hier war er also. Hierhin hatten sie ihn verband. Kopfschüttelnd glitt ihre Hand über den kühlen Kristall.

Kaum zu glauben, das es ihnen gelungen war jemanden mit seiner Macht in einem solch simplen Gefängnis zu halten. Aber seine Erinnerungen waren nie vollständig gewesen. Hätte er sich an all jenes erinnert, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten wäre es ein leichtes für ihn gewesen diesem Gefängnis zu entkommen. So aber…

Sie spürte wie sich in ihren Augen vereinzelt Tränen bildeten. Seufzend atmete sie tief ein und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete strotzten ihre Augen vor Entschlossenheit. Sie würde ihn befreien, auch wenn sie damit ihre Existenz verriet. Sie würde ihn nicht hierlassen. Nicht inmitten all dieser Schatten, die ihn umgaben wie ein Mantel aus unheimlichen Schweigen.

Ihre Hände zeichneten die Konturen seines Gesichtes unter dem Kristall nach während sie allmählich dessen magische Beschaffenheit in sich aufnahm. Sein kaum spürbarer Puls war wie ein dünner Leitfaden für sie, der sie sicher durch die Strukturen des magischen Gewebes führte. Es würde nicht allzu schwer werden den Kristall zerspringen zu lassen. Das wußte sie. Das Problem lag in dem was danach geschehen würde. Ihre Kraft würde nicht lange genug verborgen bleiben um sie beide in Sicherheit zu bringen.

"Ich wußte gar nicht, das Jadeit jemanden hat, der sich so sehr um ihn sorgt." Die kühle, dunkle Stimme klang direkt hinter ihr auf. Man hatte sie also bereits entdeckt. 

"Was würde wohl Königin Beryll dazu sagen wenn sie von dir erfährt?" Es war ein geschickter Versuch ihr mit der Königin Angst einjagen zu wollen doch sie wußte, daß man ihr in diesem Reich nichts würde anhaben können. Mit einem leisen Seufzer auf den Lippen trat sie einen Schritt zurück und wandte sich um.

Vor ihr erhob sich die imposante Gestalt eines in graue Gewänder gehüllten Mannes. Ein heller Mantel spannte sich um seine Schultern und stand in krassen Gegensatz zu seiner dunklen Haut. Der Blick seiner kobaltblauen Augen in einem Gesicht, das von weißen Haaren eingerahmt wurde, ruhte eisig auf ihr. Anscheinend war er es gewöhnt daß Andere sich vor ihm fürchteten.

Sie erkannte ihn sofort und wunderte sich, daß es ihm nicht ebenso erging. Wie oft hatte er Jadeit und sie schon zum Teufel gewünscht wenn sie wieder einmal unerlaubt in sein Labor eingedrungen waren und dabei ‚ausversehen' eines seiner Experimente ruinierten? Ganz zu schweigen davon, was sie alles gemeinsam ausgeheckt hatten. Oder der stille Wettstreit zwischen ihnen allen, der stets dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sie zu den Besten gehörten.

"Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt." Knurrte er. Sie rührte sich nicht während ihr Blick forschend über ihn glitt. Er hatte sich ebenso wenig verändert wie Jadeit. Zwar hatte dieser ihr schon vor geraumer Zeit erzählt, daß die Anderen mit ihm gemeinsam erwacht waren, aber sein Ton war abfällig gewesen. Keine Spur mehr von der warmen Freundschaft, die sie einst alle verbunden hatte. Als hätte jemand ihre gesamte Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben komplett verdreht.

"Dann wollt ihr es sein, der ihr von meiner Anwesenheit berichtet, Kunzit-sama?" Die seltsame Ruhe, die von ihr ausging brachte ihn ein klein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht. Auch wenn er sich äußerlich nicht das geringste Anmerken ließ hatte sie seltsame Betonung seines Namens in tief erschüttert. Irgendwo tief in seinem Innern meinte er bereits schon einmal einer Person begegnet zu sein, die seinen Namen mit einem solch merkwürdigen Akzent aussprach. Eine sehr mächtige Person.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zog sich in die Länge. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus und versuchte auch nicht eine Barriere um sich herum zu errichten als er sie in seine Kräfte einhüllte. Sie ließ zu, das er ihren Geist leicht berührte in dem nichts als Verblüffung darüber zu lesen stand ihm an diesem Ort zu begegnen. Doch halt, da war noch etwas anderes. Ruckartig veränderte er die Richtung wohlwissend, daß er ihr damit Schmerzen zufügte. Verborgen unter der Verblüffung fand er … Mitleid?!

Zutiefst erschrocken darüber, daß ein niederes Wesen der Dunkelheit überhaupt zu so einem Gefühl fähig war zog er sich aus ihrem Geist zurück. Das erste was er daraufhin sah waren ihre besorgten blaugrünen Augen. Sie stand nur noch eine handbreit entfernt von ihm und machte ganz den Eindruck als wollte sie ihm helfen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren wich er vor ihr zurück. Was fiel dieser Dienerin ein?!   
"Du hast ihnen also tatsächlich nichts von mir erzählt." Mit einer leicht verärgert wirkenden Handbewegung wandte sie sich an die im Kristall eingeschlossen Gestalt. Es klang zwar wie eine Zurechtweisung, aber Kunzit meinte in ihrer Stimme noch etwas anderes, stärkeres zu hören.

"Was hast du hier zu suchen?" Die eisige Ruhe, die seine Worte begleitete waren eine Warnung ihm endlich zu antworten. Auch wenn er wissen wollte was Jadeit und diese unverschämte Dienerin verband war er dennoch gewillt sie zu töten sollte sie sich ihm nicht bald beugen.

Beinahe so als hätte sie seinen letzten Gedanken erraten scholl ihm ihr perlendes Lachen entgegen. Und obwohl dies eine nicht wieder gut zumachende Beleidigung darstellte spürte Kunzit keine Wut. Viel mehr ergriff Neugierde von ihm Besitz. 

Dieses blauhaarige Wesen paßte so gar nicht zu den Bewohnern der Dunkelheit, die er kannte. Aus ihr schien ein inneres Licht zu erstrahlen, das die Finsternis um sie herum zurückweichen ließ. Und in dem Moment als er das erkannte fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war kein Wesen der Dunkelheit! Sie konnte niemals aus dieser Welt stammen wenn sie noch soviel Licht in sich trug.

"Ich werde ihn befreien." Ihre Antwort unterbrach seinen Gedankengang wie er sie am Schnellsten überwältigen und vor Königin Beryll bringen konnte. Jetzt war es an ihm zu Lachen. Was maßte sie sich an? Wollte sie es tatsächlich mit einem Fluch seiner Königin aufnehmen? Dieses zierliche Wesen dessen magische Aura nicht weiter reichte als…

Das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken als er bemerkte, daß er ihre magische Aura nicht hatte spüren können weil sie es nicht wollte. Jetzt war sie umgeben von einem Kranz aus Licht der ihn beinahe blendete. Er war sich sicher, daß niemand außer ihm diese Macht würde spüren können und das jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich werde ihn befreien." Sie wiederholte ihre Worte und nickte dabei bekräftigend als wollte sie sich selbst noch einmal in diesem Entschluß bestärken.

"Wenn du das tust wird das gesamte Königreich des Dunklen auf dich aufmerksam werden." Nachdem er seine anfängliche Überraschung überwunden hatte erkannte er ihre magische Kraft als das, was sie war. Die Magie es Mondbewohners!

"Manche Dinge sind ein Risiko wert." Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern als wäre nichts einfacher als mit einem vollkommen geschwächten Mann aus dem Königreich des Dunklen zu fliehen. Er kam nicht umhin ihre Kühnheit zu bewundern. Ein Mondbewohner war eine willkommen Beute für jeden einzelnen Youma und auch wenn ihr Äußeres nicht danach aussah war sie erfüllt von Macht.

Wie kam es nur, daß ein so zierlicher Körper eine solche Kraft barg? Sie ähnelte den Sterblichen so sehr. Statt sich in angemessene Kleidung zu hüllen trug sie einen hellen, abgewetzten Lederrock; dunkel Stiefel; ein dunkles, ärmelloses Top und kaum Schmuck. Jemand mit ihrer Macht hätte sich zumindest in das Kleid einer Herrscherin hüllen können schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Einzig und allein ihr langes blaues Haar ließ sie geheimnisvoll genug erscheinen um sich von anderen Sterblichen abzuheben.

"Du solltest ihn zurücklassen." Bestürzung jagte kurz durch ihren Körper ehe sie sich wieder fing und ihn verstehend anlächelte. Ihre helle Aura verblaßte bereits wieder.

"Seit ihr etwa besorgt um mich, Kunzit-sama?" Wieder brachte der Klang seines Namens eine Seite in ihm zum Klingen, die er nicht zu fassen bekam. Was wußte sie über ihn, das sie ihn mit diesem Blick ansehen konnte ohne ihn oder seine Macht zu fürchten?

Sie legte ihre Hände sanft auf den hellschimmernden Kristall und begann erneut nach dessen magischen Strukturen zu tasten. Ohne daß er sich selbst daran hindern konnte ergriff Kunzit ihre Handgelenke und zog sie von dem Kristall weg.

"Laß das sein! Es ist zu gefährlich." Zischte er sie an. Ihre Augen sprühten Feuer als sie sich aus seinem Griff befreite.

"Du hast dich kein Stück verändert!" Fauchte sie ihn an.

"Du glaubst immer noch, das alle auf dich hören müßten!" Grob packte er sie an den Armen und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht was in dich gefahren ist Mondkind, aber ich versuche nur dich von einer Dummheit zu bewahren." Er konnte selber nicht glauben was er hier tat. Anstatt sich dieses Weibsstück einfach zu schnappen und vor Königin Beryll zu schleifen war er gerade dabei Hochverrat zu begehen und einem Mondbewohner zur Flucht zu verhelfen.

"Mondkind?!" Freudige Überraschung zeichnete sich in ihren Zügen ab ehe sich ihr Blick wieder verfinsterte.

"Nein, du erinnerst dich immer noch nicht." Kopfschüttelnd wich sie einem Schritt vor ihm zurück. 

"Dann hat es keinen Sinn." Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus während sie ihn abschätzend musterte. Er wurde aus ihrem Verhalten in keinster Weise schlau, beschloß aber abzuwarten solange sie nicht noch einmal versuchte Jadeit aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Er war neugierig zu erfahren wie es ausgerechnet einem Mondbewohner gelungen war unbemerkt in die Dunkelheit zu gelangen. 

"Du wirst mir nicht helfen." Ihre trockene Feststellung entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Wenn dieses Mondkind sosehr an Jadeits Wohl gelegen war sollte er vielleicht die Chance nutzen, die sich ihm hier bot.

"Wir könnten einen Pakt schließen." Seine Stimme war honigsüß und wurde von mit einem Ausdruck absoluten Erstaunens ihrerseits belohnt. 

"Ein Pakt?" Mißtrauisch sah sie ihn an und er könnte schwören, daß sie den Haken, der sich dahinter verbarg bereits kannte. Er ließ sie zappeln in dem er sich in Schweigen hüllte. Nervös umrundete sie den Kristall zweimal und sah immer wieder in Jadeits Gesicht das noch immer das Entsetzen zeigte als Berylls Fluch ihn traf.

"Was verlangst du?" Sie stand außerhalb seiner Sichtweite hinter dem Kristall, aber er war sich sicher, daß sie keinen Rückzieher mehr machen würde. So wie sie Jadeit angesehen hatte bestand keinerlei Zweifel daran, daß sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde um diesen zu befreien. Was für ein törichtes Gefühl Liebe doch war.

"Nicht viel." Er hört sie schnauben als er sich mit dem Rest seiner Antwort noch etwas Zeit ließ. 

"Lediglich deine Gesellschaft und meine Erinnerung." Durch das Rosa des Kristalls konnte er ihre Reaktion nicht genau ausmachen. Aber war sie nicht eben kurz zusammengezuckt. Stille senkte sich über sie beide während sie das Für und Wieder seines Angebots abwägte.

Eine sanfte Berührung in seinem Geist erinnerte Kunzit daran, das er schon bald zu Hause erwartet wurde, aber er war nicht bereit sich diese Chance entgehen zu lassen. Ein Mondkind ein seiner Gewalt würde ein wirksames Druckmittel gegen Beryll darstellen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er ein solches brauchen würde. Die Königin neigte leider viel zu sehr dazu ihrer Untergebenen gegeneinander auszuspielen als fähige Bündnisse unter diesen zu zulassen. 

"Es wird schwierig sein deine Erinnerung zu wecken. Selbst bei Jadeit ist sie nur teilweise zurückkehrt." Langsam trat sie hinter dem Kristall vor und musterte ihn abschätzend.

"Was meine Gesellschaft angeht so bin ich mir nicht sicher, was du damit bezweckst. Ich werde mich im Königreich des Dunklen nicht ewig verborgen halten können. Wie willst du verhindern, das man mich als das erkennt, was ich bin?"

"Wir werden alle Zeit der Welt haben. Und wenn ich dich an mich binde wirst du zu einer von uns." Ein unterdrückter Fluch huschte über ihre roten Lippen. Irgend etwas mit kalter, verlogener Bastard. Kunzit schmunzelte. Er wußte, daß er gewonnen hatte.

"Du verlangst, das ich dir vertraue, meine Kräfte in deine Hände gebe und Jadeit allein in der Welt der Menschen zurücklasse." Es war eine reine Feststellung die sie traf.

"Ich würde dir erlauben ihn zu besuchen." Er bekam ein leises Zähneknirschen zur Antwort. Ehe sie seufzend nachgab.

"Hilf mir ihn zu befreien und in die Welt der Menschen zu bringen. Danach lasse ich zu, daß du mich an dich bindest." Ohne zu Zögern trat Kunzit an ihre Seite und ließ seine Macht in den Kristall strömen. Neben ihm gab es nur noch Königin Beryll, die einen solchen Fluch unbemerkt aufheben konnte. Er spürte wie sie ihre Kraft der seinen anpaßte. Binnen Sekunden schmolz der Kristall und gab Jadeit frei.

Zärtlich schlossen sich ihre Arme um den Rücken des Bewußtlosen als sie diesen auffing. Jadeits Haar und Kleidung war vollkommen durchnäßt von den Resten Aufhebungszaubers. Doch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bereits in regelmäßigen Mustern. Nicht mehr lange und er würde erwachen.

"Danke." Ihre blaugrünen Augen strahlten Kunzit an. Verächtlich wandte er sich ab als sich ein kleiner Teil seines Herzen für die Szene vor ihm zu erwärmen drohte. Er schuf ein kleines Tor in die Welt der Menschen, das niemand so schnell entdecken würde.

"Bring ihn weg und kehr dann sofort zurück." Seine Stimme schwang vor kalter Autorität. Er konnte nicht glauben was er soeben getan hatte.

"Wie ihr befehlt Kunzit-sama." Das breite Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht strafte jedes ihrer Worte lügen. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen verschwand sie mit Jadeit. Das Tor fiel hinter ihnen zusammen. Immer noch verblüfft über seine eigene Handlungsweise brauchte es eine Weile es Kunzit dämmerte, das er sie hatte gehen lassen ohne sicherzustellen, das er sie immer und überall finden würde. Er könnte sich für seine eigene Dummheit selbst verfluchen. Was war er doch für ein Narr ein Mondkind entkommen zu lassen?

"Kunzit-sama?" In der Welt der Menschen war bereits tiefste Nacht als sie ihn endlich aufgespürt hatte. Er saß auf dem Sims eines Hochhauses und hatte sich im Blick der Sterne verloren.

"Du wärst besser nicht zurückgekehrt." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Züge und gab einen Teil von ihm Preis, der normalerweise tief unter kühler Berechnung verborgen war.

"Du hast dein Wort gehalten. Ich halte meins." Gab sie zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Ihr Blick wanderte hinauf zu dem vollen Mond, der die nächtliche Stadt erhellte.

"Bald wirst du diesen Entschluß bereuen." Es klang beinahe wie eine Prophezeiung. Doch sie lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. Nach wie vor wurde er nicht schlau aus ihr, aber es konnte ihm auch egal sein. Wenn sie sich freiwillig in seine Hände begab so war sie ihm mehr als nur willkommen.

Während der Wind um ihre Körper spielte erläuterte er ihr seinen Plan wie er sie am einfachsten als eine Dienerin ausgeben konnte. Sie hörte ihm ruhig zu und nickte hier und da verstehend. Beinahe so als hätte sie in seiner Lage ähnlich gehandelt.

"Du willst verhindern, das er mich erkennt." War ihr einziger Kommentar als er seinen Vortrag beendete. Wie hinter den wahren Grund seines Plans gekommen war sollte ihm für immer schleierhaft bleiben. Denn er beschloß ihr keine Fragen mehr diesbezüglich zu stellen. Sobald seine Erinnerungen wieder vollständig waren würden sich die Antworten darauf und auf vieles anderes von selbst finden.

"Du wirst ihn mit deinem Leben beschützen." Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht als wollte sie ihn darauf hinweisen, daß dies nicht zu dem Pakt gehörte, den sie ihm versprochen hatte. Dennoch nickte sie zustimmend.

"Dann komm. Die Dunkelheit wartet darauf dich zu verschlingen." Mit einem bösartigen Lächeln auf den Lippen ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich in das Königreich des Dunklen. Er würde dafür sorgen, daß dieses Mondkind ihm niemals entkommen würde.

_to be continued…_

Sea9040yahoo.de

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Awkward contract

Days full of incidence

Old friends, new friends

A new beginning

What is the price for a piece of the moon?

Dark shadows over a white moon

Icecream black and white

Moon shadows

- What is the price for a piece of the moon? -

_Seite __9 von 9_


	8. What a big brother means

2007-07-22  
Moon Shadows

_What a big brother means  
_

Die Morgendämmerung begann allmählich zu schwinden und der immer höher steigender Sonne ihren Tribut zu zollen. Der Tau glänzte noch auf den Gräsern und Blättern geheimnisvoll verborgen unter einem leichten Nebel. Es war beinahe vollkommen still. Die Vögel begannen erst allmählich aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen um den neuen Morgen zu begrüßen. Das einzige, was klar und deutlich durch die angenehme Stille klang waren der regelmäßige Hufschlag eines galoppierenden Pferdes und der schnelle Atem seines Reiters. Sie flogen durch den Nebel und den Tau als würden sie von einem ganzen Heer verfolgt werden. Stetig und immer schneller werdend auf das Ziel zu, das einzig und allein sie kannten.

Mit einem kraftstrotzenden Sprung überwand der weiße Hengst einen riesigen Graben und entlockte seinem Reiter damit einen leichten Aufschrei. Kaum hatten sie den Graben hinter sich gelassen ritten sie im selben Tempo weiter. Steigerten es sogar noch als der Reiter den Stand der Sonne bemerkte. Sein langes, blondes Haar glänzte im Schein der Sonne wie flüssiges Gold als er sich über den Hals des Pferdes beugte und diesem etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Beinahe im selben Moment schienen dem Hengst Flügel zu wachsen.

Obwohl er bereits seit Stunden galoppierte war er noch lange nicht an seine Grenzen gestoßen. Erneut beschleunigte sich der Takt seines Hufschlags auf dem Boden. Der Reiter biß die Zähne um nicht erneut vor Schmerzen aufzuschreien. Jede Bewegung des Pferdes erinnerte ihn daran wie zerschlagen sein Körper war.

Es waren nur wenige Tage gewesen in denen er erfahren mußte, daß sein Körper lange nicht so robust war wie er geglaubt hatte. Zwar hatte er bisher gewußt, das er lange nicht so stark und ausdauernd war wie sein älterer Bruder, aber das er so dermaßen hinter diesem zurückstand. Das war eine Erfahrung gewesen auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte.

Seinen in Gedanken versunkenen Reiter beinahe vergessend galoppierte der weiße Hengst unbeirrt weiter. Hier und da überwand er Gräben, Hecken und Mauern als wären diese gar nicht vorhanden. Und mit jeder Minute die verstrich näherten sie sich ihrem Ziel. Der Akademie der Erdstreitkräfte und dem Trainingslager der neuen Rekruten.

Überrascht stoben die Männer, die zum ersten Appell angetreten waren auseinander als der schnaufende Hengst aus dem Wald schoß. Ehe noch einer von ihnen protestierend konnte war das Tier bereits verschwunden. Der Klang der beschlagenen Hufe änderte sich auf dem harten, gepflasterten Boden der Akademie und riß den Reiter aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit einem kurzen Schenkeldruck und einem behutsamen Ziehen an den Zügeln verlangsamte er das Tempo des Tieres und ließ ihn zu den Ställen traben. Um diese Zeit war noch so gut wie niemand dort.

Zufrieden schnaubend schüttelte der der Hengst schüttelte kurz den Kopf und seine lange Mähne als sich die riesigen Stallungen vor ihm erhoben. Mit einem leichten Satz nach vorn verfiel er in Schritt und wandte sich zielstrebig in Richtung seiner Box. Erleichtert ließ sein Reiter ihn gewähren. Er liebte das Tier, das ihm anvertraut worden war heiß und innig, aber im Moment war er einfach nur froh, wenn er endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte.

Mit einer wenig eleganten Bewegung glitt er aus dem Sattel und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Rücken und Allerwertesten. Amüsiert stupste der Hengst ihn an als das Gesicht verzog, weil er wieder einmal gemerkt hatte, das ihm wirklich alles wehtat. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen streichelte er über die weichen Nüstern des Pferdes ehe er sich daran machte es abzusatteln und trocken zu rubbeln. Glücklicherweise war die Box in seiner Abwesenheit neu ausgestreut worden. So mußte er sich nicht die Mühe machen erst noch einen neuen Strohballen zu holen.

Der Hengst genoß es sichtlich von seinem Herrn so gepflegt zu werden. Und als er dann noch gestriegelt wurde war er im siebten Himmel. Anerkennend klopfte der Reiter dem weißen Tier auf den Hals und verließ die Box um das Wasser und etwas Hafer aufzufüllen. Wieder einmal hatte dieses wundervolle Tier bewiesen, das es seinen Ruf als schnellstes Pferd der gesamten Akademie nicht zu Unrecht trug. Der Hengst war noch nicht einmal halb so erschöpft wie sein Reiter.

Nachdem das Tier vollständig versorgt war machte sich der Reiter daran sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf den Lippen verließ er die Stallungen und hielt schüttete sich bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit erst einmal einen halben Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht. Das half ihm halbwegs wach zu werden.

Jetzt, da er auf festem Boden stand spürte er die Schmerzen, die in seinem Körper tobten noch stärker. Der lange Ritt hatte ihm nicht gutgetan, aber es war nicht zu ändern. Er mußte unbedingt pünktlich an die Akademie zurück kehren. Obwohl der Preis dafür tagelanges Stehen beinhaltete. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob er in diesem Leben überhaupt noch einmal würde sitzen können.

Aber er war es selbst schuld gewesen. Trotz besseren Wissens hatte er sich erneut provozieren lassen und sich damit wieder einmal erfolgreich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Innern hatten so laut geschrillt, das sie ihn beinahe betäubt hatten, dennoch war er zu Kunzit gegangen als dessen schlechte Laune schon beinahe körperlich spürbar gewesen war. Mit dem Ergebnis, das er tagelang so hart rangenommen wurde wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Vor lauter Schmerzen wußte Zoisit er noch nicht einmal ob er lieber stehen, sitzen oder doch lieber gleich sterben wollte. Und wessen schuld war das? Einzig und allein die dieser blauhaarigen Nervensäge, die sich vor Monaten in seinem Leben breitgemacht hatte. Er war sich plötzlich ganz sicher, das wenn es einen Grund für Kunzits dauerhaft schlechte Laune gab, dann Topas!

Irgendwie hatte es diese Landplage geschafft sich nicht das Geringste anmerken zu lassen als sie ihn zu Kunzit schickte. Und er hatte seine Leichgläubigkeit bereits kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Kunzits Gemächern bitterlich bereut während Topas sich bestimmt schon seit Tagen ins Fäustchen lachte.

Doch dieses Mal würde er nicht es nicht so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen wieder einmal Opfer von einem von Topas Streichen geworden zu sein. Er würde sich rächen. Im Moment wußte er zwar noch nicht wie, aber irgend etwas würde ihm bestimmt noch einfallen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, das er immer und immer wieder nur wegen einer einzigen Person in Schwierigkeiten geriet.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Er würde Topas zur Rede stellen und ein für alle Mal klären warum er immer das Opfer sein mußte. Und außerdem war er neugierig warum einzig und allein die Erwähnung von Topas Namen, den ansonsten so ruhigen und beherrschten Kunzit so dermaßen aus der Fassung brachte. Das war ein Privileg, das einzig und allein Topas genoß. Er mußte weder viel sagen oder tun und schon brachte er Kunzit auf die Palme. Es war ein Phänomen, das sich niemand so recht erklären konnte.

Zoisit war sogar so dumm gewesen Kunzit nach dem Grund zu fragen als sie beide allein waren und hatte eine Frage selten so sehr bereut wie in diesem Moment. Das Eis, das sich daraufhin im Blick seines Lehrmeisters gezeigte hatte jagte ihm jetzt noch Schauer über den Rücken. In diesem Moment hatte er sich geschworen das Thema Topas niemals wieder in Kunzits Anwesenheit zur Sprache zu bringen. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt.

Doch es interessierte ihn nach wie vor und es gab nur noch eine einzige Person, die ihm eine Antwort auf seine Fragen geben konnte. Topas selbst. Er war sich zwar nicht sonderlich sicher ob dieser es auch tun würde, aber einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert. Vor allem war es wesentlich ungefährlicher als Kunzit ein weiteres Mal zu fragen.

Festentschlossen sich dieses Mal von nichts und niemanden von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu lassen machte Zoisit sich auf die Suche nach dem Verursacher seiner Probleme. Und mit Schritt, der ihm die Schmerzen seines Körpers deutlich machte schwor er sich Topas teuer für all das bezahlen zu lassen. Doch erstens kommt es anders und zweitens, als man denkt.

Statt Topas zu finden stürmte plötzlich sein älterer Bruder breit grinsend auf ihn zu und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft als würde er rein gar nichts wiegen. Nachdem Zoisit einen beinahe Rippenbruch überstanden hatte gelang es ihm endlich wieder Luft zu schnappen und seinen Bruder danach zu Fragen was dieser eigentlich überhaupt im Hauptquartier der Erdstreitkräfte zu suchen hatte.

"Du hast es wirklich vergessen." Als Zoisit nicht schnell genug antwortet schnaubte sein Bruder empört.

"Es ist doch nicht zu fassen! Da ist mein kleiner Bruder ist seit über zwei Monaten nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen und vergißt tatsächlich seinen ersten Urlaub!" Mühselig verkniff sich Zoisit ein breites Grinsen. Er wußte nur zu genau welcher Tag heute war. Sämtliche Kadetten seiner Einheit waren vierzehn Tage Urlaub genehmigt worden. Es stand ihnen frei ihre Familien und Freunde zu besuchen. Es war das erste Mal, das sie die Kasernen seit Beginn ihrer Ausbildung verlassen durften und ein jeder von ihnen brannte darauf, daß es endlich soweit war.

"Urlaub?" Der Anblick von Zoisits herrlich irritiertem Gesicht löste bei dessen Bruder einen mittleren Lachanfall aus. Sie wußte beide, das Zoisit nur flunkerte. Er hatte sich an diesem Morgen unter anderem so sehr beeilt Kunzit zu verlassen um pünktlich zum Abreisetermin zurück in der Kaserne zu sein. Er und sein Bruder alberten noch etwas herum ehe dieser noch ein letztes As aus seinem Ärmel zog.

"Oh man, Er hat mir gesagt, das du genauso reagieren würdest. Kaum zu fassen, das es außer mir noch jemanden gibt, der dich so gut kennt." Unter Dutzenden von Lachern klärte er Zoisit darüber auf, was er alles von dessen Freund erfahren hatte.

"Und ich bin hier um dich abzuholen." Ein kräftiger Schlag in den Rücken preßte beinahe sämtliche Luft aus Zoisits Lungen. Sein Bruder hatte sich wirklich kein Stück verändert. Immer noch derselbe ungestüme Kerl. Selbst die schwarze stand nach wie vor wie ein ungekämmtes Stachelschwein von dessen Kopf ab. Wie er das machte war der gesamten Familie ein Rätsel. Sämtliche Haarpflegemittel und Bürsten versagten wenn es um die Zähmung dieser Mähne ging.

"Na los geh schon und pack deine Sachen. Mutter wartet bereits sehnsüchtig darauf ihren kleinen Liebling wieder in die Arme schließen zu können." Normalerweise hätte diese Aussage gereicht um Zoisit aus der Haut fahren zu lassen doch er überraschte seinen Bruder in dem er einfach nur nickte und sich so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Unterkunft begab. Freudestrahlend riß er Tür auf.

"TOPAS! Wir haben Urlaub! Zwei Wochen lang!" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog er einen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann damit ihn mit Dutzenden von Kleidungsstücken zu füllen. Er schien gar nicht zu merken welches Chaos er anrichtete. Selbst als die schnellen Bewegungen ihm immer wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen entlockten konnte Zoisit nicht anders als sich freuen.

"Stell dir vor! Mein Bruder ist hier um mich abzuholen!" Endlich, endlich würde er seine Familie wiedersehen und die Weiden um das große Gut. Seine Freunde! Die Pferde! Donnerengel! Bei dem Gedanken an den riesigen schwarzen Hengst, der sich nur von seiner Mutter und ihm reiten ließ wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Was für ein Gefühl wäre es wohl nach über zwei Monaten wieder mit diesem Prachtvollen Tier über die Felder reiten zu können? Ein pochender Schmerz direkt unter seinem Steißbein erinnerte Zoisit viel zu schnell daran, das Reiten in der nächsten Zeit keine sonderlich gute Idee war, wenn er sich von den Strapazen der letzten Tage erholen wollte. Jedenfalls nicht solange sein Körper noch dieses ansprechende Muster an blauen Flecken aufwies.

"Wie schön für dich. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß." Etwas an dem Tonfall seines Freundes veranlaßte Zoisit dazu mitten in der Bewegung innezuhalten. Seine Wut auf Topas war vollkommen verpufft und das wunderte Zoisit am Allermeisten.

"Was meinst du damit? Freust du dich nicht, das wir endlich die Kaserne verlassen dürfen?" Topas antwortete ihm ohne seinen Blick von dem Buch zu heben in dem er las.

"Siehst du das nicht? Ich bin außer mir vor Freude." Mißtrauisch sah Zoisit seinen Zimmergenossen an. Topas hatte die nervtötende Eigenschaft seine Antworten sehr häufig ironisch oder nichtssagend zu gestalten. Im Moment lag er auf mit leicht angewinkelten Beinen auf seiner Matratze und schien wieder vollkommen in sein Buch zu sein. Er machte weder den Eindruck als würde er sich ernsthaft über den Urlaub freuen noch das er gepackt oder sich sonstwie darauf vorbereitet hätte die Kaserne zu verlassen.

"Los, raus mit der Sprache. Was stimmt nicht." Seufzend klappte Topas das Buch zu und richtet sich auf. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, das Zoisit ihm eine Standpauke darüber halten würde was er ihm damit angetan hatte als er diesen zu Kunzit schickte als dieser nach einem Freiwilligen suchte. Danach hätte Zoisit sich umgedreht und wäre mit seinem Bruder in den wohlverdienten Urlaub verschwunden.

"Nichts. Beeil dich lieber. Dein Bruder wartet mich Sicherheit ungeduldig auf dich." Was zuviel war, war zuviel. Entschlossen schnappte sich Zoisit das Buch und pfefferte es auf den Schreibtisch. Er kannte Topas inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, das irgend etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Und was ihn noch viel wütender machte war die Tatsache, daß Topas allem Anschein nach versuchte etwas vor ihm zu verbergen.

"Würdest du mir bitte mein Buch zurück geben."

"Nicht ehe du mir nicht gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist." Ohne ihn zu beachten stand Topas auf und ging zur Tür der kleinen Zimmers. Der Raum bot gerade genug Platz für zwei übereinandergestellte Betten, einen Schreibtisch, zwei Schränke und ein kleines Bad in dem man sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehen konnte. Viel Platz zum Ausweichen gab es nicht.

"Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen wieder." Noch ehe Topas den Türknauf berührte versiegelte Zoisit die Tür.

"So nicht! Ich habe dank dir die letzten Tage mehr Wildpferde zugeritten und Ortswechsel trainiert als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Mit tut jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib weh." Topas Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Er sagte in etwa aus: Selbst schuld, du hättest ja nicht auf mich hören müssen.

"Und jetzt will ich verdammt noch mal wissen was mit dir los ist." Die Wut, die er verschwunden geglaubt hatte war zurückkehrt. Seufzend drehte sich Topas zu seinem Freund um. Er wußte, daß es sinnlos war der Antwort auszuweichen. Zoisit sah zwar nicht danach aus, aber wenn er wollte konnte er eisern an einer Sache festhalten. Wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte hielt er unbeirrt daran fest. Er war ein sturer Dickschädel, auch wenn er selbst das so gut wie nie bemerkte. Und das war etwas um das Topas seinen Freund häufig beneidete. Ihm war es nicht erlaubt einfach so seinen Gefühlen zu folgen.

"Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, das nicht jeder von uns in der Lage ist seine Familie zu besuchen?" Die Bitterkeit in der Stimme seines Freundes traf Zoisit vollkommen unvorbereitet.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte es vergessen." Das war die Wahrheit. Zwar hatte Topas ihm kurz nachdem man sie beide in das selbe Rekruten Zelt gesteckt hatte etwas davon erzählt, das man ihn verbannt hatte und seine Familie sehr, sehr weit entfernt von der Erde lebte, aber er hätte niemals daran gedacht, das es soweit sein würde. War die Entfernung wirklich so groß, daß Topas selbst in ihrem Urlaub nicht nach Hause zurückkehren konnte?

Beinahe hätte Topas gelacht. Das war typisch Zoisit. Einfach zu vergessen, das man ihn vom Mond verbannt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen sah ihn sein Zimmergenosse stets als Freund an und nicht als in Unehre gefallen Soldaten. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Zoisit auch anvertraut, das seine Familie in den Andromeda Nebeln lebte. Doch diese waren zu weit von der Erde entfernt als das er sie in der kurzen Zeit hätte erreichen können. Außerdem gab es da nach wie vor dieses kleine ungelöste Problem, das schon seit Jahren einen dunklen Schatten über seine Familie warf. Nein, war besser, wenn er seine Verbannung auf die Erde solange ertrug bis die Königin des Mondes ihm sein eigenmächtiges Handeln verzeihen würde. Auch wenn das garantiert eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern würde. Seine Tante war äußerst nachtragend. Besonders, wenn es um ihre einzige Tochter ging.

"Mach dir nichts draus." Zoisit ahnte welche Kraft es seinen Freund kostet diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Zwar lächelte Topas, doch seinen Augen wirkten so als würde im nächsten Moment in Tränen ausbrechen wollen. Er faßte einen Entschluß.

"Warum kommst du nicht mit?"

"WAS?" Perplex sah Topas seinen Freund an. Das konnte er einfach nicht ernst meinen.

"Komm mit! Ich bin mir sicher es wird dir gefallen. Das Gut ist groß genug." Von Minute zu Minute wurde sich Zoisit sicherer. Er hatte seiner Familie oft genug von seinem Zimmergenossen geschrieben. Sie wären begeistert ihn endlich kennenzulernen und Topas sah ganz so aus als könnte ihm ein kleiner Aufenthalt in einer Großfamilie auf keinen Fall schaden.

"Ist das dein Ernst." Immer noch vollkommen ungläubig starrte Topas seinen Freund an. Zoisit hätte wütend auf ihn sein sollen und statt dessen lud er ihn nun plötzlich zu sich nach Hause ein. Aber so war er nun mal.

"Sehe ich aus als würde ich scherzen?" Um bedrohlicher zu wirken verschränkte Zoisit die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und versuchte so finster wie möglich zu gucken. Topas bekam einen Lachanfall und gab sich geschlagen. Dagegen kam er einfach nicht an. Gemeinsam mit Zoisit packte er in Windeseile seine Sachen zusammen und so verließen die beiden Freunde immer noch lachend die Kaserne.

Wenn es Zoisits Bruder wunderte, daß dieser in Begleitung eines blauhaarigen, jungen Mannes auftauchte, der ebenso schmächtig aussah wie Zoisit, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er nahm die beiden Freunde lachend in Empfang ehe er mit ihnen genüßlich zu der wartenden Kutsche schlenderte. Im Endeffekt hatte er schon damit gerechnet, daß es Zoisit irgendwie gelingen würde seinen Zimmergenossen zu überreden ihn zu begleiten.

Er würde es ihm gegenüber zwar nie zugeben, aber die Armee tat seinem Bruder gut. Er hielt den Kopf gerader als sonst und ließ sich auch nicht mehr so schnell wie früher von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen. Und wenn man ganz genau hinsah konnte man unter der Uniform sogar den Ansatz einige Muskeln erkennen. Ja, er war stolz auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hatte sich wacker geschlagen.

"Aber das ist doch… Donnerengel!" Freudestrahlend stürmte Zoisit auf das hinter der Kutsche angebundene Pferd zu. Das riesige, pechschwarze Tier erwiderte die plötzliche Umarmung in dem es die Nüstern vorwitzig in Zoisits blonden Zopf schob.

„Hey, Donnerengel laß das!" Lachend brachte Zoisit seine Haare vor dem großen Hengst in Sicherheit. Er konnte es nicht glauben, das sein Bruder ihn wirklich mitgebracht hatte.

"Ich dachte mir du würdest dich freuen ihn wieder einmal zu reiten." Zoisits Augen strahlten bei diesen Worten heller als die Sonne. Wenigstens solange bis sich in seinem Steißbein erneut Schmerzen einstellten. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, daß er mindesten drei Tage lang nicht schmerzfrei würde reiten können.

"Danke! Aber reite du ihn." Irritiert sah sein großer Bruder auf ihn herunter. Was hatte Zoisit nur? Normalweise konnte er es doch gar nicht erwarten bis Donnerengel endlich gesattelt war. Die beiden waren ein eingespieltes Team. Donnerengel reagierte auf jeden noch so kleinen Schenkeldruck von Zoisit. Auch, wenn dieser sich nach wie vor noch nicht zutraute den riesigen Hengst ohne Sattel zu reiten. Einzig und allein ihre Mutter galoppierte ohne Zügel und Sattel mit Donnerengel über die Felder, die ihr Anwesen umgaben. Ihr langes, blondes Haar wehte dabei hinter ihr wie eine Fahne im Wind.

"Er hat es leicht im Kreuz mußt du wissen." Topas mußte sich beherrschen um bei dem Anblick des völlig verdatterten Blicks von Zoisits Bruder nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Zwar wußte er bereits, das Zoisits ältester Bruder stets aussah als wäre er gerade mitten durch einen Sturm gelaufen, aber das es tatsächlich einen Menschen gab dessen Haare so dermaßen in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden hatte ihn dann doch überrascht.

"TOPAS!" Ehe Zoisit es verhindern konnte sprach sein Freund weiter.

"Kunzit hat ihn gestern ziemlich hart rangenommen. Sein Hinterteil dürfte ihm nach allem, was mir zu Ohren gekommen ist die nächste Zeit um Schonung und ein weiches Daunenkissen bitten." Hätte es nicht gegen sämtliche Akademie Regeln verstoßen dann hätte Zoisit seinen Freund in diesem Moment am Liebsten zu Asche verwandelt oder mit sonst einem besonders schmerzvollen Fluch belegt.

"Sein Hinterteil?! Hart rangenommen?!" Genau wie Zoisit befürchtet hatte verstand sein Bruder alles komplett falsch.

"Gerüchteweise sogar manchmal bis zum nächsten Morgen." Goß Topas noch mehr Öl ins Feuer. Die Augen von Zoisits Bruder sprühten Funken vor Wut.

"Wo ist dieser Kerl?! Wo ist der Kerl, der es wagt meinem Bruder so etwas anzutun?!" Im letzten Moment gelang es Zoisit seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten in die Kasernen zu stürmen und lautstark nach Kunzit zu verlangen um diesen zu einem Duell zu fordern. Nur mühsam beherrschte sich der schwarzhaarige Hüne und hörte Zoisit zu, der wiederholt versuchte ihm zu erklären, daß er alles vollkommen falsch verstand. Topas war da auch keinerlei sonderlich große Hilfe. Dieser hielt sich beim Anblick der beiden ungleichen Brüder mittlerweile den Bauch vor Lachen.

"Ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehen!" Prustete Topas. Kopfschüttelnd sah Zoisit abwechselnd seinen Bruder und seinen blauhaarigen Freund an. Das war kein sonderlich guter Start für ihre gemeinsame Reise. Sein Bruder würde es nicht so weiteres auf sich sitzen lassen, das man ihn zum Narren hielt.

"Verstehe." Die grünen Augen, die denen von Zoisit so ähnlich waren versprachen Topas Rache.

"Zoisit hat in seinen Briefen ja bereits erwähnt, das sein Mitbewohner einen etwas merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor hat." Die unter diesen Worten verborgene Drohung schien Topas nicht weiter aufzufallen.

"Oh, hat er das?" Augenzwinkernd sah Topas zu Zoisit, der am Liebsten auf der Stelle unsichtbar geworden wäre. Warum mußte es immer sein Leben sein? Und warum um aller Welt hatte er sich mit Topas angefreundet? Seitdem er den Blauschopf kannte hatte er nur noch Schwierigkeiten. Obwohl er sich eingestehen mußte, das sein Leben seit dieser Zeit auch um einiges interessanter und aufregender war als jemals zuvor. Topas hatte ihm gezeigt, daß er sich nicht hinter dem Schatten seiner Brüder und Schwestern verstecken mußte. Vielleicht mochte er kein großer, starker Krieger sein aber dafür war ein um so stärkerer Magier.

Es war Topas zu verdanken, das Zoisit sich letztendlich für eine Ausbildung als Magier entschieden und qualifiziert hatte. Zusammen hatten die beiden geübt und geübt, bis Zoisit endlich soweit war ihre Lehrer dermaßen zu beeindrucken, das sie gemeinsam mit einer handvoll weiterer Soldaten der Klasse für außergewöhnliche magische Talente zugeteilt wurden.

"Da Zoisit anscheinend nicht in der Lage ist zu reiten. Wie wäre es mit dir? Donnerengel ist eines unserer besten Pferde." Um Zoisit an jeglichem Protest zu hindern legte ihm sein Bruder eine Hand fest über den Mund.

"Nun?" Es war genau das wonach es sich anhörte. Eine Herausforderung. Und Topas würde annehmen soviel war sicher. Dieser elende Narr! Dabei hatte Zoisit ihm bereits unzählige Male von Donnerengel erzählt und das niemand außer seiner Mutter und ihm in der Lage war dieses schwarze Ungetüm zu reiten. Aber Topas hatte sich noch nie von solch unwichtigen, kleinen Warnhinweisen wie das ist lebensgefährlich von irgend etwas abhalten lassen.

Je großer die Gefahr oder das Verbot war desto mehr schien es Topas zu reizen. Zum einen bewunderte Zoisit seinen Freund aufrichtig um diesen Mumm und zum anderen verfluchte er ihn regelmäßig für diesen Mangel an gesundem Menschenverstand und Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

"Sehr gern." Gelassen verstaute Topas sein Gepäck in der Kutsche bevor er sich ehrfürchtig Donnerengel näherte.

"Du bist also der berühmte Donnerengel. Zoisit sprich fast jeden Tag von dir." Lächelnd strich Topas über die Stirn des riesigen Hengstes und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren während er ihm leise etwas zu flüsterte.

"Wenn ihr die Güte hättet voraus zu fahren?" Eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend schwang sich er sich in den Sattel. Verblüfft sahen die beiden Brüder zu wie der Hengst sich nicht einen einzigen Millimeter bewegte als der neue Reiter die Zügel an sich nahm.

"Sehr gern. Aber bitte verliert den Anschluß nicht." Breit grinsend bugsierte sein Bruder Zoisit ins Innere der Kutsche (auf ein weiches Daunenkissen) ehe er sich selbst auf den Kutschbock schwang und die Pferde in Bewegung setzte. Topas wartete bis sie die Stadt verlassen hatten ehe er die Zügel etwas lockerte. Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte Donnerengel mit seinem Reiter davon.

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Awkward contract (posted as: Part 01)

Days full of incidence (posted as: Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (posted as: Part 04)

What a big brother means (posted as: Part 08)

Gegenwart

A new beginning (posted as: Part 03)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (posted as: Part 07)

Dark shadows over a white moon (posted as: Part 06)

Icecream black and white (posted as: Part 05)

Moon shadows

- What a big brother means -

_Seite __11 von 11_


	9. Dancing waltz on the moon

2009-05-30  
Moon Shadows

_Dancing waltz on the moon  
_

Mit der allmählich hereinbrechenden Dämmerung versank der große Ballsaal nach und nach in der Dunkelheit. Die Farbe der Wände wechselte im schwindenden Licht von Weiß zu Gold, dann ein sanfter Silberschimmer ehe sie farblos verblaßten und der Dämmerung ihren Tribut zollten. Auf den dunklen Flächen begannen nach und nach Kristalle aufzuleuchten, die das Licht des Mondes in ihrem Inneren gespeichert hatten. Über der großen Glasskuppel würde schon bald die Erde zu sehen sein und das würde den Ball eröffnen.

Obwohl es seit Jahren nicht mehr geschehen war wanderten einige Blicke immer wieder zur Königin des Mondes, die sich angeregt mir ihren Gästen unterhielt. Hinter diesen Blicken stand stumm eine Frage. Würde es dieses Mal anders sein? Würde sie dieses Mal den Ball eröffnen, wie sie es einst gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann getan hatte?

Es war Jahrzehnte her, das die Königin des Mondes zum letzten Mal das Parkett des Ballsaals mit einem Tanz beehrt hatte. Seit dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte sie kein einziger Bewohner des Palastes jemals wieder tanzen sehen.

Die Tänze des Herrscherpaares des Mondes waren etwas von dem heute noch Eltern ihren Kindern und Kindeskindern berichteten. Es gab nirgendwo ein Paar, das auch nur annährend an die Eleganz und vollkommene Harmonie heranreichte, die man in jedem einzelnen Schritt von König und Königin sehen konnte.

"Ich wünschte sie würde nicht noch immer trauern." Die Stimme der Mondprinzessin war lediglich ein Wispern, doch ihre Leibgarde bestehend aus den Sailor Kriegerinnen nickte zustimmend. Sie alle hatten in ihrer Kindheit gesehen, was die Königin des Mondes, Serenitys Mutter in nur einer einzigen Nacht verloren hatte. Und auch, wenn man es ihr nur noch selten anmerkte so war die fortwährende Verweigerung des Tanzens Beweis genug, das sie Königin des Mondes ihre Trauer auch nach all den Jahren noch nicht überwunden hatte.

"Sie wird nicht tanzen…" Bedauernd sah Venus auf den silbrigen Lichtstrahl, der nun aus der großen Kuppel auf das Parkett fiel und im selben Moment verschlug es ihr den Atem. In mitten des silbernen Lichts stand milde lächelnd die Königin des Mondes.

Im Ballsaal herrschte Totenstille als die Königin des Mondes einen Schritt nach vorn machte und ihre Hand erwartungsvoll der Dunkelheit entgegenstreckte. Lange, schlanke Finger schlossen sich behutsam um die dargebotene Hand während sich das silberne Licht weiter ausbreitete.

"TOPAS?!" Das Weinglas entglitt den zittrigen Fingern von Mars. Die Sailor Kriegerin traute ihren Augen nicht. Ebensowenig wie alle anderen anwesenden Mondbewohner. Der Anführer der Palastgarde sank vor seiner Königin auf die Knie und hauchte Kuß auf die ihm überlassene Hand. Seine Galauniform schien im silbernen Licht beinahe wie von selbst zu leuchten. Ebenso das Kleid der Mondkönigin.

Fragend sahen die Sailor Kriegerinnen ihre Prinzessin an, die ihren Blick nicht von der Mitte des Saals lösen konnte. Es war ihr unbegreiflich das ihre Mutter dort zusammen mit Topas stand um den Ball zu eröffnen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein.

Ohne sich um das beinahe ohrenbetäubende Schweigen in Saal zu kümmern erhob sich Topas und gab den geschockten Musikern ein deutliches Zeichen. Der kurze Stromschlag in ihren Gliedern reichte aus, um die Männer wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Die Melodie eines langsamen Walzers begann von ihren Instrumenten zu perlen.

Mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die beinahe schon an Arroganz grenzte legte Topas der Königin des Mondes eine Hand auf die Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich. Er wurde mit einem warmen Lächeln belohnt als er übergangslos den Takt des Walzers aufnahm.

Sprachlos sah Serenity zu wie ihre Mutter sich wie von selbst in Topas Arme schmiegte und an dessen Seite über das Parkett schwebte. Sie hatte mit beinahe allem an diesem Abend gerechnet. Aber nicht damit, das ihre Mutter aller Welt Topas als ihren Liebhaber präsentieren würde.

"Was ist mit euch Prinzessin? Ihr seht aus wäret ihr einem Geist begegnet." Erschrocken zuckte Serenity zusammen als die sanfte, dunkle Stimme in ihrem Rücken erklang. Der Kronprinz der Erde lächelte sie and und Serenity spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoß.

"Prinz Endymion."Mit einem leichten Nicken trat Venus einen Schritt zurück und ermöglichte es ihm damit direkt neben der Mondprinzessin zu stehen. Die Leibgarde des Prinzen hielt wie auch die Sailor Kriegerinnen leichten Abstand zu ihrem Schützling ohne diesen dabei einen einzigen Augenblick aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Mit angehaltenem Atem und pochendem Herzen beobachtete Serenity wie ihre Mutter gemeinsam mit Topas über das Parkett schwebte. Sie verstand es immer noch nicht. Warum ausgerechnet Topas? Aus welchem Grund hatte ihre Mutter Topas erwählt?

"Ich hoffe nur, er weiß, was er tut." Der tiefe Seufzer von Mars war unüberhörbar.

"Ja, von jetzt an wird sich alles ändern." Jupiter sah ebenso besorgt aus wie die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen. Fragend sah Kunzit die Sailor Kriegerin an seiner Seite an, die nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Sie war kleiner als er. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer über den Schopf blauer Haare hinüber zur Anführerin der Sailor Kriegerinnen zu sehen, die zum xten Mal ihr langes, blondes Haar zurückstrich.

"Ich habe Mutter schon lange nicht mehr so lächeln sehen." Der Blick der Mondprinzessin lag warm auf dem tanzenden Paar, das die Welt um sich herum komplett vergessen zu haben schien. Es war ihr egal, was die anderen dachten. Es war deutlich genug zu sehen, daß sowohl ihre Mutter als auch Topas diese Wahl aus freien Stücken getroffen hatten. Vielleicht war es von Anfang an nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

"Das stimmt. Es ist lange her, das sie dieses Leuchten in den Auge hatte." Wie die anderen Sailor Kriegerinnen konnte sich auch Venus nur zu gut daran erinnern wann dieses Leuchten für lange, lange Zeit erloschen war. An dem Tag an dem Serenitys Vater starb. Der Tag an dem sich das silberne Leuchten des Mondes zum ersten Mal seit einer schier unglaublichen langen Zeit in absolute Dunkelheit gewandelte hatte. Es war jener kurze Moment gewesen in dem die Königin des Mondes ihrer Trauer freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihre Gemächer eingeschlossen und diese erst nach Stunden wieder verlassen. In dem Augenblick als sie wieder vor ihr Volk getreten war kehrte auch das Licht des Mondes zurück. Nur das ihre Trauer damit noch lange nicht vorbei war.

"Ich verstehe nicht warum alle so entsetzt aussehen. Sie tanzt doch nur mit diesem Soldaten. Das ist doch vollkommen harmlos." Die vollkommen geschockten Gesichter der Sailor Kriegerinnen ließen Nephrit auf der Stelle verstummen. Anscheinend war auf dem Mond tatsächlich vieles anders.

"Ohne euch zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber ihr tätet gut daran das Protokoll unseres Palastes zu lernen." Merkur lächelte ihn leicht an, um ihren Worten die Härte zu nehmen.

"Mit diesem Walzer hat die Königin soeben bestätigt, das Topas ihr offizieller Geliebter ist." Bevor Jadeit den Mund aufmachen konnte kam ihm sein Prinz zuvor.

"Ihr Geliebter? Nur, weil sie mit ihm tanzt?" Verwirrt sah Endymion hinüber zur Tanzfläche. Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung sank die Königin des Mondes in Topas Arme nur um kruz darauf wieder elegant davon zu wirbeln. Seine Hand umfing ihre Hüfte noch ehe sie sich weiter entfernen konnte als es ein Walzerschritt zuließ.

"Unter anderen Umständen wäre es ein ganz normaler Tanz. Da gebe ich euch recht. Aber mit einem anderen als dem König des Mondes einen Ball zu eröffnen, noch dazu mit dem Mondwalzer, das ist der entscheidende Unterschied." Merkur lächelte den Erdenprinzen entschuldigend an. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, das er an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal davon hörte.

"Damit zeigt die Königin des Mondes wem ihr Herz gehört." Kaum merklich schlossen sich Endymions Finger um die Hand der Mondprinzessin. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen entzog ihm aber nicht ihre Hand. Auch diese kleine Geste verstieß deutlich gegen das Protokoll, aber die Augen sämtlicher Anwesender waren auf die Mitte des Saals gerichtet. Die Prinzessin des Mondes und der Erdenprinz blieben Seite an Seite stehen bis das tanzende Paar den Walzer beendet hatte.

Der Ball war nun offiziell eröffnet. Die Paare, die bisher reglos am Rand gestanden hatten begannen nun sich auf der Tanzfläche zu versammeln und obwohl Endymiom nichts lieber getan hätte als mit der Prinzessin an seiner Seite zu tanzen so wußte er doch, was er zu tun hatte. Bedauernd gab er ihre Hand frei und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Es tut mir leid Prinzessin, aber ich werde meine Mutter zum Tanz auffordern müssen. Leider tanzt mein Vater nicht." Er rang sich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln ab und wollte sich schon umwenden als Jadeits Hand auf seine Schulter sank.

"Mein Prinz verzeiht, wenn ich euch widerspreche. Aber euer Vater scheint sehr wohl zu tanzen." Grinsend wies der blonde Soldat auf die Tanzfläche wo der König der Erde an der Seite der Mondkönigin ein paar vorsichtige Schritte wagte. In ihrer nächsten Nähe befanden sich Endymions Mutter und Topas schon vollkommen im Einklang mit der Musik.

"Wie es scheint ist dies ein Tag voller unerwarteter Ereignisse." Grinsend prostete Kunzit den Tanzenden zu. Er war mehr als gespannt wohin das neue Bündnis zwischen Erde und Mond noch führen würde.

_to be continued…_

Dieses Kapitel ist einer Überdosis „Verwünscht" zu verdanken. Danach war mir einfach nach Ballsaalszene ^.^

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Awkward contract (posted as: Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (posted as: Part 09)

Days full of incidence (posted as: Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (posted as: Part 04)

What a big brother means (posted as: Part 08)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (posted as: Part 03)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (posted as: Part 07)

Dark shadows over a white moon (posted as: Part 06)

Icecream black and white (posted as: Part 05)

Moon shadows

- Dancing waltz on the moon -

_Seite __4 von 4_


	10. A difficult task

2009-09-28  
Moon Shadows

_A difficult task  
_

"Sie meinen also es könnte schwierig werden den Besitzer zu überreden? Wozu bezahle ich sie eigentlich?!" Bei dem plötzlichen Ausbruch ihres Chefs zuckte Topas kurz zusammen. Sie saß nach wie vor in einem schier endlos dauernden Meeting und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal was um alles in der Welt wohl mit Jadeit passiert sein mochte.

Seit seinem schwachsinnigen, nicht zu übersehenden Auftritt über Tokyo in denen er die Sailor Senshis herausforderte hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Anfangs hatte sie vorgehabt ebenfalls den Flughafen aufzusuchen. Am Ende siegte jedoch ihre Vernunft. Sollte sie bereits jetzt von dem Sailor Senshis oder anderen Mitgliedern des Königreichs des Dunklen entdeckt werden würde das nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen führen. Ihre Kusine war sicher so lange sie diese aus sicherer Entfernung überwachte. Außerdem gab es da noch den Prinzen der Erde, der trotz Gedächtnisverlust alles in seiner Macht stehende tat um Serenity zu beschützen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Topas wieder der Präsentation der neusten Entdeckung ihres Chefs zu.

Er hatte bei einem Autoausflug ein Objekt entdeckt, das geradezu danach schrie als Drehort benutzt zu werden. Ein riesiges Anwesen inmitten eines Waldstücks. Aus den bisherigen Fotos ging deutlich hervor, daß die Villa sowohl bezaubernd als auch unheimlich war. Im Endeffekt eignete sich dieses Anwesen nicht nur für die nächsten, geplanten Musikvideos sondern auch als Kulisse für die derzeit angesagteste Daily Soap ihrer Produktionsfirma. Das einzige, was Topas an dem Objekt störte war die Tatsache, daß sich bis vor kurzem niemand darin erinnern konnte die Villa jemals zuvor in diesem Waldstück gesehen zu haben.

"Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht." Sofort funkelten die Augen ihres Chefs sie an und Topas hätte sich am Liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Sie hatte sich schon wieder ablenken lassen. Jadeit würde sich schon noch melden. Es gab keinen Grund sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Warum hatte sie dann nur dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, das etwas Schlimmes passiert war.

"Haben sie etwas gesagt Carmen?" Sofort riß sich Topas zusammen. Es war weder der richtig Zeitpunkt noch der richtige Ort um sich um Jadeit Gedanken zu machen. In dieser Firma war sie angestellt, weil sie auch die allerschwierigsten Probleme lösen konnte. Es war an der Zeit diesem Ruf erneut gerecht zu werden.

"Finden sie es nicht merkwürdig, das ein Mann, der sich ein solches Anwesen leisten kann, niemanden in der Upperclass bekannt ist? Irgendetwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht." Mit einem leichten Schnauben wandte sich ihr Chef wieder um. Anscheinend reichte ihm diese Antwort vorerst. So schnell es ging überflog Topas ihre Notizen und versuchte den aktuellen Stand der Sitzung nachzuvollziehen. Wie sie erleichtert feststellte waren sie noch nicht sonderlich weit vorangekommen.

"Selbst wenn dieser Kerl Oberhaupt der Yakuza oder Triaden sein sollte. Ich will die Erlaubnis auf seinem Anwesen zu drehen!" Polterte ihr Chef und alle im Raum wichen erschrocken ein Stück zurück. Die Ausbrüche ihres Chefs waren legendär. Wenn er wollte konnte er sich mit seiner Brüllerei auf der gesamten Etage Gehör verschaffen.

"Yakuza?" Hauchte Topas Sitznachbarin zu Tode erschrocken.

"Keine Sorge, das meint er nicht ernst." Einer ihrer Kollegen zwinkerte ihnen aufmunternd zu ehe er sich selbst an die Präsentationswand begab. Noch ehe Topas sein Name einfiel ging es mit der Sitzung weiter.

"Der Besitzer des Anwesens ist ein gewisser Masato Sanjouin. Er lebt recht zurück gezogen. Mehr Informationen als die, die sie in ihren Unterlagen finden werden konnten wir bisher nicht ermitteln." Das war es was Topas an ihrer Firma so sehr liebte. Hier wurde nahezu nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Bevor auch nur eines der Teammitglieder sich in Bewegung setzte wurden alle Informationen über die Zielperson bzw. das Zielobjekt eingeholt und einer Besprechung mit allen Aspekten diskutiert. Erst wenn eine einheitliche Vorgehensweise feststand setzte sich der gesamte Verwaltungsapparat in Gang und sie wurden tätig. Eine Methode, die mehr als nur erfolgreich war.

"Über sein Alter liegen keine genaueren Angaben vor. Wir schätzen, daß er zwischen 19 und 22 Jahre alt ist. Eine Tatsache die uns kaum helfen wird leichte Verhandlungen mit ihm zu führen. Er gilt als Einzelgänger, der sich hier und da als Förderer junger Talente auszeichnet. Sein bevorzugtes Fahrzeug ist ein Ferrari Kabrio und er fährt wie ein Teufel." Mit einem nicht zu übersehenden Grinsen zwinkerte ihr Kollege Topas zu. Er war einer der wenigen der wusste sie Auto fuhr und das konnte man keinesfalls als vorsichtig bezeichnen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen sich einen Job auf der Rennbahn gesucht hätte, aber dort wäre sie zu abgelenkt gewesen. Geschwindigkeit hatte sie schon immer geliebt.

"Gestern ist es einem unserer Fotografen gelungen ein Foto von ihm zu schießen." Durch den Raum ging ein anerkennendes Flüstern. Alle wussten wie schwierig das bisher gewesen war. Der Mann tauchte wie der Blitz auf und verschwand ebenso schnell wieder.

"Masato Sanjouin!" Mit einem Klick erfüllte eine übergroße Porträt Aufnahme die Leinwand und es wurde totenstill. Der Mann sah wahnsinnig gut aus. Blaue Augen, lange rotbraune Haare und leicht gebräunte Haut. Es war deutlich zu merken wie die weiblichen Anwesenden die Zielperson sofort in einem anderen Licht betrachteten.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Entgeistert starrte Topas das Foto an. Nephrit! Was im Namen der Mondgöttin hatte er auf der Erde zu suchen? Dank Jadeit wusste sie zwar bereits, daß sich auch die anderen drei Generäle des Erdkönigreichs in den Fängen des Königreichs des Dunklen befanden, aber sie hätte nie damit gerechnet so schnell einem von ihnen zu begegnen.

"Azzuro-san?" Fragend sah ihr Kollege sie an. Seufzend erhob Topas sich. Es war Nephrit daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. Und sie dürfte so ziemlich die einzige Person im Raum sein, die wusste wie gefährlich er einem Menschen im Ernstfall werden konnte.

"Wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat würde ich den Fall gerne übernehmen." Und bei dieser Gelegenheit könnte sie dann auch direkt herausfinden was mit Jadeit geschehen war.

"Carmen, kennen sie diesen Mann etwa?" Misstrauisch beäugte ihr Chef sie.

"Ja. Wir haben eine zeitlang dieselbe Schule besucht. Er dürfte sich noch an mich erinnern, was unsere Chancen erhöhen dürfte." Da ihr Lebenslauf nahezu perfekt war und niemand den von Masato Sanjouin kannte war es unmöglich, daß irgendjemand außer ihr und Nephrit die Lüge durchschaute.

"Dann gehört der Fall ihnen. Veranlassen sie alles was nötig ist um die Drehgenehmigung von ihm zu bekommen." Mit einem kurzen Nicken setzte sich Topas und begann damit ihre Notizen zu erweitern. Sie hoffte nur, daß Nephrit seine Vorlieben in den letzten Jahrhunderten nicht allzu sehr geändert hatte.

Einige Tage später stand sie vor der düsteren Villa und fragte sich ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war Nephrit direkt aufzusuchen. Aber rein gar nichts auf dieser Welt war ohne Risiko. Seufzend schloß sie Autotür ihrer quietschgrünen Ente und schritt entschlossen auf die große Eingangstür zu.

Doch egal, wie oft sie auch klingelte niemand öffnete. Entschlossen legte Topas ihr Gastgeschenk auf die Türschwelle und begann damit das Grundstück zu umrunden. Sie war sich sicher, daß Nephrit sich entweder nur taub stellte oder schon bald nach Hause kommen würde. Und so wie sie ihn kannte war auf der Rückseite bestimmt mehr als nur ein Fenster offen. Nephrit hatte noch nie sonderlich viel von „offensichtlichen" Sicherheitsmaßnahmen gehalten. Seine magischen Fallstricke brachten die Einbrecher meist sofort nach Betreten seines Heims zu Fall.

"Dabei sollte man meinen, das es eine Alarmanlage auch tut." Schimpfte Topas während sie sich über ein Stück Mauer schwang. Gelassen durchstreifte sie den verwilderten Garten. Er hatte das Haus also wirklich direkt in den Wald gesetzt. Kopfschüttelnd umrundete sie ein paar Baumstämme und erreichte eine wunderschöne Terrasse. Beinahe wären ihr Tränen in die Augen geschossen als sie erkannte welches Haus Nephrit in der Welt der Menschen hatte entstehen lassen.

"Das Ferienhaus seiner Familie in den Bergen." Behutsam ließ sie ihre Hand über die Maserung in den Säulen gleiten. Es war lange her, das sie zusammen mit den anderen hier gewesen war. Über ein Jahrtausend war seitdem vergangen und dennoch erinnerte sie sich daran als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Die leicht geöffnete Terrassentür lenkte sie zum Glück früh genug von ihren Erinnerungen ab. Zögernd schob sie diese weiter auf und bewunderte das Muster von Nephrits Fallstricken. Er hatte rein gar nichts von seinen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt. Lächelnd hob sie seinen Bann für einen Moment auf um ins Haus gelangen zu können. Er würde nicht einmal merken, daß sie das getan hatte. Das hatte er noch nie.

Das leichte Klackern ihrer Absätze hallte unnatürlich laut von den Wänden wieder und als sie endlich die Lichtquellen gefunden hatte erkannte Topas auch warum. Das Innere des Hauses war erschreckend leer. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, daß hier überhaupt jemand lebte.

Der Kies knirschte unter den Reifen des Ferraris als dieser vor der Villa zum Stehen kam. Mißtrauisch beäugte Nephrit das quietschgrüne Auto vor seinem Haus. Es gab so gut wie niemanden, der wusste wo Masato Sanjouin lebte. Dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht hatte sich irgend so ein dummer Mensch verirrt?

Die Motorhaube des komischen Autos war noch warm. Der Besitzer konnte also nicht allzu weit sein. Eine kurze Überprüfung seiner Bannkreise ergab, daß sich niemand in der unmittelbaren Nähe seines Hauses befand. Als er sich der Tür näherte zuckte er wie von Schlag getroffen zurück. Irgendjemand befand sich im Inneren!

Verstört betrachtete er das kunstvoll verpackte Geschenk zu seinen Füßen ehe er es aufhob und entschlossen das Innere seines Hauses betrat. Warum in aller Welt hatten seine magischen Fallen keinen Alarm ausgelöst?! Bisher hatte er noch jeden Einbrecher auf diese Art und Weise außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Das Knirschen der Eingangstür riß Topas aus ihrer Erstarrung. Für eine Sekunde überlegte sie noch ob es nicht besser wäre Nephrit aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber Angriff war schon immer die bessere Verteidigung bei ihm gewesen. Gelassen schritt sie in die Mitte der Eingangshalle und wartete darauf, daß Nephrit eintrat.

Überrascht betrachtete Nephrit die zierliche Gestalt in seiner Eingangshalle. Ein Mensch. Kaum älter als 18 oder 19 Jahr würde er schätzen. Aber das Alter von Menschen hatte er noch nie gut schätzen können. Lange blaue Haare, die zu einer kunstvollen Frisur aufgesteckt waren und kluge, furchtlose Augen. Wie er anerkennen musste ehe er knurrte.

"Was wollen sie hier?" Mühsam verkniff sich Topas ein Grinsen. Nephrit hatte sich ebenso wie Jadeit kaum verändert. Er haßte Überraschungen nach wie vor. Auch, wenn er das nie zugegeben würde.

"Schön das sie endlich da sind." Ein ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht.

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet hier bis Einbruch der Dunkelheit festzusitzen." Entschlossen kam Topas auf den etwas aus der Fassung gebrachten Nephrit zu.

"Mein Name ist Carmen Azzuro und mein Boss hat mich damit beauftragt mit ihnen über eine Drehgenehmigung für ihr Anwesen zu sprechen. Hier meine Karte." Abwechselnd sah Nephrit die Karte in seiner Hand und die Person vor ihm an. Wie um alles in der Welt war sie in sein Haus gekommen?

"Wie sind sie hier rein gekommen?" Er klang gefährlich.

"Die Terrassentür stand offen. Da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen." Topas ging nun völlig in ihrer Rolle auf. Das Image der Geschäftsfrau hatte sie in den letzten Monaten perfektioniert.

"Das ist Hausfriedensbruch." Sie schenkte Nephrit ein Lächeln von dem sie wusste, daß es Steine erweichen konnte.

"Ach kommen sie. Ihre Alarmanlage war nicht eingeschaltet. Wie hätte ich diese Chance nicht nutzen können?" Seufzend schloß Nephrit die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, daß es auffallen würde diesen Menschen einfach so zu beseitigen. Die Firma für die diese Person arbeitete war eine der größten Agenturen in ganz Tokyo und sie wussten, daß sie heute bei ihm sein würde.

"Und mein Boss hatte recht. Ihre Villa wäre ideal!" Verstört sah Nephrit sein Gegenüber an. Was um alles in der Welt wollte dieser Mensch von ihm?

"Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben würden wir ihr Anwesen gerne für mehrere Drehs buchen. Die Termine teilen wir ihnen selbstverständlich früh genug mit." Entschlossen machte Nephrit einen Schritt auf den Störenfried zu und funkelte sie eisig an.

"Das kommt nicht in Frage." Vollkommen unbeeindruckt erwiderte Topas seinen Blick.

"Vielleicht wäre es besser ich erkläre ihnen alles in Ruhe? Oh, sie haben ihr Geschenk schon gefunden!" Entzückt wies Topas auf das Päckchen in seinem Arm und hätte sich am Liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten. Sie verabscheute Frauen, die sich so verhielten. Nur bei Nephrit war diese Taktik meist die sicherste. Er würde einer Frau, die er nicht für voll nahm niemals so vorsichtig oder misstrauisch sein wie sonst üblich.

Seufzend ergab sich Nephrit in sein Schicksal. Er kannte diese Art von Frauen. Sie würde ihn solange belästigen bis er sich alles angehört hatte. Dabei war es egal ob das heute, morgen oder in einer Woche sein würde. Erst wenn sie ihren Auftrag erledigt hatte würde sie ihn in Frieden lassen. Der Fluch der modernen Frau, Business Lady.

"Vielleicht sollten wir auf die Terrasse gehen?" Dankbar strahlten ihre Augen ihn an als sie ihm folgte. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging merkte er, daß sie trotz Absätzen etwa einen Kopf kleiner war als er. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet zu niemand bestimmten, das Zoisit sich nicht unbedingt den heutigen Tag aussuchen würde um wieder einmal den Störenfried zu spielen. Wie er einen Menschen in seinem Haus erklären sollte wusste Nephrit beim besten Willen nicht.

Am späten Nachmittag war es Topas endlich gelungen Nephrits Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Die Idee sein Haus zu Dreharbeiten zu Verfügung zu stellen erschien ihm gar nicht mal schlecht. Obwohl er erst sehr skeptisch gewesen war hatte ihn die Professionalität seines Gegenübers beeindruckt. Sie wusste genau von was sie sprach und was sie wollte. Das fand er war durchaus eine Anerkennung wert. Und es bot ihm ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. So würde er sogar noch schneller an Energie für ihre Königin kommen.

Auch Topas war mit dem Ergebnis mehr als nur zufrieden. Sie wusste, daß Nephrit angebissen hatte. Genießerisch schloß sie die Augen als der schwere Wein ihren Gaumen berührte. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Nephrit war nach wie vor ein großer Weinliebhaber und mehr als nur entzückt gewesen über ihr Gastgeschenk.

"Es würde mich wirklich interessieren woher sie diesen Wein haben." Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er sie danach fragte und Topas musste erneut Lächeln. Der Wein war etwas wirklich Besonderes. Tiefrote Farbe, ein angenehmes Bouquet, leicht fruchtig im ersten Moment auf der Zunge und herb im Abgang. Die gelungene Mischung zwischen süß und trocken. Genau die Sorte Wein, die Nephrit liebte.

"Aber, aber Sanjouin-san sie wissen doch, das ich ihnen das unmöglich sagen kann." Grinsend gab sich Nephrit geschlagen.

"Es sei denn ich erteile ihnen die Dreherlaubnis für mein Anwesen?" Lockte er sie erneut. Das Funkeln in ihren Augen war Antwort genug. Sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Zumindest nicht solange er sich ebenfalls vor einer Antwort drückte.

"Seien sie ehrlich Azzuro-san, sofern ich ihrem Boss die Dreherlaubnis erteile. Wie lange wird man mich belästigen und beantworten sie dann meine Frage?" Gelassen stellte Topas ihr Glas ab und lächelte ihn an.

"Die genauen Zeiten kann ich ihnen immer erst eine Woche im Voraus nennen. Aber alles in allem würde ich sagen nicht länger als insgesamt zwei bis vier Wochen. Wir werden uns beeilen. Da sie ihr Haus noch nicht komplett eingerichtet haben ist unsere Arbeit leichter."

"Und der Wein?" So leicht würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.

"Ich denke da wird sich eine Lösung finden lassen." Versprach sie ihm. Was immer noch keine Antwort darstellte, ihm aber vorerst genügte.

"Dann richten sie ihrem Boss aus, ich bin einverstanden solange sie die Dreharbeiten persönlich beaufsichtigen und mein Ansprechpartner sind." Lächelnd erhob er sein Glas und stieß mit ihr an. Das leichte Klirren der Gläser hallte unnatürlich laut in den leeren Räumen des Hauses wieder.

_to be continued…_

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Awkward contract (posted as: Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (posted as: Part 09)

Days full of incidence (posted as: Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (posted as: Part 04)

What a big brother means (posted as: Part 08)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (posted as: Part 03)

A difficult task(posted as: Part 10)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (posted as: Part 07)

Dark shadows over a white moon (posted as: Part 06)

Icecream black and white (posted as: Part 05)

Moon shadows

- A difficult task -

_Seite __8 von 8_


	11. Moon Children

2010-01-01  
Moon Shadows

_Moon Children  
_

Die gerade einmal wenige Tage alte Prinzessin des Mondes schlummerte friedlich in den Armen ihrer Mutter und war das niedlichstes was Topas jemals in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ihre Haut war leicht rosig und um ihren Kopf legten sich kleine silberne Löckchen. Würde sie ihre Augen öffnen, dann wären diese so blau wie das Wasser des Merkurs. Sie sah so unglaublich niedlich und zerbrechlich aus, wie sie dort in den weißen Laken schlummerte, daß Topas sich schwor, egal was auch kommen würde sie vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt zu schützen. Niemals sollte ihr auch nur ein einziges Leid geschehen. Behutsam striff er über die kleine, runde Wange seiner Kusine. Ja, er würde sie beschützen, so wie seine Brüder ihn stet beschützten.

Lächelnd beobachtete die Königin des Mondes wie sich zwischen diesen zwei so unterschiedlichen Kindern ein Band des Schicksals entspannt. Schon während ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie erkannte, das Topas stets für ihre Tochter da sein würde, wenn diese ihn am Meisten brauchte. Topas würde die kleine Mondprinzessin dort schützen können, wo es die Sailor Kriegerinnen nicht vermochten.

„Weck sie nicht auf." Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen, den sie vor Jahren in den Palast des Mondes aufgenommen hatte. Nie würde sie diesen Tag vergessen an dem eine Gruppe halbwüchsiger in ihren Thronsaal gestürmt war und sie quasi anflehte einen von ihnen im Mondpalast aufzunehmen. Doch derjenige um den es ging hielt den Blick trotzig gesenkt und sah aus wie ein Bettler. Rein gar nichts ließ auf seine Herkunft schließen. Er starrte nur so vor Dreck.

„Komm." Behutsam führte sie Topas aus dem Raum. Nach wie vor erstaunt darüber wie sich der einst so verschlossene Junge entwickelt hatte. Das war vor etlichen Jahren gewesen. Mittlerweile galt Topas als offizielles Mitglied der königlichen Familie des Mondes und strebte eine erfolgreiche Karriere in der Palastwache an. Sämtliche seiner Lehrer waren voller Lob für diesen begabten Schüler. Um so mehr schmerzte es die Königin des Mondes, daß die wahre Herkunft von Topas für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben mußte.

„Du solltest doch noch nicht aufstehen." Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete der König des Mondes wie seine Gemahlin Topas anwies Platz zu nehmen ehe sich dieses ihm zuwandte. Sie hatte die Geburt ihrer Tochter sehr gut überstanden und ging bereits wieder ihren Amtsgeschäften nach, sehr zu seinem Mißfallen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte sie sich mindestens noch eine Woche lang ausgeruht.

„Was hältst du davon Topas zu ihrem Wächter zu machen?" Sie hauchte ihrem Mann einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Augenblicklich glätteten sich die Züges des Mondkönigs. Er konnte ihr nie lange böse sein, das war ein offenes Geheimnis.

„Würdest du das denn wollen?" Fragte er den Jungen sanft. Erschrocken zuckte der Topas zusammen. Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen! Sie hatten bereits so vieles für ihn getan.

„Nun verschreck ihn doch nicht." Lächelnd klopfte die Königin des Mondes ihrem Mann auf die Schulter und nahm anmutig neben ihm Platz. Unruhig rutschte Topas auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Nur zu gerne hätte er ja gesagt. Aber wie konnte er das annehmen? Das war eine unglaublich große Ehre und es würde die Sailor Kriegerinnen kränken. Noch nie war ein Mann zum Wächter der Mondprinzessin ernannt worden.

„Sag ihm schon, daß es ein Geheimnis bleibt. So wie bei uns." Topas fiel die Kinnlade runter. Er starrte die Regenten des Mondes fassungslos an.

„Geheimnis?" Quiekte er.

„Aber ihr habt doch geheiratet!" Das Königspaar tauschte einen langen, intensiven Blick in dem so vieles lag, das Worte allein niemals ausgereicht hätten um es zu beschreiben. Sie ahnten was Topas durch den Kopf ging.

„Weil er mir einen Antrag gemacht hat." Topas Entsetzen wurde nur noch größer. Er konnte seine Kusine nicht heiraten. Niemals! Die Königin des Mondes brach beim Anblick seines leichenblassen Gesichtes in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Keine Sorge, du mußt nichts weiter tun als ein Bruder für sie zu sein." Strafend sah der König des Mondes seine Gemahlin an, die sich immer noch vor Lachen schüttelte.

„Glaub mir, das mit uns war eine große Ausnahme." Schaudernd er sich daran welche Hindernisse er alle hatte überwinden müssen um seiner Gemahlin überhaupt einen Antrag machen zu können. Dabei hatten die eigentlichen Probleme erst danach so richtig begonnen.

„Ein Bruder?" Fragte Topas zögernd.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Versicherte ihm die Königin des Mondes lächelnd.

„Ein Bruder könnte ich sein." Strahlte Topas. Mit Brüdern hatte er mehr als genug Erfahrung. Meistens waren sie ziemlich nervig, aber man konnte sich immer auf sie verlassen. Das war etwas, dem er sich mehr als gewachsen fühlte.

Einige Jahre später schlenderte ein schlanker Jüngling mit auffallend blauen Haaren durch die äußeren Gärten des Palastes. Er hatte sein Schwert locker geschultert und tat so als würde er nicht merken, daß er verfolgt wurde.

Mit einem lauten Kichern stürzte sich die Prinzessin des Mondes auf die junge Wache und wurde mitten in der Luft von dieser gefangen und herumgewirbelt. Jauchzend streckte sie ihre Arme aus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Viel zu schnell landeten ihre Füße wieder auf dem Boden und der Spaß war vorbei.

„Du bist gemein Topas." Beleidigt blies sie ihre Backen auf und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen.

„Warum denn nun schon wieder meine Prinzessin?" Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung ging Topas vor ihr auf die Knie. Nun waren sie beide fast gleich groß.

„Du hast versprochen heute mit mir zu spielen." Ihre kleinen Hände knüllten den Stoff ihres langen Kleides und sie versuchte dem Blick ihres Gegenübers auszuweichen.

„Du weißt doch, daß ich erst all meine Pflichten erledigen muß, ehe ich mit der spielen kann." Behutsam löste Topas den festen Griff ihrer Finger und glättete den Stoff. Die kleine Prinzessin schmollte nur noch mehr und nur mit großer Mühe gelang es Topas einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten. Dieses Ritual zwischen ihnen verlief stets nach demselben Muster und sie beiden wußten, wer am Ende als Sieger daraus hervorgehen würde.

„Na komm schon du kleine Nervensäge. Du wirst ohnehin keine Ruhe geben." Freudestrahlend fiel sie ihm um den Hals und wurde beinahe sofort huckepack genommen. Die Beiden tobten stundenlang durch die Gärten und Gänge des Mondpalastes. Immer wieder begleitet vom nachsichtigen Kopfschütteln der Wachen und Bediensteten. Sie alle gönnten der Mondprinzessin diese ausgelassenen Ausflüge.

Erneut verstrichen die Jahre und die Mondprinzessin wuchs zu einer ansehnlichen jungen Dame heran. Ihre Schönheit und Anmut war in allen Königreichen bekannt. Topas wurde in die Palastwache aufgenommen und machte sich dort ebenso viele Freunde wie Feinde. Während die Mondprinzessin lernte sich auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett zu bewegen unterrichtete man Topas in allen nur erdenklichen Kampfkünsten. Dazu kamen dann noch Anstand, Etikette, Tanzen und vieles, vieles anderes. Nur eine Sache hatten die beiden nach wie vor stets gemeinsam, den Unterricht in der hohen Magie. Jeder Bewohner des Mondes verfügte von Geburt an über magische Fähigkeiten und es war wichtig, daß er lernte diese zu beherrschen. Die Prinzessin des Mondes hatte nahezu alle Fähigkeiten ihrer Mutter geerbt. Doch schien es vielen so, das ihr Talent verkümmert war. Sie zeigte selten etwas von dieser Kunst und tat sie, dann war es meist eine mittlere Katastrophe. Niemand konnte sich so recht erklären woran das lag.

Niemand ahnte, daß die Königin des Mondes selbst dahintersteckte. Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes hatte sie selbst einen Großteil des Unterrichts für ihre Tochter übernommen und war sehr, sehr vorsichtig geworden. Einzig und allein Topas wußte welche Kräfte in der Prinzessin des Mondes wirklich schlummerten, doch er verbarg dieses Wissen gut in seinem Inneren. Er hatte geschworen die Prinzessin unter Einsatz seines Lebens zu schützen und daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

_to be continued…_

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Moon Children (posted as: Part 11)

Awkward contract (posted as: Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (posted as: Part 09)

Days full of incidence (posted as: Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (posted as: Part 04)

What a big brother means (posted as: Part 08)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (posted as: Part 03)

A difficult task (posted as: Part 10)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (posted as: Part 07)

Dark shadows over a white moon (posted as: Part 06)

Icecream black and white (posted as: Part 05)

Moon shadows

- Moon Children -

_Seite __4 von 4_


	12. In the shadows

2011-03-05  
Moon Shadows

_In the shadows  
_

Dumpfer Feuerschein erhellte das riesige Anwesen. Der Himmel wirkte als sei er komplett in Blut und Flammen getaucht worden. Wie schwarze Skelette reckten sich die kahlen Bäume über das intensive Farbenspiel. Ihre Krallenhände mal größer, mal kleiner reckten sich zum sternenlosen Himmel hinauf.

„Schneller!" Wütend schleuderte Zoisit den nächsten Feuerball in Richtung der ihm mittlerweile so verhaßten Stimme. Das Geschoß kehrte beinahe umgehend zurück. Es gelang ihm gerade noch zur Seite zu hechten. Zum Fluchen war er schon längst viel zu müde. Seine Uniform war komplett verdreckt und sein Atem nur noch ein einziges Rasseln. Seit den frühen Morgenstunden rannte er schon durch diesen gottverfluchten Wald. Immer wieder wurde er dabei Fallen, Angriffen und ganz besonders dummen Kommentaren ausgesetzt.

„Immer noch zu langsam." Aus purem Instinkt warf Zoisit sich zur Seite und entging damit nur knapp der silbrigen Klinge während er sich zeitgleich an einen anderen Ort teleportierte. Der Magie sei Dank!

Komplett zerschlagen und innerlich vor Zorn kochend löste er den Bann um sein Versteck und ließ sich seufzend in die Höhle sinken. Mit einer müden Drehung seines Handgelenkes setzte er den Bann wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Du siehst aus, wie ich mich fühle." Mühsam drehte Zoisit den Kopf und bekam ein halbes Lächeln zustande. Topas sah zwar sauberer aus als er, aber die Ringe unter seinen Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Sie beide waren fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Sag mir, daß wir etwas zu essen und heißes Wasser haben." Flehte er. Topas Augen begannen fast sofort zu funkeln.

„In welcher Reihenfolge?" Da er seinen Freund nur zu gut kannte entschloß sich Zoisit erst einmal ein Bad zu nehmen. Er war sich sicher, das Topas mit dem Essen auf ihn gewartet hatte und würde er nun essen, dann wäre er zu einem Bad nicht mehr in der Lage. Grinsend verfolgte Topas den schwankenden Gang seines Freundes ehe er sich daran machte ihre kargen Vorräte in etwas zu verwandeln, das einer Mahlzeit gleichkommen würde. Zum Glück waren ihnen heute ein paar Kaninchen in die Falle gegangen. Es würde also zur Abwechslung endlich wieder Fleisch geben.

Dampfend und endlich vom Schlamm befreit setzte sich Zoisit an den kleinen Tisch, den sich provisorisch gezimmert hatten. Es erstaunte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue wie lange sie es schon schafften ihren Häschern zu entkommen. Seit fast einem Monat waren sie nun schon auf der Flucht und man hatte sie immer noch nicht gefunden.

„Du siehst aus als wolltest du den Hasen noch einmal grillen." Frustriert stach Zoisit in das warme Fleisch und sog den köstlichen Duft ein. Sein Magen knurrte erwartungsvoll.

„Wie lange wollen die uns eigentlich noch verfolgen?" Ratlos zuckte Topas mit den Schultern. Nach wie vor wußten sie beide nicht, wie lange dieser Test dauern sollte. Ihnen war lediglich, wie allen anderen Kadetten, mitgeteilt worden, das sie von nun an ein Team seien und ihre Aufgabe darin bestand ihren Verfolgern solange wie möglich zu entkommen.

„Bis es ihnen zu langweilig wird?" Mutmaßte Topas während Zoisit mit einem verächtlichen HA den Braten in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. Das Gespräch der Beiden erstarb eine ganze Weile und nur das Klappern der Bestecke war zu hören. Satt und zufrieden lehnte sich Zoisit zurück und sah Topas mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Wer hat dich heute gejagt?" Zähneknirschend erhob Topas sich und begann den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Kunzit." Und wenn man sich die liebevolle Behandlung des Geschirrs ansah war sein Tag ebenso bescheiden gewesen wie sein eigener.

„Jadeit!" Konterte Zoisit. Sofort legte sich ein Schatten über ihre Gesichter.

„Das heißt morgen versuchen sie es zusammen mit Nephrit." Fluchend räumte Zoisit den Rest des Geschirrs ein. Es gab keinen Muskel, der nicht schmerzte. Bald würden sie es mit drei Jägern zu tun haben. Das Leben war einfach nicht fair.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen selbst Fallen stellen und uns endlich mal einen Tag Ruhe gönnen." Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Zoisit gegen die Wand. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

„Aber das wird wohl ein Traum bleiben." Seufzte er während Topas ihn mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen ansah.

„Wieviel Schlaf brauchst du?" Der merkwürdige Tonfall ließ Zoisit hellhörig werden.

Am nächsten Morgen war der gesamte Wald wie ausgestorben. Selbst die Tiere ließen sich kaum sehen. Hier und da war das Unterholz deutlich von Brandspuren gezeichnet, aber es waren alte Spuren. Konzentriert suchte Jadeit den Waldboden nach jedem noch so kleinen Hinweis ab während nicht weit entfernt Kunzit von einem Baum auf den anderen sprang.

„Wir haben sie tatsächlich verloren." Kopfschüttelnd erhob Jadeit sich.

„Sie können sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben." Begleitet von einem leichten Rauschen seiner Kleidung landete Kunzit neben seinem Freund.

„Vergiß nicht mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Sie verstecken sich jetzt schon fast einen Monat vor uns. Das ist bisher noch niemandem gelungen." In seiner Stimme schwanken sowohl Anerkennung als auch Frustration mit. Der Test sollte lediglich die letzten Zweifel bei der Eignung aller Kadetten beseitigen. Es war sozusagen der Abschluß der Ausbildung. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, daß sich die Jagd solange dahinziehen würde.

„Ob sie wissen, daß wir alle anderen bereits nach knapp einer Woche gefunden haben?" Zweifelnd spähte Jadeit ins Unterholz. Doch dort schien sich rein gar nichts zu bewegen. Hätten sie die Beiden nicht ab und zu gesehen würde er glauben einem Phantom hinterherzujagen.

„Habt ihr sie immer noch nicht gefunden?" Mit mäßiger Begeisterung gesellte sich Nephrit zu seinen Freunden. Wieder einmal würden sie ihren Tag damit verbringen nach ihren Lieblingsproblemkindern zu suchen.

„Nächstes Jahr sollten wir den Kadetten vielleicht ein Zeitlimit setzen." Mit verschränkten Armen musterte Kunzit den verwilderten Weg vor sich.

„Das würde uns zumindest die Sucherei ersparen." Seine Freunde brummten zustimmend ehe sie sich erneut aufteilten um weiterzumachen.

„Wir werden in den Kerker wandern. Ehrlich Topas, sie werden uns in den Kerker werfen." Breit grinsend lümmelte Zoisit sich auf dem weichen Bett und genoß es wie der Schmerz nach und nach aus seinen Knochen kroch.

„Du meinst, falls sie uns erwischen?" Amüsiert zog Topas eine Augenbraue nach oben und versank tiefer in dem breiten Lehnsessel. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen waren sie Beide ausgeruht, sauber und entspannt. Ihre Verfolger würden sie hier nie finden.

„Wie bist du nur auf diese Idee gekommen?" Genießerisch schloß Zoisit die Augen. Ihm war angenehm warm und auch sein Magen zog sich nicht mehr laufend schmerzend zusammen.

„Erzähl mir nicht, du hättest nicht über ähnliches nachgedacht." Lachend warf Topas ein Kissen nach seinem Freund. Zoisit fing es elegant auf und schob es unter seinen Kopf. So konnte ihre Flucht glatt angenehm werden.

„Doch habe ich. Aber ich hätte an etwas weniger…" Mit einer Handbewegung umfaßte Zoisit den Raum. Soviel war sicher.

„Provokantes?" Half Topas ihm aus und Beide mußten lachen. Ihre Verfolger würden die nächsten Tage durch den Wald irren und in eine Falle nach der nächsten tappen, während sie sich erholten.

Spätabends kehrten die Leibwächter des Erdenprinzen ins Schloß zurück. Man sah ihnen deutlich an, daß auch der heutige Tag nicht den gewünschten Erfolg gebracht hatte. Alle drei starrten vor Schmutz und ihre Augen funkelten unheilverkündend. Fast eine Woche war vergangen seit sie die Spur ihrer Beute verloren hatten und bisher hatte noch niemand die zwei vermißten Kadetten gesehen. Dafür ereigneten sich im Wald immer mehr unerklärliche Ereignisse, die eine sehr deutliche Handschrift trugen.

„Ich verspreche euch, sollten wir die Beiden finden werde ich sie eigenhändig…" Entschlossen boxte Kunzit mit einer Faust in seine Hand. Seine Freunde nickend zustimmend. Es war nicht länger tragbar, das nichts und niemand in der Lage zu sein schien diese zwei Kadetten aufzuspüren.

Eine Wache rannte halb außer Atem auf die drei Generäle zu um diesen mitzuteilen, daß sie sich unverzüglich zum König der Erde begeben sollten. Als sich die Mienen der Männer verfinsterten sich noch weiter. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten ausgerechnet jetzt zum Erdenkönig bestellt zu werden.

„Sie werden mit Sicherheit bald eintreffen." Der König der Erde sah warm lächelnd auf seinen Gast, der schon seit einer Weile unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her rutschte.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, euer Majestät. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich muß so schnell wie möglich zurückkehren." Anmutig erhob sie sich. Das lange Haar fiel wie ein goldener Vorhang über ihre Schultern.

„Meine Pflichten erlauben es mir nicht länger als nötig auf der Erde zu verweilen." Noch ehe die Sailor Kriegerin ihren Knicks beenden konnte öffneten sich die Türen des Saals und die drei Generäle traten ein. Erschrocken sog sie die Luft ein.

„Ich glaube, ihr solltet euch noch ein klein wenig Zeit nehmen." Stumm nickte die Sailor Kriegerin dem Erdenkönig zu. Die Drei sahen aus als wären sie erst vor kurzem in einen schweren Kampf verwickelt worden.

„Was macht denn Venus hier?" Raunte Jadeit leise.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Kam murmelnd Kunzits Antwort.

„Fragt euch lieber warum uns der König sprechen möchte." Warf Nephrit ein. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Sie standen den Beiden gegenüber und versanken in eine tiefe Verbeugung.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Winkte der König ab.

„Kommt und setzt euch. Es gibt viel zu besprechen." Venus schien davon genauso überrascht zu sein wie die Drei Generäle. Erwartungsvoll nahm sie zur rechten des Königs Platz während dieser begann seine Pläne zu erläutern.

Das helle Licht des Mondes tauchte die Gänge des Palastes bereits in silbriges Licht als die drei Generäle und eine vollkommen überrumpelt wirkende Sailor Kriegerin den großen Sitzungssaal verließen.

„Meint er das wirklich ernst?" Zweifelnd sah Jadeit sich um.

„Ich fürchte ja." Seufzend fuhr sich Nephrit durch die langen Haare.

„Er würde sich niemals so viele Gedanken um etwas machen von dem er nicht überzeugt ist."

„Nephrit hat recht. Die Entscheidung ist bereits gefallen. Jetzt müssen wir die beiden nur noch finden." Der letzte Satz wurde von einem tiefen Seufzer begleitet.

„Was ist daran so schwierig?" Fragte Venus arglos.

„Ihr kennt die Beiden doch gut genug." Sie zögerte kurz, als sie die erwartungsvollen Blicke ihrer Begleiter sah, ehe sie ihnen die offensichtliche Antwort gab.

„An welchem Ort würdet ihr sie niemals vermuten?"

_to be continued…_

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Moon Children (Part 11)

Awkward contract (Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (Part 09)

Days full of incidence (Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (Part 04)

What a big brother means (Part 08)

In the shadows (Part 12)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (Part 03)

A difficult task (Part 10)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (Part 07)

Dark shadows over a white moon (Part 06)

Icecream black and white (Part 05)

Moon shadows

- In the shadows -

_Seite __5 von 5_


	13. Darkness falls

2011-07-14  
Moon Shadows

_Darkness falls  
_

Das Letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war die aufgebrachte Stimme von Königin Beryll die den Fluch aussprach, der ihn für immer lebendig gefangenhalten sollte. Die Schmerzen waren unglaublich gewesen und dennoch fühlte er sich nun angenehm benommen. Ihm war warm und er fühlte sich seltsam sicher. Bestimmt träumte er all das nur und sein Körper war nach wie vor gefangen in der Dunkelheit. Wie sonst würden sich all diese Bilder erklären lassen, die durch seinen Geist strömten?

Bilder eines längst vergangenen Königreiches. Tage voller Sonnenschein und tiefer Freundschaft. Die Ehre dem Königshaus zu dienen. Freunde, die er nun als Feinde oder Rivalen kannte. Das Königreich der Erde und des Mondes als Verbündete, die lange Zeit einander achteten und respektierten.

Behutsam strich Topas über das blonde, lockige Haar. Bald würde er aufwachen. Die Anzeichen dafür waren bereits deutlich zu sehen. Sein Körper hatte sich bereits erholt. Lediglich sein Geist irrte noch umher. Sobald seine Erinnerungen vollständig waren würde er erwachen.

Der große Krieg, der alles vernichtete wofür er und seine Freunde gekämpft hatten. Die Falle, in die sie blindlings getappt waren hatte sie zu Verrätern an ihren eigenen Idealen werden lassen. Sie hatten gegen ihre Freunde gekämpft, ihren König verraten und waren am Ende selbst dem Schwert zum Opfer gefallen.

Sie hätte es nicht tun müssen. Es wäre ausreichend gewesen ihn aus dem Bann, der ihn nach wie vor an das Königreich des Dunklen gebundenen hatte zu befreien. Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Nach all den Jahren hatte sie ihn endlich wieder gefunden. Sie wollte nicht an seiner Seite sein, wenn er sich nicht an alles erinnerte. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit sollte nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.

„Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir, daß ich nicht die einzige sein möchte, die sich erinnert." Ihre Tränen fielen auf seine Wangen. Der Zauber den sie gewebt hatte um seine Erinnerung zu wecken würde erst verblassen wenn er an jenem verfluchten Tag angekommen war. Dem Tag, an dem sie ihn getötet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran wie sie den Palast des Mondes stürmten. Sie hatten nur ein einziges Ziel. Die Mondprinzessin aufzuspüren und sie zu töten. Sie allein war dafür verantwortlich, daß sich ihr Prinz so sehr verändert hatte und zu einem Feind des eigenen Volkes geworden war. Sie verdiente es nicht am Leben zu bleiben. Ihre bloße Existenz bedrohte das gesamte Königreich der Erde. Sie mußte vernichtet werden.

Der Großteil des Mondpalastes stand bereits in Flammen als sie die Prinzessin endlich fanden. Nur wenige Meter trennten sie noch von ihrem Ziel. Triumphierend erhoben sie ihre Waffen und stürmten voran. Keiner von ihnen würde zögern den tödlichen Schlag auszuführen. Mit einem Aufschrei puren Entsetzens floh die Prinzessin.

Sie hetzten ihr nach und holten sie ein. Das Schwert zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben stieß Nephrit ein triumphierendes Lachen aus. Doch seine Klinge wurde vom Schwert eines Soldaten abgehalten. Mit stahlhartem Blick schlug er den Angriff zurück und befahl der Prinzessin weiter zu fliehen. Ein einziger Soldat gegen die größten Generäle der Erde. Er hatte nicht die geringste Chance.

Doch sie irrten sich. Mit einer fast beängstigenden Leichtigkeit wehrte er ihre Angriffe ab. Sie kamen einfach nicht an ihm vorbei. Auch Magie schien ihm nicht das Geringste anhaben zu können. Aber was war von einem Mondbewohner anderes zu erwarten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Jadeit wie sich Beryll an ihnen vorbeschlich um der Mondprinzessin nachzusetzen. Der Soldat schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er war voll und ganz auf seine Gegner konzentriert. Sehr gut, dann würden sie ihn eben weiter beschäftigen. Der Soldat hatte es jedoch ebenfalls bemerkt. Er wartete nur wenige Sekunden ehe er einen Lichtball direkt vor ihren Augen explodieren ließ. Für wenige Sekunden waren sie vollkommen blind.

Als seine Augen endlich nicht mehr tränten sahen sie gerade noch wie der Soldat um eine Ecke bog. Der Erdenprinz an seiner Seite. Gemeinsam setzen sie den Beiden nach. Sie alle waren fassungslos, daß ihr eigener Prinz auf der Seite der Mondbewohner kämpfte. Wie blind Liebe doch machte.

Endymion bemerkte die Verfolger und verlangsamte sein Tempo. Nach wie vor konnte und wollte er nicht glauben, daß sich seine eigenen Generäle und besten Freunde gegen das Mondkönigreich stellten. Sahen sie denn nicht, was die dunklen Mächte der Erde und ihren Bewohnern antat?

„Beschützt die Prinzessin!" Der Soldat an seiner Seite stieß ihn vorwärts.

„Um das hier kümmere ich mich." Die grünblauen Augen funkelten ihn unter dem silbernen Helm entschlossen an. Er wußte, daß er sich auf das Wort seines Begleiters verlassen konnte. Ehe dieser Wahnsinn begann war dieser eine Zeitlang ebenfalls einer seiner Generäle gewesen. Ein Mondbewohner, der auf die Erde verbannt worden war, weil er seine Prinzessin aus vollem Herzen schützte.

„Paßt gut auf euch auf." Nickend hob der Soldat sein Schwert ehe er sich ihren Verfolgern zu wandte. Dieses Mal war der Kampf deutlich härter. Sie alle wußten, daß die Mondprinzessin nicht mehr sonderlich weit entfernt war. Da die Zerstörung des Palastes unaufhörlich voranschritt mußten sie immer wieder den herabfallenden Trümmern ausweichen.

Irgendwie gelang es dem Soldaten einen Schlafzauber auf Kunzit zu werfen, der sofort wie ein Stein in sich zusammensackte. Abgelenkt durch den Fall seines Mentors wurde auch Zoisit schwer getroffen. Schwer atmend wandte sich der Soldat Jadeit und Nephrit zu. Es dauerte viel zu lang.

Die Beiden umkreisten ihn aufmerksam. Immer auf der Suche nach einer Lücke in seiner Deckung. Als die Decke über ihnen zusammenbrach schied auch Nephrit aus diesem Spiel aus. Ein Stück Marmor hatte seine Beine zertrümmert. Auch Jadeits Gegner hatte einen schweren Schlag erlitten. Über sein Gesicht lief Blut und er versuchte mühsam sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. Das war der Moment auf den er die ganze Zeit über gewartet hatte. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Rücken seines Gegners ehe er Angriff.

Im Lidschlag einer Sekunde wirbelte der Soldat herum und versenkte sein Schwert tief in Jadeits Körper. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Schwert an dem sein Blut hinuntertropf. Es war unmöglich. Niemand hätte ihn in solch einem Augenblick kommen hören. Das Letzte, was er sah war der erschrockene Blick des Soldaten.

Mit einem lauten Keuchen kam Jadeit zu sich. Hastig tastete er über seine Brust. Nichts! Nicht die geringste Spur einer Verletzung.

„Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum!" Erleichtert fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich wünschte es wäre so." In der leisen Stimme lag unendliches Bedauern. Langsam wandte sich Jadeit um und sah in die traurigen Augen jenes Soldaten, der ihn einst getötet hatte.

_to be continued…_

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Moon Children (Part 11)

Awkward contract (Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (Part 09)

Days full of incidence (Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (Part 04)

What a big brother means (Part 08)

In the shadows (Part 12)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (Part 03)

A difficult task (Part 10)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (Part 07)

Darkness falls (Part 13)

Dark shadows over a white moon (Part 06)

Icecream black and white (Part 05)

Moon shadows

- Darkness falls -

_Seite __3 von 3_


	14. Deep Blue

2012-12-22  
Moon Shadows

_Deep blue  
_

Sehnsuchtsvoll sahen die Augen der Mondprinzessin auf das kleine, blaue Juwel am Himmel. Die Nacht war kristallklar und sie konnte deutlich die blauen Meere und das Grün der einzelnen Länder erkennen. Die Welt der Menschen war unvorstellbar schön. Sie bekam nie davon genug diesen Planeten zu beobachten, der so ganz anders war als ihre Heimat.

„Träumst du schon wieder?" Grinsend strubbelte Topas durch ihr sorgsam frisiertes Haar und vernichtete damit die mühevolle Arbeit der Zofen. Die langen, silbernen Strähnen ergossen sich wie fließendes Wasser über ihren Rücken.

„Vielleicht?" Sie lächelte ihn warm an, während er hinter ihr Platz nahm und vorsichtig Teil für Teil ihres Haares kämmte. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit schien es Topas Lebensziel zu sein all ihre Zofen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Immer und immer wieder löste er ihre Frisuren innerhalb von Sekunden auf, nur um kurz darauf selbst Hand daran zu legen. Sie hatte sich im Gegensatz zu den Palastzofen schon längst daran gewöhnt drei- bis viermal am Tag eine neue Frisur zu tragen. Um ehrlich zu sein genoß sie diese Momente mit Topas unendlich. Es war die seltene Gelegenheit einmal nicht die Prinzessin des Mondes zu sein und all ihre Pflichten zu vergessen.

Solange sie sich erinnern konnte war er stets an ihrer Seite gewesen. Ein ungestümer Junge, der die junge Prinzessin so gut wie nie aus den Augen ließ. Er hatte sie immer beschützt aber auch in die größten Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Mit ihm war sie zusammen auf die Bäume in den Palastgärten geklettert, hatte die gähnend langweiligen Stunden über Etikette ertragen und gemeinsam plünderten sie regelmäßig die Palastküche. Sie waren einander so nah wie es eigentlich nur Bruder und Schwester sein konnten.

„Glaubst du ich kann es eines Tages selbst sehen?" Erwartungsvoll blickten ihre klaren Augen zu ihm auf. Seufzend gab Topas sich geschlagen. Er wußte genau, das sie niemals Ruhe geben würde, was diese Angelegenheit betraf.

„Das kommt darauf an. Welchen Tag haben wir denn morgen?" Mit einem Jubelschrei sprang sie auf und tänzelte durch den Raum.

„Du hast es nicht vergessen?!" Sie wirbelte herum. Ihre Augen, die so blau waren wie die Erdenwelt strahlten mit den Sternen um die Wette. Selbstverständlich wußte sie ganz genau wovon er sprach. Der gesamte Palast war deswegen in heller Aufruhr. Theatralisch griff sich Topas an sein Herz.

„Majestät kränkt mich zutiefst." Beinahe augenblicklich erhellte ihr Lachen den Raum. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Schon vor Jahren hatte er es ihr versprochen sie eines Tages mit auf die Erdenwelt zu nehmen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß dieser Tag nun gekommen sein sollte. Topas hatte sein Versprechen nie wieder erwähnt. All ihre Andeutungen und Hinweise hatten ihm nie etwas anders als ein Schulterzucken entlocken können. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er je sein Wort ihr gegenüber gebrochen. Egal in wie viele Schwierigkeiten er oder sie sich auch gebracht hatten. Jubelnd fiel sie ihm um den Hals und versprach sich nicht das geringste anmerken zu lassen, bis er kam um sie zu entführen.

Es vergingen jedoch zwei Wochen ehe Topas sein Versprechen tatsächlich einlösen konnte. Zu viele Augen ruhten auf der Prinzessin des Mondes. Ihr Geburtstag hatte sie klarer strahlen lassen als der hellste Stern am Himmel und der ganze Palast schien beinahe automatisch den Kopf zu drehen, wenn sie erschien. Sehr, sehr vorsichtig und mit sorgfältiger Planung schlich sich Topas letztendlich in ihre Gemächer um ihr den größten Wunsch ihres Daseins zu erfüllen. Ein einziges Mal ihren Fuß auf irdischen Boden zu setzen. Das taunasse Gras der Menschenwelt zwischen ihren Zehen zu spüren und all das zu erleben, was sie bisher nur aus Büchern kannte.

Unentdeckt huschten zwei Schatten aus dem Palast des Mondes zum Portal der Menschenwelt. Das Herz der Mondprinzessin schlug ihr vor Aufregung bis zum Hals. Durch den wasserähnlichen Schleier des Portals waren undeutlich die Umrisse der Menschenwelt zu erkennen. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht als Topas sie durch das Portal führte.

Warme Luft durchtränkt mit einem ihr unbekannten Duft ließ sie einen Moment innehalten ehe sie die Augen öffnete. Zu groß war ihre Angst, daß es sich wieder nur um einen Traum handeln könnte. Einen Streich ihrer lebhaften Fantasie. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck öffnete sie die Augen und erstarrte.

Alles um sie herum war in Grün. Jede einzelne Nuance dieser Farbe schien vertreten zu sein. Große Bäume, die sie bisher nur auf Bildern gesehen hatten rauschten im Wind. Begleitet von Melodien unzähliger Vögel deren Namen nach und nach in ihr Gedächtnis zurückkehrten.

„Topas, wo sind wir?" Beinahe ängstlich drückte sie seine Hand. Während ihre Augen vor Freude strahlten. Zu überwältigend war der Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Unter ihren Schuhen befand sich ein weicher Teppich aus Moos und Gras.

„In der Menschenwelt." War alles, was er entgegnete ehe er ihr einen kleinen Schubs gab.

„Nimm den Reif nicht ab." Ein letztes Mal versicherte er sich, daß ihr Stirnreif richtig saß und die Mondsichel auf ihrer Stirn verdeckt war. Es hatte Jahre gedauert dieses einzigartige Schmuckstück zu fertigen. Durchtränkt von Magie verbarg es nicht nur die wahre Aura eines Mondbewohners, es sorgte zeitgleich auch dafür, daß die silbernen Haare der Mondprinzessin im warmen Gold der Sonne erstrahlten. Niemand würde vermuten, daß dieses kleine Mädchen In Wahrheit die Prinzessin des Mondes war.

Lächelnd ließ er sich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken und sah zu, wie sie nach und nach die ihr unbekannte Welt erkundete. Im Licht des Mondes bewegte sie sich mit der Anmut einer Tänzerin und die Tiere des Waldes lagen ihr zu Füßen. Fast so als ahnten sie, das ihnen von ihr niemals ein Leid drohen würde.

_to be continued…_

Sea9040 

**chronologische Reihenfolge der bisherigen Kapitel:**

Silver Millenium:

Moon Children (Part 11)

Deep Blue (Part 14)

Awkward contract (Part 01)

Dancing waltz on the moon (Part 09)

Days full of incidence (Part 02)

Old friends, new friends (Part 04)

What a big brother means (Part 08)

In the shadows (Part 12)

Gegenwart:

A new beginning (Part 03)

A difficult task (Part 10)

What is the price for a piece of the moon? (Part 07)

Darkness falls (Part 13)

Dark shadows over a white moon (Part 06)

Icecream black and white (Part 05)

Moon shadows

- Deep blue -

_Seite 3 von 3_


End file.
